Aphrodite
by mimichanMC
Summary: Una chica con un corazón roto es victima de un akuma... muy particular. Un superheroe que hará todo lo posible por no caer en la tentación ¿Lo lograra? Bienvenido a una historia mas de la larga colección de smut entre Marinette y Chat Noir, disfrútenlo.
1. Chapter 1

_Miraculous Ladybug pertenece a Thomas Astruc, Zag Animation, Disney y TF1, hago esto sin fin de lucro._

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 ** _Aphrodite_**

 ** _Por Mimi chan_**

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

Sus garras dejaron una larga marca en un tragaluz en uno de los edificios cuando casi había caído. ¡Dios! sentía el rostro a punto de encenderse en llamas cada vez que volteaba a ver a alguno de los ciudadanos en la cuidad que habían sido víctimas de este nuevo akuma.

Papillon solo había dejado libre a un akuma demasiado extraño esta vez, por primera vez estaba casi asustado de cuál sería el posible _lucky charm_ que pudiera hacerse cargo… y con sinceridad no quería pensar en cuál era la historia que esta victima tendría detrás, solo esperaba poder encontrarlo rápido y detener lo que le estaba haciendo a la gente de Paris.

¡Pero como no! lo encontró en el último lugar que habría querido encontrarlo, el mismo lugar que parecía uno de los favoritos de las víctimas de cada akuma ¿Por qué todas estas personas encontraban tan interesante el colegio Françoise Dupont?

Aterrizando en el techo vio como una joven mujer estaba vestida con lo que parecía un peplo griego que flotaba a su alrededor como movido por una brisa invisible, con un complicado peinado alto de donde pendían corazones negros. La chica estaba lanzando besos a todos los estudiantes que estaban en ese lugar. Ahora sabía al menos cómo hacía que la gente a su alrededor se viera afectada. Tenía que detenerla ahora, pensar que sus compañeros y amigos sufrieran de los efectos de este akuma… no, no quería pensar en eso.

Brincó a la mitad del patio de la escuela, a un par de metros del nuevo akuma, muchos de sus compañeros aprovecharon para poder escapar.

— Sé que dicen que Paris es la ciudad del amor – Chat Noir llamó su atención, manteniéndose siempre en una posición de alerta, listo para saltar antes de que lo atacara – pero debo detenerte ahora o será conocida como la cuidad de los bebés.

— Pero yo soy _Aphrodite_ y solo quiero repartir amor – dijo la chica que más que enojada lucía deprimida, aun en su hermosa apariencia de diosa griega – Si Ethan no me ama, al menos puedo hacer que la gente a mi alrededor sea amada

— Lujuria y amor no son lo mismo.

— Lo dices solo porque no sabes lo que es – dijo solo un poco más animada – pero solo necesito encontrar a una linda chica para ti.

Chat se puso pálido ante la idea. Ahora mismo por todo Paris había personas que habían sido alcanzadas por el encanto de este akuma. Personas desprevenidas que habían sido alcanzadas por sus besos se unían en parejas imposibles, perfectos extraños se habían aproximado a otros y allí mismo en la mitad de la calle habían empezado a sacarse la ropa y… él sabiamente no se había detenido a saber que más harían.

— Como ella, por ejemplo.

Algo llamó la atención del akuma a la espalda de Chat Noir. Un grupo de chicos y chicas corrieron en dirección a una de las aulas, detrás se quedó la última persona que quería que fuera atacada en ese momento, lo que era más, parecía haberse quedado atrás a propósito sirviendo de distracción para que sus compañeros se fueran.

— ¡Marinette! – ¡No, no, no! no quería que Marinette fuera atacada por un akuma, mucho menos por este — ¡Déjala en paz!

Pero era tarde. Aphrodite llevó su mano a su boca y sopló un beso con dirección a la chica de ojos azules. Chat Noir corrió hasta ella y al estar a su lado se arrojó sobre Marinette tratando de sacarla del camino, rodaron juntos dentro de uno de los salones, Chat miró a su compañera esperando haber llegado a tiempo, pero vio como en una de sus mejillas un negro corazón empezaba a ser absorbido dentro de su piel. _Aphrodite_ estaba de pie en la puerta del salón con esa sonrisa triste.

— Ahora podrás entenderme Chat Noir, me iré para seguir repartiendo amor, quizá incluso Ethan ahora me ame que soy más hermosa, mientras tanto disfruta el momento.

En cuanto Aphrodite cerró la puerta del salón Chat se puso de pie listo para ir tras ella, la puerta estaba bloqueada, casi había logrado activar su cataclismo para poder abrirla, cuando cierta chica cerró sus brazos alrededor de él y se recargó en su espalda suspirando. La suave caricia de su aliento cálido aun sobre el traje de cuero lo hizo sentir un escalofrió.

— Hueles tan bien – dijo la chica con un tono suave como un suspiro, recargando su frente en su espalda y aspirando profundamente – hueles justo como cuero calentado por el sol, es muy, muy agradable.

— Uhm… gracias – dijo tomando las manos de Marinette, soltándose de su agarre – princesa, quizá quieras mantener la distancia, el ataque de este akuma…

— No – dijo logrando soltarse de sus manos y rodeando con sus brazos su cuello, recargando su cuerpo junto al suyo – en realidad quiero justo lo contrario.

Oh dios, ella era tan adorable, pequeñita y parada en las puntas de sus pies, mirándolo con sus preciosos ojos azules, sonriéndole con sus labios color durazno. Chat tuvo que hacer un auténtico esfuerzo por sacarse sus brazos del cuello y desprenderse del agradable calor de su cuerpo menudo.

— Marinette – dio dos pasos atrás tratando de poner distancia entre los dos un poco nervioso — tú no estás bien en este momento, quizá quieras descansar un poco.

— ¿No estoy bien? – Marinette avanzó un paso y Chat retrocediendo otro — Pero, me siento bien.

— Ese akuma…

— Aunque, tengo calor – Marinette se sacó la chaqueta y la playera blanca que vestía dejándola solo en un sostén blanco. Un sostén perfectamente femenino con encaje también blanco el tipo de encaje que pondrías en los holanes de un vestido de muñecas, era tan inocente que verlo rodeando la cima de sus senos… era desconcertantemente sugerente.

— ¡Marinette, no! – Chat logró alcanzarla antes de que ella lograra sacarse también los pantalones, aunque si alcanzó a desabrocharlos dejando en evidencia que la ropa interior hacía juego con el sostén, una prístina braga blanca de encajes – princesa no sabes lo que estás haciendo, tú no eres así.

— No me conoces lo suficiente para saber cómo soy _minou –_ la chica sonrió y trató de alcanzarlo de nuevo, pero cada paso que Marinette daba Chat Noir retrocedía otro.

— Tampoco te conozco lo suficiente para que quieras sacarte la ropa conmigo – el superhéroe chocó con uno de los escritorios repentinamente acorralado.

— Bueno podemos solucionar eso rápidamente – se aproximó a él lentamente posando sus mano en su pecho – que te parece si me das un beso, esa sería una forma de conocernos mucho mejor.

Chat Noir no supo que responder, Marinette lo miraba con sus grandes ojos azules y mordiéndose el labio inferior. La idea de besarla lo golpeó como una bofetada, literalmente se le hizo agua la boca. ¡Bueno! tendría que estar loco o ser de piedra para no sentir el deseo de un beso de esa preciosa chica en ropa interior blanca, el pequeño bikini tenía un pequeño laso de raso en medio de la prenda tejido como si fuera una caja de regalo que escondía deliciosos secretos.

¡No, esperen!

— ¿En qué momento te quitaste los pantalones? – trató de mirarla a los ojos y solamente a los ojos, aunque la imagen de su delicada y tierna ropa interior tardaría siglos en salir de su cabeza.

— ¿Quieres que me quite lo demás? – le preguntó mientras se mordía el labio inferior y el dedo índice de su mano derecha tiró un poco de la tira que mantenía en su lugar el sostén.

— Yo… — tragó saliva al ver el pequeño espacio detrás de la tira del sostén y… — no, ¡No!

— Dudaste – Riendo divertida soltó la tira y llevó esa misma mano a su pecho de nuevo, alcanzando el cascabel de su traje y haciéndolo sonar.

— Marinette escucha – capturo su pequeña mano, aun tratando de no mirara nada más debajo de su cuello — no estás actuando como tú misma, siempre has sido una chica inocente, tímida. Muy tímida.

— ¿Y cómo es que sabes tanto de mí?

— Pues… yo – no podía decirle. Era después de todo Adrien quien la conocía, ellos apenas se habían encontrado un par de veces. — eso no importa, te conozco lo suficiente para saber que no eres el tipo de chica que se saca la ropa con cualquiera, es el akuma el que…

— Pero tú no eres cualquiera – dijo acariciando su mejilla y sus ojos lo miraron con la expresión más tierna del mundo – tú eres valiente, protector y amable. Siempre me he sentido a salvo cuando estas allí.

— Marinette…

— ¿Por qué no iba yo a querer un beso del más grande héroe de Paris? – Sus ojos seguían siendo tiernos pero malvados al mismo tiempo, del tipo de maldad divertida — Vamos gatito, solo un besito, no harás que te persiga por la habitación ¿verdad? Aunque si eso te gusta podemos jugar al gato y al ratón.

— Si al menos… — el traidor pensamiento pasó por su cabeza, si fuera la Marinette de siempre la que estuviera pidiéndole eso ¿Sería capaz de decir que no? Pero no lo era. Agitó su cabeza espantando ese pensamiento.

— Vamos gatito – Marinette hizo un adorable puchero — ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar, solo por un besito?

Y francamente, mientras Marinette estaba allí acariciando su pecho y mordiendo su precioso labio inferior color durazno, con una mirada suplicante, la idea no parecía para nada mala. En realidad ¿Qué es lo peor que podía pasar por un simple beso?

"Oh vamos, Adrien, no seas tonto. Una chica desnuda que te pide un beso, nunca termina con solo un beso".

— Princesa… — sentía como una roca estaba estacionada dentro de su estómago haciéndole difícil incluso respirar — no estoy despreciándote.

— Sí, lo haces.

— Pero a mí me gusta alguien más.

— Te prometo que a Ladybug no le importara que me des un beso – le guiñó un ojo.

Cuando una de las manos de la tentadora chica alcanzó una de sus sensibles orejas de gato y la acarició con delicadeza escalofríos fríos y calientes viajaron por todo su cuerpo. Se hizo a un lado con un movimiento y dio un par de pasos atrás alejándose de ella, enredándose con su cinturón y cayendo sobre su trasero. Marinette se rio de él, por un momento. La visión de la chica en ropa interior blanca sobre su cabeza estaba empezando a ser realmente difícil de resistir.

— Apuesto a que puedo convencerte de que me des un beso.

Sin darle oportunidad de tratar de convencerá de que era una mala idea, la chica se sentó a horcajadas sobre su regazo, el peso de su cuerpo sobre el suyo era… tan placentero. Marinette recargó su pecho sobre el suyo, sus suaves y pequeños senos contra el cuero de su traje lo llenaron de calor. También apoyó su frente contra la suya, sus labios tan cerca de los suyos que podía sentir su aliento sobre sus propios labios.

— Algunas veces cuando estoy sola en mi habitación pienso en ti – Marinette confesó con voz delgada y dulce contra su boca, tan cerca que sus labios casi se tocaban – imagino que estas allí conmigo.

— Marinette… – Chat Noir tragó saliva por… bueno ya había perdido la cuenta. Apretando sus puños manteniendo sus manos lejos de ella.

— Imagino que entras por la escotilla de mi habitación en medio de la noche – la chica se lamió los labios – que me buscas a mí, que buscas mi calor.

Chat Noir sintió la mano que ella había dejado apoyada en su pecho bajando lentamente por su estómago con dirección a su entrepierna. ¡Oh dios! Si ella llegaba a tocarlo allí no sabía que es lo que haría. Cerró sus ojos fuertemente esperando su toque sin saber porque no la estaba deteniendo.

Pero su toque no llegó, lo que si lo alcanzó fue el aliento caliente de la chica sobre su boca. Abrió los ojos para darse cuenta de que su mano seguía colocada en medio de los dos entre sus piernas, pero ¿Sino lo estaba tocando a él…?

— Cuando hago esto… — un gemido bajo con olor a cerezas, atrapó la nariz del chico – me gusta imaginar que puedes ser tú.

— Tú… tú no…

— Sé que no puedes entender cómo… — otro gemido lleno de su aliento caliente lo golpeó – pero es la verdad, a pesar de que he querido evitarlo me gustas, realmente me gustas mucho.

Esto… esto estaba empezando a ser imposible de resistir, Chat Noir cerró sus ojos para al menos permitirle la cortesía de no mirarla, ella estaría muerta de vergüenza cuando supiera lo que había hecho. Lo único que lo detenía en ese momento de hacer algo a la chica que estaba tocándose a sí misma y gemía contra él, era el hecho de que ella le importaba. Él verdaderamente la apreciaba. Hacerle algo en el estado en el que se encontraba, estaba mal. Pero tener honor no le servía de nada para detener la sangre que se acumulaba en su entrepierna.

La respiración de la chica era más rápida a la par de sus gemidos, un sonido acuoso vino pronto acompañado con un aroma deliciosamente dulce. Desde la posición en la que estaban no podía verlo, pero su mente podía recrear la imagen a la perfección. Sus dedos delgados y finos, los mismos que había admirado muchas veces cuando tomaba un lápiz y bosquejaba en su libreta de diseños con pasión, entrando y saliendo del canal húmedo y resbaladizo, presionando su pequeño botón de la felicidad.

— Chat… por favor – su voz era un ruego lleno de tanta hambre – solo un beso… te necesito.

Abrió sus ojos para ver como el sonrojo de la chica empezaba en sus mejillas y corría hasta su estómago como una dulce neblina. Sus ojos azules estaban cargados de deseo, mirándolo directamente a sus propios ojos verdes. Finalmente ella arqueó su espalda y liberó un gemido tan abiertamente sexual que golpeó directo en su ingle y lo hizo alcanzar el límite de su resistencia.

Con ambas manos tomó el rostro de la chica y buscó sus labios. Marinette era deliciosa, sabía a cerezas y sal y su beso era tan desinhibido, la chica abrió su boca para recibirlo con felicidad entregándose en él, expresando todo su deseo acariciando su lengua con la suya mordiendo sus labios, exigiendo todo lo que pudiera darle en ese beso. Apretándose más a él, Marinette rescató la mano que la había estado complaciendo y la hundió en su cabello, impidiéndole una retirada que él no tenía ninguna intención de llevar a cabo, el aroma dulzón de su femineidad flotó alrededor de ellos toxico como una droga. Marinette no perdió un solo momento en acomodar su cuerpo contra el suyo empujando sus caderas contra las suyas, cabalgando sobre la protuberancia que resaltaba de su traje negro en ese momento.

Esto era casi violento en su necesidad, Chat corrió sus manos a su pelo, jalándola más cerca, una de sus ligas se rompió y la otra quedo colgando solo de un mechón pequeño de pelo, el resto de su pelo quedo atrapado en sus manos. Rompieron el beso solo por la necesidad de aire, pero la chica no lo dejo ir, mantuvo sus labios juntos gimiendo dentro de su boca, él mismo se descubrió siguiendo el ritmo de las caderas de Marinette con las suyas, profundizando el contacto. Si no fuera por el traje, ni toda su moral o decencia lo detendría de estar dentro de ella, la chica lo poseía por entero en ese momento, podría pedirle cualquier cosa en el mundo y él se la entregaría.

— Chat… — su voz era necesidad y placer líquidos, tan increíblemente erótica que no parecía real – ¡Oh, Dios! Chat… estoy… estoy tan cerca…

— Marinette…

Y pudo sentir el momento exacto en el que Marinette alcanzo su orgasmo. La chica empezó a temblar y pequeños gritos de satisfacción salieron de su boca. ¡Dios! habría matado por el placer de estar dentro de ella, sintiendo sus espasmos y las paredes de su intimidad oprimiéndolo, podía imaginarlo tan bien que casi podía sentirlo y esto causó que su propio orgasmo lo alcanzara liberando su semilla caliente dentro de su traje.

Cuando pudo volver a la realidad descubrió a la chica perfectamente dormida sobre él, lucía tan relajada y con una sonrisa satisfecha, solo deseó imitarla, poder reclinarse y cerrar sus ojos también y en un acto de egoísmo puro, la rodeó con sus brazos y así lo hizo.

.

.

.

No supo cuánto tiempo durmió, al menos al hacerlo la transformación de Chat Noir seguía activa, pero Marinette ya no estaba allí, su ropa tampoco estaba. Salió a buscarla por la escuela, preguntó a los alumnos si alguno de ellos la había visto, todos sonrojados y buscando como escabullirse le dijeron que no. Al menos al verlos a todos actual normalmente supo que donde quiera que fuera Ladybug ya había podido detener al akuma,

Y como si la hubiese invocado Ladybug descendió a la mitad del patio con la ayuda de su yoyo, Chat Noir sintió los colores subiéndole por la cara.

— My lady… — se acercó a ella con pasos inseguros, no sabía si ella estaría molesta con él por no ayudarla en esa muy extraña ocacion. Aunque quizá había sido lo mejor, si hubiera sido él a quien el akuma afectara estando cerca de ella… bien, solo lo que había hecho sin la ayuda de ninguna maldición…

— Aquí estabas Chat – Ladybug recogió su yoyo y lo miro un poco nerviosa — me preguntaba porque no habías aparecido en la batalla.

— Lo siento mucho. Seguí al akuma hasta aquí pero… — sintió un escalofrió solo al evocar un momento lo que había pasado, nunca podría decirle a nadie… nunca podría olvidarlo — logro mantenerme atrapado.

— Entiendo… — ella trató de sonreír — las cosas se pusieron muy raras en la cuidad con ese akuma.

— Lo sé.

— Al parecer las victimas una vez que… se desahogaban – miro el piso con las mejillas rojas — rompían el hechizo del akuma y pudieron ocultarse. Paso algo parecido con _Dark Cupid_.

Mala cosa que él no recordara nada de lo que había pasado con Dark Cupid, como no recordaba ninguna de las ocasiones en que un akuma lo había afectado. Al menos esta vez para bien o para mal lo podría recordar todo ¿Marinette lo recordaría? ¿Quería él que lo recordara? ¡Diablos, sí!

— ¿Has visto a Marinette? – Tuvo que preguntarle — Ella estaba aquí, pero…

— Ella debe estar bien – lo interrumpió — quizá en su casa, vive muy cerca de aquí y seguro fue a un lugar seguro.

— Sí, supongo.

— Yo iré a la cuidad – dio un par de pasos atrás aun nerviosa — quizá alguien necesite de ayuda a pesar de la magia del _lucky charm_. Tú podrías hacer lo mismo.

— Eso hare.

Ladybug lanzó su yoyo a un poste en el tejado de la escuela. Pero se quedó allí de pie por un momento, entonces giró para poder verlo de frente, un sonrojo le iluminaba el rostro.

— _Merci Chaton_ – Ladybug tenía las mejillas rojas, con una expresión tranquila, casi feliz en el rostro.

— ¿Por qué my lady? – tuvo que preguntar.

— No importa.

Y sin más se fue. Chat Noir se quedó allí debatiendo consigo mismo sobre qué hacer, por una parte tenía deseo de hacer lo que Ladybug le había pedido, y por otra realmente quería ir a casa de Marinette, pero… ¿Qué podía decirle? Se sentía avergonzado porque sentía que había tomado ventaja de ella. Aunque en su defensa la chica no se lo había dejado nada fácil, lo había empujado más y más hasta el punto sin retorno.

Extendió su bastón y salió de la escuela. Primero su labor como superhéroe, cuando supiera exactamente que decir buscaría a Marinette. Con suerte no todo sería tan malo.

.

.

.

 _27 de diciembre de 2016_

 _1:47 a.m._

 _Revisión: 4 de julio de 2017_

 _2:55 a.m._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Nota de autora: ¿Me pregunto si valdrá la pena una segunda parte? sean amables y déjenme un review diciendome si les gustaría_


	2. Chapter 2

_Miraculous Ladybug pertenece a Thomas Astruc, Zag Animation, Disney y TF1, hago esto sin fin de lucro._

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 ** _Aphrodite_**

 ** _Por Mimi chan_**

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 _Nunca subestimes… el poder de una segunda oportunidad._

Marinette se había estado preguntando como haría para enfrentar su mirada de nuevo, por varios días solo había deseado poder ver de nuevo a Chat Noir y al mismo tiempo no volver a verlo nunca, sentía anticipación y terror en iguales cantidades. Pero aquí estaba ahora, mirando dentro de sus ojos verdes sin despegarse de ellos, todo el trayecto a donde quiera que fueran no había despegado sus ojos de los suyos, buscando seguridad en ellos, todo ese recorrido había estado aferrándose solo a la sombra de sus ojos verdes para no hacer flaquear su decisión.

— Aquí… — la reverberación de su voz hizo eco en su pecho. Mientras bajaban lentamente, solo hasta ese momento Chat Noir soltó su cintura, Marinette se mantuvo un momento más sosteniendo su cuello sin apartar sus ojos – si cambiaste de opinión…

— No – finalmente lo soltó, pero le fue difícil bajar su mirada, "no seas cobarde Marinette, no hay nada que perder".

Estaban en el piso de nuevo, o bueno para ser más precisos estaban sobre una azotea: había un jardín enorme con bancas de piedra, todo a oscuras. Conocía ese lugar había venido varias veces, era el museo del muelle de Branly, además del jardín del techo y la fachada cubierta por una enredadera que parecía hacer lucir a las paredes de musgo, había un jardín grande que lo rodeaba, siempre había sido un lugar tranquilo para diseñar cosas cuando había demasiados turistas en el trocadero.

— ¿Se… seguro que no hay nadie? – preguntó nerviosa, mientras Chat Noir avanzaba a la puerta que daba acceso a la azotea y atravesó su bastón entre la pared y la puerta de entrada.

— Sí, ya he venido aquí antes — tiró de la puerta solo para demostrarle a Marinette que no se podía abrir — me gusta este lugar, no hay cámaras y solo hay dos guardias pero nunca suben aquí, se quedan en las exposiciones.

— ¿Ya has estado aquí antes?

— Es un lugar pacifico – el héroe se sentó en una de las bancas de piedra y palmeó el lugar a su lado – ven aquí, no muerdo.

— No estaría tan segura de eso – respondió con una sonrisa — ¿Te has puesto todas tus vacunas?

Pero el chiste no cayó en ningún sitio, era normal que Chat Noir estuviera tan nervioso como ella. Marinette respiró profundo y se sentó al lado del superhéroe. A lo lejos las luces de la torre Eiffel le quitaban palidez a la noche, en ese pequeño rincón de París, sin la luz del día, sin el ruido del tráfico, sin los flash de las cámaras de los turistas, esos eran los pequeños rincones que los parisinos amaban y nunca salían en las revistas de turismo, sus pequeños refugios, el que era su refugio ahora.

— Marinette… — la llamó.

— Sí, lo sé, lo sé – giró para mirarlo más de cerca, sus ojos verde neón eran hermosos y extraños, la miraban con nerviosismo. Estaban sentados tan cerca uno del otro que sus rodillas alcanzaban a tocarse, sentía su calor aun a pesar del traje de cuero, se sentía fresco y al mismo tiempo sentía la tibieza de su cuerpo. De pronto casi como si la frase hubiera estado burbujeando en su boca la soltó — ¡Todo con ropa!

— Pero tu ropa interior era tan bonita – se burló Chat Noir, quizá para vencer sus propios nervios.

— Da igual – dijo con un escalofrió, en toda su vida no había estado más nerviosa o más emocionada — no quiero que me quites la ropa.

— No te la quite antes tampoco – volvió a burlarse. Marinette empezaba a pensar de una forma diferente de sus bromas durante la batalla.

— Chat – casi ladró — ¡Eso no me ayuda!

El chico sonrió con coquetería como siempre solía hacerlo con Ladybug, pero hizo un ademan de poner una cremallera en su boca y cerrarla. La hizo reír un momento sin poderlo evitar. No era tan complicado ¿verdad?, es decir solo era Chat Noir, tenía al menos dos años de ser su compañera de batalla, lo conocía, sabía quién era… en un sentido espiritual. Era un chico divertido y valiente, leal y siempre había podido confiar en él, podía confiar en él también ahora.

Demasiado nerviosa, Marinette se sintió realmente acalorada, se quitó la chaqueta negra y el bolso donde ahora mismo Tikki descansaba.

— Pensé que habías dicho…

Marinette interrumpió al gato, de fuera lo que fuera que iba a decir con la calidez de sus labios. La simple presión de sus labios contra los suyos dejó a Chat aturdido y sin deseos de hablar. Sintió a la chica de nuevo subir a su regazo y sentarse a horcajadas sobre él. Y allí estaba de nuevo la misma sensación de necesidad y ansiedad recorriéndolo de pies a cabeza, era desconcertante y deliciosa al mismo tiempo. No importaba que esta vez ella estuviera completamente vestida, no había sido su cuerpo desnudo el que había encendido el fuego la primera vez y esta tampoco. Había sido la tentación de su boca. Su dulce y deliciosa boca y el sabor a su saliva como cerezas y sal, había prometido no tocarla pero le estaba resultando realmente complicado cumplir esa promesa.

Las manos pequeñas y un poco ásperas de Marinette se aferraron a su cabello y recargó la mayor parte de su peso en su regazo, ella no se movió para nada, pero eso no evitó que cierta parte de su cuerpo saludara contenta por cualquier tipo de atención de la chica. Él estaba respondiendo al beso con todo el entusiasmo posible bebiendo feliz de la fuente de dulzura de esta chica, ella tampoco estaba ahorrándose nada, uso su lengua y sus dientes para exigir de su boca todo lo que podía darle, no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo besándolo, solo que cuando dejó de hacerlo se sentía sin aire y las manos le dolían de lo fuerte que se había aferrado a la orilla de la banca.

Cuando Marinette recuperó el aire dejó salir de su boca una risa divertida. Chat Noir quiso preguntar que era tan gracioso, pero ella recargó su cadera hacía adelante, empujándose justo donde su erección se escondía dentro de su traje. Marinette gimió sobre él, escondiendo su rostro en su cuello y sus labios se recargaron contra su piel.

— ¡Oh Dios! — exclamó ella sintiendo que hervía de pies a cabeza.

— Solo tu cabello, por favor – suplicó auténticamente el chico en el traje de cuero — necesito sostener algo o…

— Está… está bien – Marinette respiró profundo — solo mi pelo.

Chat hundió sus manos en su cabello, las ligas que lo sostenían resbalaron a cualquier lado enseguida y regresó su cabeza donde podría besarla. La seda de su pelo se sentía fría al contrario de su rostro que se sentía caliente. Un gemido más profundo se escondió dentro de su beso cuando ella se aferró a sus antebrazos y aprovechó el ángulo para hacer palanca y mecerse sobre su cuerpo.

— Debería… debería parar – la chica jadeó pero no detuvo su ritmo, era tan increíblemente placentero – es una mala idea lo sabía, lo sabía.

— No, por favor Marinette, te lo suplico – dijo el chico en el traje negro bajo ella, aferrando mechones de su cabello entre sus manos. Sentía que podría morir si ella paraba ahora – te lo pido por favor, no pares ahora.

Debía hacerlo, debía… la parte más sensible de su cuerpo enviaba descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo al encontrarse con el miembro del chico bajo ella, no debería hacer esto. Marinette tomó sus manos sacándolas de su cabello, pero Chat Noir la miró con la expresión más dolorosa del mundo. Era una mala idea, una pésima idea desde un inicio, pero también sabía que no podría parar. Que no quería parar. Llevó las propias manos del chico a sus caderas y lo obligó a presionar, jadeó de nuevo ante la sensación de su miembro acunado contra ella.

— ¡Dios santo! – Chat enterró sus manos en sus caderas, esperando no lastimarla, pero no pudiendo contener su fuerza.

Con sus manos apoyadas contra su cadera, Chat ayudó a Marinette a ir a un ritmo que hiciera el contacto aun sobre la ropa mejor. Ella sintió como el cuero se había vuelto caliente con el rose y la costura de sus pantalones, estaba frotando justo en el lugar donde ella más lo necesitaba, pronto estaba cabalgando de nuevo sobre él, cogida de su cuello y su espalda, aferrándose a los músculos tensos de sus hombros, desesperada, gimiendo su nombre con cada empuje, tan cerca, tan cerca de la liberación.

Marinette mordió su hombro sobre el traje escondiendo allí sus gritos de éxtasis cuando los ecos de su orgasmo empezaron a escalar sobre ella: llenándola, tan brillantes y cálidos dentro de ella, no se acababan. Perdida dentro de sí misma, no supo cuando Chat los dejo caer al piso en medio de un templete de pasto a ambos y se puso sobre ella, empujando contra su entrepierna, una, dos, tres veces más, cada empuje enviando una descarga de placer a través de ella haciéndola gritar, pero supo que él estaba sintiendo el mismo cielo que ella cuando sostuvo su cabeza y la besó con casi violencia, sintió sus gemidos dentro de su boca al mismo tiempo que sus dientes mordisquear sus labios, el peso de su cuerpo descansando sobre ella aprisionándola de forma deliciosa, sus manos aun aferradas a su cadera, la protuberancia que había resaltado en su traje y le había dado tanto placer sintiéndose suave ahora sobre su estómago, aun perceptible bajo su traje.

Durante largos minutos solo se sintió íntimamente conectada con el chico que tenía su cuerpo sobre el de ella, feliz, satisfecha, y tan cansada. París entero podía estarse cayendo en pedazos y ella solo quería quedarse allí, acurrucarse a su lado y susurrar mil "te amo" en los oídos de este chico… de este chico del que no sabía siquiera el nombre.

Había sido una mala idea desde un principio. Pero quizá si volvía sobre sus pasos de ese día estaría tomando la misma decisión que había tomado antes, una y otra vez.

Ahora Marinette sabía lo que se sentía, había sido justo como tocar el cielo.

— — — Flash Back — — —

Ver a Marinette de mal humor era como un terremoto, no son imposibles de ocurrir, sabes que pasan todo el tiempo, pero igual siguen asustándote hasta las tripas cuando suceden. Y Marinette nunca había estado de peor humor.

Pero, nadie había sido lo bastante valiente para preguntarle el motivo de su ira, aunque había varios de ellos que lo intuían.

El akuma " _Aprhrodite_ " era un tema tabú en todo París. Por algún perverso motivo muchas de las víctimas de este akuma recordaban lo que habían hecho bajo los efectos de este y los que no lo recordaban, suponían lo que había pasado, así que nadie hablaba de ello. Varios de sus compañeros sabían que ella había sido alcanzada por el hechizo de este akuma y se había quedado a solas en un aula con Chat Noir, pero como buenos amigos se lo callaban y esperaban que personas como Chloé por ejemplo, nunca lo supieran.

Pero sí había alguien quien debía hablar con ella a como dé lugar sobre ese tema.

Adrien había estado, mirándola nerviosa y de mal humor, enojada por lo que había pasado ese día. Al menos no se había sentido asustada o peor aún, traumada. Para un alma tan pura e inocente como Marinette despertar sin ropa a su lado no debió ser fácil, pero aparentemente no le había hablado a nadie de ello, ni siquiera a Alya, al menos no mientras estaban en el colegio. Había pasado todos esos días atento a ella, demasiado atento aun sin proponérselo.

Pero, ¿Cómo podía alguien culparlo? Cada vez que cerraba los ojos lo único que veía era a ella, sentada en su regazo alcanzando un orgasmo, sentía aun el sabor salado de su boca en la suya. Nunca había experimentado eso con ninguna chica. Había tenido varios besos con modelos, pero todos habían sido besos falsos hechos para las cámaras. Ese día, cuando ella lo había llevado al límite había sido su primer beso real, la primera vez que tocara a una chica… la primera vez que había hecho el amor.

Sabía lo que le diría cualquiera que le contara lo que había pasado dentro de ese salón de clase, que no había habido nada más que roses sobre la ropa, pero él había visto como alcanzaba su éxtasis, él lo había alcanzado con ella, eso en su libro lo convertía en sexo de verdad. Quizá no se había quitado el traje, pero se había quedado dormido a su lado, pudo perder su transformación y a una pequeña parte de sí mismo no le hubiera importado, no después de lo que habían compartido. Verla era… revivir toda la experiencia en un segundo. Buscarla con la mirada en cada oportunidad que no pareciera demasiado obvia era casi una adicción.

Quería hablar con ella, pero había decidido esperar a que ella estuviera más tranquila, pero quizá había resultado contraproducente, mientras más tiempo pasaba más molesta parecía, no podía seguir aplazándolo, debía hablar con ella.

.

.

…

.

.

No quería parecer un acosador. No quería asustarla. Pero de que otra forma la iba a encontrar a solas si no espiando cuando entrara a su habitación desde la ventana, había pasado toda la tarde entre la panadería de sus padres y en el piso de abajo, eran casi las ocho cuando finalmente subió a su habitación.

De verdad que no había querido asustarla cuando había tocado a su ventana, pero por la expresión en su rostro justo lo que no quería era lo que había Chat logrado.

— Hola – Chat saludó desde la ventana.

— ¡No, no, no, no, no, no, no! – retrocedió a la escotilla de su habitación dispuesta a escapar – ¡No estoy lista!, ¡No quiero verte aun!

— Ya estoy aquí – dijo tratando de detenerla — No me acercare si no quieres, lo prometo, pero debemos hablar.

Marinette se detuvo justo a un paso de la escotilla de su habitación, suspiró y regresó sobre sus pasos, solo entonces Chat entró a su habitación aterrizando sobre su cama, la chica se quedó en el piso de abajo.

— Baja Chat – hizo un ademan con la mano — no quiero hablar contigo así. Está bien, solo estaba atrasando lo inevitable.

En un par de saltos el gato bajó a la planta baja de la habitación. Marinette se sentó en la silla de su escritorio quedando frente a él. Ambos se quedaron en silencio un momento. La chica había pensado mucho en cómo empezar esta conversación, en todos los escenarios era increíblemente incomodo, lo menos que podía hacer era al menos empezar siendo sincera.

— Gracias – Marinette empezó con un tono tranquilo.

— ¿Gracias? – tuvo que preguntar Chat incrédulo, un "gracias" era lo último que había pensado que fuera a decirle.

— Yo… — respiró profundo tratando de calmar sus nervios – yo sé lo que pasó con todas las víctimas de los akumas, tú… — Marinette bajó la mirada sin poderlo mirar directamente, rodeando con sus manos sus rodillas — no me dejaste llegar más lejos. Incluso intentaste detenerme… ni siquiera me tocaste.

¡Qué ni siquiera la tocó! Él podía sentirla en cada célula de su piel, tenía el calor de su cuerpo como un tatuaje sobre su cuerpo.

— Estabas bajo el efecto del un hechizo de un akuma – atinó a responder, lo mismo que había estado gritándose a sí mismo desde aquel día, lo mismo que se repetía cada vez que sentía deseos de ir tras ella y… — no eras tú misma.

— Lo sé, lo sé – un tono irritado de voz se coló en la respuesta de la chica.

— Lo siento – Chat Noir dijo finalmente lo que había estado deseando decirle todos esos días – de verdad Marinette, lo siento mucho.

— No Chat, no fue tu culpa — Marinette se levantó de su silla y se sentó a su lado para mirarlo de frente — yo… lo que me hicieron hizo que saltara sobre ti ¡Soy yo la que debería disculparme! nunca odié a un akuma tanto como a este. Y: han entrado a mi casa, destruido nuestra panadería, han secuestrado a mi madre y nunca me había sentido tan… molesta.

Y se veía evidentemente molesta y quien no lo estaría en su lugar. Al menos estaba más tranquilo al saber que no estaba molesta con él.

— Yo… te entiendo, creo… – dijo el gato mesándose el pelo, mirándola incomodo — hacer algo así con alguien como yo…

— No Chat, tú… — las mejillas de Marinette se le llenaron de color. En realidad la única parte de todo el asunto que le había dado algo de calma había sido justo que hubiera pasado esto con alguien en quien confiaba tan profundamente como confiaba en él – no tuvo nada de malo que fuera contigo. Pero… — como explicarle como se sentía, suspiró profundo antes de saber cómo continuar — ¿Tienes novia Chat?

— No – Chat Noir, respondió sinceramente.

— Yo tampoco – ella ya sabía, o al menos había intuido que Chat no tenía novia, pero estar segura le quitaba un peso de encima, hacer algo "así" con el novio de otra chica, eso estaba fuera de su libro de moral — Yo… solo tuve un novio cuando tuve 6 años y lo golpee en la cara cuando me beso en la mejilla y desde entonces no he tenido otro novio – ambos se sonrieron por la anécdota, pero la chica se sintió un poco deprimida enseguida — Aún no he tenido mi primer beso real. Mucho menos… todo lo demás. Haber hecho todo eso con el hechizo de un akuma… estar en medio del hechizo fue como verlo pasar todo desde un pozo oscuro.

Y era en realidad lo que más enojada a Marinette la tenía era justo eso. Esta era una experiencia con la cual siempre había soñado, la primera vez era pues… ¡única! Algo que recordarías toda tu vida y atesorarías ese momento en tu corazón, algo en lo que pensabas una y otra vez desde días antes cuando podías planearlo y aún más días y días de soñar despierta, recordando todos los detalles del momento, sonrojándote en los rincones, reviviendo el momento con solo poder sostener la mano de la persona que lo compartió contigo. Y Papillon se lo había robado… a ella.

— Chat… — Marinette se sentó recogiendo sus piernas contra su pecho e hizo un dibujo de una mariquita en el piso invocando algo de valor — ¿A ti… te gustó?

— ¿Qué? – si Chat Noir no hubiera estado de una vez sentado en el piso probablemente se habría caído de espaldas en ese momento.

— Tú no estabas controlado por nada – aun en la misma posición sin dejar de garabatear en el piso, Marinette respondió sin tener el suficiente valor para mirarlo, sentía la pesada mirada de Chat Noir sobre ella — al menos para ti fue real.

— ¡No es justo que me preguntes algo así! – El héroe cambió de posición para sentarse en flor de loto, dejando de mirar a la chica.

— Sería… lo único bueno de la situación. – Marinette se atrevió a mirarlo finalmente para descubrir que el gato estaba mirando el vacío del otro lado de la ventana — Que al menos para ti haya sido real.

Chat Noir no respondió. Marinette tenía… lo había visto, desde el fondo de ese pozo donde había estado ella, lo había visto, recordaba sus ojos, había visto algo en sus ojos tan intenso que no sabía cómo explicarlo. Si él lo había disfrutado al menos, si para Chat había significado algo…

— ¿Es una pregunta con trampa? – respondió finalmente el chico volteando a mirarla, sus ojos verdes parecieron brillar más en la oscuridad.

— No – respondió Marinette sin vacilación.

— Yo… — Chat Noir la miró con el corazón golpeándole el pecho, enfrentando por primera vez en todo ese rato la intensidad de sus ojos azules, sintió un escalofrió al contemplarlos — Si… fue… muy real para mí.

Chat Noir miró a Marinette atentamente. Ella no respondió nada, solo siguió haciendo figuras en el piso un momento, luego la vio hacer algo que no podría olvidar en muchísimo tiempo. Puso su cabeza sobre sus rodillas y sonrió tranquilamente, desde que la conocía era la sonrisa más bonita que le había visto jamás tener, algo calmo y dulce, pacífico y reconfortante.

— Eso es algo – Marinette aun sonreía – si no fuera así, todo habría sido un desperdicio.

— Estás enojada porqué te quitaron eso. – no era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

— Sí. Al menos… — Ella se sonrojó apenada, se mordió los labios, casi lo había dicho, lo tenía llenándole la boca estaba peleando por salir, pero seguro sería una pésima idea decírselo – no, nada…

— ¿Al menos? – insistió Chat, cada vez que alguien le decía algo así despertaba su curiosidad, y como un gato que era la curiosidad era su perdición.

— Al menos… fue… — Marinette sintió las mejillas tan calientes ahora mismo, era mala idea decírselo pero ¿Qué podía ser peor ahora? — fue contigo. Pudo ser con un completo extraño, o peor aún con alguien que tuviera que ver todos los días en el colegio. Fue… contigo y sé que eres… — la chica lo miró sin poder evitar sonreírle — pues… tú. Eres Chat Noir, superhéroe de París, eres una buena persona. En ese momento cualquier otro chico pudo tomar ventaja y… ya sabes.

— Me alegra que no estés enojada conmigo. – Chat respondió a su sonrisa esperando que ella no pudiera ver su sonrojo en la oscuridad — En verdad intenté protegerte. Ojala tuviera como compensarte.

— De verdad gracias.

Diciendo esto Marinette se levantó finalmente del piso y se sentó en su otomana reclinándose para recostarse. Chat sintió como si esta fuera su apertura para salir de allí, no sabía que más podía decirle, al menos estaba más tranquilo sabiendo que no estaba enojada con él, aunque seguía enojada.

— Chat Noir… — Marinette lo llamó desde donde estaba recostada.

— Si, lo sé – Chat se puso de pie listo para irse — me voy, debes descansar.

Chat Noir cometió el error de mirarla para despedirse y al ver sus ojos azules vio algo familiar allí. La mirada excitada que no esperaba ver nunca de nuevo, su respiración se aceleró solo al verla.

— ¿Cómo fue?

— No me preguntes eso, es… — Chat dio varios pasos lejos de ella, aunque todo su instinto lo obligaba a acercarse atraído como por un electroimán — raro.

— Sí, ya – Marinette se carcajeo de sí misma y de toda esa situación — creo que cuando empecé a quitarme la ropa y… y lo otro, pasamos la barrera de lo raro.

— ¡Lo vez! – el héroe se defendió con la propia timidez de Marinette — ni siquiera tú puedes hablar de eso.

— ¡Sí puedo! – la chica se defendió a su vez.

— Te reto – Chat Noir cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho tratando de aparentar seguridad, si ella no era capaz de decirlo, eso la obligaría a desistir de su pregunta ¿verdad?

— Yo… — Marinette sabía que podía hacerlo, podía decirlo, ¡Sabía que podía! – yo…

— Si tú no puedes – Chat Noir dio la vuelta listo para saltar por la misma ventaba por la que había entrado — yo tampoco puedo.

Marinette vio a Chat Noir a punto de irse. Podía dejarlo pasar, podía solo terminar ahora. Pero eso significaba que tendría que enfrentar a Chat de nuevo como Ladybug con eso en su mente y jamás hablar de ello, no sabía cuándo lo volvería a ver como Marinette o si tendría el valor de nuevo para hablar de esto… para conseguir lo que quería.

— Yo… yo hice el amor contigo. – Marinette soltó sin pensarlo más, era una oportunidad de una sola vez en la vida y si no lo decía seguro estaría quemando dentro de ella quien sabe cuánto tiempo — yo… tuve un orgasmo contigo.

— ¡Diablos! – El gato tuvo deseos de poder golpear algo, ¡Por qué tenía que decirlo!, ¡Por qué sus palabras habían enviado sangre a su entrepierna como una saeta! — Marinette por favor…

— Chat – Marinette se levantó para estar de pie a su lado, tuvo que mirar hacía arriba para alcanzar sus ojos, sabía cuan alto era, pero ahora la hacía sentir definitivamente pequeña — ¡Me lo robaron! ¡Nunca volverá a ser la primera vez, nunca volverá a ser lo mismo! nunca sabré como es acostarte con un chico por primera vez… no con mi actual situación romántica, que no te importa.

— No puedo explicártelo – el héroe podía brincar, podía dejarla allí sin decirle nada, ni siquiera sabía cómo explicarle como había sido solo era…— fue… indescriptible.

— ¿Así de bueno?

— Mejor.

— Chat… — temblando Marinette puso una mano en uno de sus hombros para detenerlo, el chico giro a verla, estaba rojo como una manzana, era tan… lindo — sé que es una locura pero… ¿Me dejarías intentarlo de nuevo?

— ¿Qué? – un escalofrió recorrió al chico en traje de cuero por la súbita idea que había en su cabeza.

— Has hecho esa pregunta mucho hoy – esta vez fue Marinette la que se burló de él para ocultar lo realmente nerviosa que estaba en ese momento — ¿Sería muy difícil para ti… dejarme intentarlo otra vez?

— ¿Intentar qué exactamente? – Chat se obligó a preguntar, Marinette no podía estar hablando de lo que él creía que hablaba.

— Chat… — ¿Es que acaso el gato haría que lo dijera en voz alta? ¡Él sabía de qué hablaba!

— Marinette… — ¿Ella no podía estar hablando de "eso" verdad? Marinette, la tímida chica que balbuceaba cada vez que se veían en clases, demasiado intimidada por hablar con el hijo de Gabriel Agreste, su diseñador favorito.

— Ya lo hicimos una vez, yo… tengo una sensación, una especie de recuerdo del momento – insistió esta vez tomando su mano — quiero saber cómo se siente y tú eres el único que puede darme eso ahora.

— ¿Quieres acostarte conmigo? – lo dijo y él mismo no pudo creer lo que acababa de decir, esto tenía que ser un muy bizarro sueño, en cualquier momento Plagg lo despertaría pidiéndole queso.

— ¡No! ¡Sí! ¡No tan lejos! – Marinette se dio cuenta de lo confuso que sonaba incluso para ella — ¡Solo quiero saber que se siente! solo quiero hacer lo necesario para saber lo que se siente.

— ¡Es una locura! – Chat sentía la presión de la temblorosa mano de Marinette reteniéndolo.

— Lo sé, sé que es una locura, pero me lo debes – la chica sostuvo su mano con sus dos manos ahora, evitando que escapara, el anillo del miraculous enterrándose en su palma de lo fuerte que lo apretaba — ¡Dijiste que querías compensarme!

— Y ¿Eso es lo que quieres? – el héroe sentía como la sangre dentro de sus venas hacía caminos anticipando lo que ella pedía.

— Sí – Marinette miró sus ojos, concentrándose en esos ojos verdes que la miraban con incredulidad — Antes de cambiar de opinión.

— ¿Aquí? — ¿sonaba asustado? Porqué ¡Diablos! ¡Estaba asustado! — ¿Ahora?

— ¡No! ¡Sí! ¡No! – "Marinette por dios enfócate" — Ahora, pero no aquí, mis padres están en el piso de abajo.

— No tengo un lugar al cual llevarte, mi padre también duerme en el cuarto de al lado – como a cien metros, pero no ella no lo sabía.

Plagg no lo estaba despertando, eso quería decir que esto era real, realmente estaba negociando con Marinette Dupain – Cheng, para llevarla a algún lugar a hacer de nuevo el amor.

— ¿No hay otro lugar a donde llevarme? Algún lugar donde pudiéramos estar solos – Marinette preguntó de nuevo, esto ya estaba sobre la mesa, no había marcha atrás.

— Sí – Chat conocía un par de lugares donde podrían estar solos, nada adecuado para esa ocasión, pero solos al menos. Pero ella no podía llevarlo hasta el final, no había manera posible

— Llévame. – Pidió la chica sin haber apartado sus ojos de los suyos durante todo el tiempo que la oferta había estado allí — Por favor.

Chat Noir estaba perdido en sus ojos. ¿Podía alguien negarse a una oferta como esa? Él había alcanzado el cielo con ella aquella vez, se había sentido más feliz y conectado con nadie aquella tarde en ese salón de clases, y ella se lo estaba ofreciendo de nuevo. Con su mano libre rodeó su cintura, nunca abandonando sus ojos de zafiros.

— Te lo debo.

— End Flash Bak —

Chat Noir observó a la chica bajo él mirándolo con una sonrisa cálida con sus ojos entrecerrados, acarició su cabello regado sobre un templete de pasto bajo ellos, su pelo parecía tinta sobre la hierba, su querida niebla de rubor corriendo sus mejillas, cuello y sus omoplatos, sus labios rojos como cerezas, tan hermosa que parecía irreal. Sentía que sus manos le picaban por el deseo de sacarle la ropa y poder acariciar su piel, por poder ver si seguía llevando su delicada y femenina ropa interior blanca tan inocente como lujuriosa, acarició sus mejillas hasta que la vio cerrar sus ojos, deseando desesperadamente besarla, hasta sentir la boca seca.

Preguntándose ¿Cómo iba a vivir su vida sin poder tocarla de nuevo?

 _Fin capítulo 2_

 _31 de julio de 2017_

 _4:22 a.m._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Nota de autor: Hey, que puedo decirles hacia un buen rato que no recibía_ _tanto entusiasmo_ _por una historia nueva asi que decidí_ _darle una segunda parte... quizá_ _incluso una tercera, todo depende de si a ustedes les interesa._

 _Mil gracias por todos sus reviews, favoritos y follows del capitulo anterior, espero disfruten este._

 _Tata_

 _Mimi chan_


	3. Chapter 3

_Miraculous Ladybug pertenece a Thomas Astruc, Zag Animation, Disney y TF1, hago esto sin fin de lucro._

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 ** _Aprhodite_**

 ** _Por Mimi chan_**

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

Casi amanecía cuando habían regresado, el cielo no era negro sino de un purpura profundo sin estrellas que poco a poco se tornaba más claro. Cuando llegaron a su azotea lo primero que hizo Marinette fue asomarse por la escotilla de su habitación, todo estaba en silencio y a oscuras tal y como lo había dejado antes de irse, lo que quería decir que sus padres no habían subido para nada a buscarla. Literalmente pudo respirar tranquila de nuevo.

Desde el momento que había despertado aun en el techo del museo y había encontrado al chico de traje negro acurrucado junto a ella manteniéndola caliente había sentido pánico ¿Cuánto tiempo se había quedado dormido? Se desembarazó no son dificultad del chico que la tenía fuertemente sostenida de la cintura para alcanzar su bolso, Tikki dormía tranquila dentro, sacó su celular con cuidado ¡Eran las 5 de la mañana! Despertó al gato que también se sintió confundido por un momento, pero cuando entendió donde es que seguían la ayudó enseguida a llegar a casa.

— ¿Todo bien?

— Sí, la verdad es que temía que por alguna cosa mis padres subieran a mi habitación – La chica giró a verlo llevándose una mano al pecho aliviada — a veces cuando escuchan la máquina de coser suben a decirme que me vaya ya a dormir, supongo que como no escucharon nada, pensaron que estaba dormida.

— Supongo que no podrían adivinar que saliste a brincar por los tejados con un gato – la sonrisa del gato se llenó de coquetería por la doble intención de la oración.

— Ni en un millón de años.

Tenían que despedirse, solo hasta ese momento los dos se dieron cuenta que la idea de separarse ahora… dolía un poco. ¿Sería así con todos los amantes? Habían pasado un momento increíble juntos, de vedad que había sido estupendo, pero había sido algo de solo una vez, en el momento que se despidieran el momento terminaba completamente, se sentía extraño dejarlo ir por completo.

— Gracias – dijo ella nerviosa, mirándolo de nuevo directamente sus ojos neón – por todo.

— No miento cuando digo que ha sido un auténtico placer – respondió el gato negro, conectándose con sus ojos celestes.

Sintió un escalofrió recorrerla y rió, cubriendo su boca para que no pudieran escucharla desde abajo.

— Yo… debo entrar – apuntó un poco nerviosa la escotilla de su habitación y bajo su voz, el lugar lucia tan completamente silencioso que sentía que su voz se podía escuchar hasta la torre Eiffel — en un par de horas tengo que estar lista para el colegio.

— Sí, yo también debo regresar a casa – respondió con su mismo volumen de voz, preguntándose si alguno de los trabajadores de su casa no habría entrado a su habitación y la había encontrado vacía.

Se miraron incomodos un momento. Fue de nuevo ella la que tomó la iniciativa, caminó los pasos que lo había tenido apartada de él y lo abrazó desde su cuello y recargó su cabeza en su hombro en un gesto cariñoso. Fue simple para Chat Noir rodear su cintura y recargar su cabeza contra la suya.

— Nunca olvidare este momento – confesó Marinette sintiendo los brazos de este chico a su alrededor apretándola contra su pecho – de verdad te agradezco mucho lo que has hecho por mí.

— Deja de darme las gracias – el héroe respiró profundo y se llenó del aroma a lavanda de su cabello y del calor de su cuerpo entre sus brazos, ¡Damn! Sentía que no podía cansarse nunca de esta calidad y al mismo tiempo estaba consciente de que era quizá la última vez que podría disfrutarla — Yo tampoco lo voy a olvidar.

Y allí radicaba el problema. ¿Cómo iban cualquiera de los dos a olvidar un momento tan íntimo? Quizá para muchas personas el irse a la cama con alguien era algo que significaba solo un momento placentero, disponible en todo momento con solo planearlo. Pero aquí había habido algo más, habían compartido algo más que placer físico, aunque ahora mismo ninguno de los dos estuviera seguro de exactamente qué había sido.

El tiempo no perdonaba y el coro del alba de las aves que anidaban en los árboles del parque cercano a casa de la chica empezó sus primeros acordes, como a Romeo y Julieta les avisaba que el alba estaba en la puerta. Chat Noir puso un par de besos cariñosos en su mejilla lo que la hizo reír, la soltó dando un paso atrás y rodeando sus mejillas con sus manos. Marinette deseaba tanto que volviera a besarla que sentía como le hormigueaban los labios.

— Cuídate – soltó la chica, tratando de acelerar su huida.

— Tú también – se despidió a su vez con cierta amargura, el desafortunado gato negro.

Puso un último beso en su frente y con la ayuda de su bastón se alejó. Marinette sintió un hueco en el estómago al verlo irse. Solo el hecho de que el sol estaba finalmente despuntando en el horizonte y que con el sol, sus padres se levantaban para poner a trabajar los hornos, la sacó de sus pensamientos. Entró por la escotilla de su habitación para caer directo en su cama, puso con cuidado su pequeño bolso a su lado, lo abrió solo para ver a Tikki aun dormida. Cerró sus ojos y abrazándose a sí misma, oliendo en su cuerpo un leve rastro de aroma a cuero se quedó dormida.

.

.

.

Una semana después…

Había una cosa que nadie sabía hacer mejor que Alya y eso era, observar. Y observar llevaba a sacar conclusiones rápidas. Precisamente por eso estaba terriblemente confundida en ese momento.

Su mejor amiga Marinette Dupain - Cheng había pasado unos cuantos días completamente furiosa y después de lo que había pasado con el akuma _Aphrodite_ no era extraño, lo extraño vino después de esos días. Había esperado que su ira fuera apagándose poco a poco y después volviera a ser la misma chica dulce y amable que tan bien conocía, pero en lugar de eso llegó en la mañana prácticamente "resplandeciente" no creía pudiera haber otro calificativo para ella, Marinette en serio solo lucía perfectamente feliz.

El paso de los días solo había hecho que todo se volviera más y más confuso. Marinette solía distraerse, usualmente cuando se quedaba viendo la nuca de Adrien durante clases, pero ahora solía perderse en sus pensamientos mirando por la ventana que daba a la torre Eiffel y de pronto soltando risitas tontas como una chica enamorada que recordara travesuras con su pareja. Si no fuera porque sabía que Marinette no sería capaz de esconderle algo así, habría apostado que algo había empezado entre ella y Adrien que también estaba de lo más raro. El chico había estado los últimos días de lo más pendiente de su mejor amiga, al principio había pensado que de alguna manera el joven modelo se había enterado de que había sido afectada por Aphrodite y su amable corazón solo deseaba saber si su amiga estaba bien pero como todo el mundo no se atrevía a preguntarle nada, pero ahora que Marinette parecía más recuperada estaba aún más extraño que antes, buscaba excusas para cruzar cualquier palabra con ella, y a menudo se detenía a mirarla cuando pensaba que nadie más se daría cuenta.

Había una sola manera de saber qué es lo que estaba realmente pasando, la única a la que no había querido recurrir por pudor, pero la intriga estaba interfiriendo con su propia habilidad de poner atención a cosas importantes. Marinette era como una pequeña hermana para ella, quería estar segura de que estaba bien, que no había tomado su ira y la estaba mal enfocando y después podía llevarla a la alegre casa de las camisas de mangas muy largas.

La única manera de averiguar que le pasaba a su amiga era la aproximación directa, lo que significaba preguntarle qué es lo que había pasado en aquella aula con Chat Noir. Solo esperaba que eso no significara que Marinette quisiera saber que había pasado con ella y Nino en el baño de chicas.

.

.

.

Marinette acarició con delicia el suave cuero. Había ido a la casa de telas como siempre solo para conseguir algunos carretes de hilo y había terminado comprando una pieza nueva de tela, pero es que era cuero negro y el cuero negro había tomado un significado completamente nuevo para ella, se rió de sí misma por centésima vez.

— Dime que es todo por hoy Mari – Alya escuchó sonar sus alarmas de nuevo al escuchar por centésima vez la risa desencadenada de nada de su mejor amiga.

— Si Alya, lo siento – dijo a su amiga que había terminado siguiéndola después de clases – ¿Quieres ir a casa por algo de comer o debes regresar a casa?

— De hecho me gustaría que platicáramos de algo… privado.

— Vamos a casa entonces – salieron juntas de la casa de telas mientras ella guardaba dentro de su mochila la pieza de tela — ya sabes que en mi habitación siempre tengo mucha privacidad.

— No sé si quieras tener esa plática conmigo en casa con tus papás – cierto que los padres de Marinette cuando sabían que estaban estudiando o solo pasando el rato para lo único que subían era para ofrecerles quizá un aperitivo, pero además de eso respetaban mucho su espacio.

— Mis papás estarán muy ocupados hoy con un pastel de novia, no te preocupes.

Ambas chicas enfilaron a casa de Marinette, al llegar como había dicho el matrimonio Dupain - Cheng estaba muy ocupado trabajando, solo las había saludado diciéndoles que había pizza arriba que comieran cuando quisieran que ellos terminarían el pastel y saldrían a entregarlo.

Como habían hecho cientos de veces antes subieron al segundo piso, tomaron platos y vasos y lo llevaron todo arriba junto a la pizza y algo de soda. Habían encendido la computadora mientras algunos videos al azar de reproducían y ellas comieron casi en silencio. Solo hasta que estuvieron satisfechas Alya hizo lo que había estado planeando.

— Marinette…

— ¿Sí?

— Tú, ¿Has paseado por el foro del Ladyblog?

— Hemm – lo cierto es que no disfrutaba pasar mucho tiempo allí. Como con cada celebridad del mundo Ladybug y Chat Noir tenían detractores, personas que se quejaban de como llevaban su labor como súper héroes. Ella y estaba segura que Chat Noir también, hacían todo tan bien como les era posible y de verdad le irritaba escuchar a esas personas – Alya, yo… no me gusta mucho estar en foros.

— Bueno, no importa, solo quería contarte. El foro tiene esta sección llamada "A" solo como abreviatura de Akumas. Hay un subtema por cada akuma que ha aparecido en París y muchas personas entran a comentar su experiencia con esos akumas – Marinette no la interrumpió en ningún momento escuchándola con atención. Alya se sirvió un poco más de soda y la bebió toda de golpe – cuando abrí el tema Aphrodite, nadie quería participar.

— Bueno… — considerando lo que había hecho el hechizo de ese akuma y lo privado que resultaba el tema, no era extraño que no quisieran contar su experiencia — fue un akuma muy extraño, seguro mucha gente solo quiere olvidar lo que paso con él.

— Supongo… pero, después de un par de días muchas personas empezaron a llegar y contar su experiencia con ese akuma… — Marinette miro a su mejor amiga con curiosidad — yo incluida.

— ¿Tú? – Marinette se sintió verdaderamente sorprendida, no sabía que Alya hubiera sido alcanzada por ese akuma… aunque después de que ella misma hubiera sido afectada, la verdad es que no se había enterado de nada.

— Sí – La chica morena sintió las mejillas ardiéndole — ya sabes, vale la pena si puedo tener videos para el blog y uno de sus besos me alcanzo…

— Oh…

— El caso es que he estado analizando todos los post de ese akuma — dijo tratando de desviar el tema a algo más cómodo — y creo que he sacado algunas cosas en claro.

— ¿Cómo qué?

— Las personas que han entrado hasta ahora han dicho que fue una experiencia… agradable. No digo que haya sido así para todos, pero todos los que han comentado en el blog han contado diferentes historias y todas giran como pudieron pasar un momento especial con alguien amado.

— ¿Con alguien amado?

— Sí, hasta el momento todos han dicho que al ser afectados por el hechizo del akuma estaban con alguien querido y que… pasó lo que pasó con personas que querían.

— Oh… — Marinette se revolvió un poco inquieta en su lugar.

— Creo que, la mayoría de las personas que recuerdan con mayor nitidez lo que les pasó con el hechizo de ese akuma son personas que estaban enamoradas desde un principio de la persona con la que… pues… ya sabes.

— ¿Enamoradas?

— Oh al menos que gustaban mucho de esa persona – rectificó — he estado recabando información sobre eso, muchas otras personas en realidad no recuerdan lo que paso cuando fueron akumatizados, como siempre pasa, pero la mayoría de las que sí, pues les ocurrió con alguien que querían.

Marinette no supo que responder "alguien querido… o alguien de quien gustaban mucho" en todo caso ella…

— Marinette – armándose de valor Alya finalmente pregunto — ¿tú… recuerdas lo que te pasó en ese salón con Chat Noir?

Marinette la miró con la casi miedo. ¡No! no quería hablar de eso con Alya, no sabría cómo explicarle lo que había pasado con Chat Noir, lo mucho que el momento había sido importante para ella… y seguramente no podría ocultar lo que había pasado algunos días después.

Pero antes de tener alguna excusa creíble el teléfono de su mejor amiga sonó y esta descolgó enseguida. Cruzó algunas palabras con su madre que le pedía regresar enseguida a casa que era tarde y ella tenía que salir urgentemente.

— Salvada por la campana – dijo Alya que se levantó del suelo donde habían estado comiendo juntas – te veo mañana en el colegio ¿Está bien?

— Sí, hasta mañana Alya.

Sin demasiada dilación Alya la dejó sola en su habitación, Marinette suspiró pesadamente. ¿Había la posibilidad que Alya dejara pasar el tema? "estamos hablando de Alya, Marinette ¡Por supuesto que no dejara pasar el tema!" La chica se acostó sobre su otomana cubriéndose la cara y sintiendo las mejillas calientes "alguien querido… o alguien de quien gustaban mucho" insistió el pensamiento en su cabeza.

Bien, no era como si ella pudiera realmente negar que apreciaba a Chat Noir, confiaba en él, y era… era guapísimo, por supuesto que gustaba de él, pero eso no significaba más que solo eso ¿verdad?

El pensamiento insistió en su mente durante toda esa tarde.

.

.

.

Marinette había estado buena parte de la noche dando vueltas en la cama, mirando de vez en vez la ventana de su habitación, imaginando la posibilidad de que el chico en el traje negro de cuero negro se asomara por ella de nuevo.

No es como si ella lo deseara, por supuesto no es como si lo estuviera buscando, solo, pues… pues…

Se levantó de la cama y tomó su celular solo para ver que eran las 1:52 a.m. imposible que esa noche pudiera dormir. Miró una última vez a Tikki dormida sobre su almohada plácidamente, se levantó de la cama y bajó las escaleras que la llevaban a su área de trabajo, quizá podía adelantar alguna de sus costuras y…

Cambió de idea de inmediato y se sentó frente a su computadora moviendo el ratón que reactivó la pantalla. Accedió al buscador donde tenía almacenado en favoritos el blog de Alya, sin detenerse a ver las ultimas noticias accedió al foro y de allí a la sección "A" allí al final de la lista estaba " _Aphrodite_ ". No se dio la oportunidad de dudar, abrió el subtema y empezó a leer.

 _"_ _Mentiría si dijera que no había imaginado un par de veces a un momento así, había sido desde que la conocía mi mejor amiga y ella es tan bonita y tan dulce, pero cuando me di cuenta de que estaba enamorada de un chico casi perfecto abandone toda esperanza de que algún día pasara algo entre nosotras. Ella nunca había dado ninguna indicación de que le gustaran las chicas, ni siquiera yo estaba segura de que me gustaran las chicas, porque solo me gusta ella…_

 _Estábamos en medio de una clase cuando Aphrodite llegó al colegio Françoise Dupont ¿Alguien más se ha dado cuenta que los akumas adoran nuestra escuela? ¿Genial no? Los profesores avisaron con gritos que un akuma estaba en el patio y que era mejor que estuviéramos ocultos._

 _Ella… tengo que agradecer la regla del anonimato… ella estaba muy asustada, siempre se asusta mucho cuando un akuma aparece, no ha tenido las mejores experiencias con ellos, pero la verdad es que a mí me emociona mucho verlos, nunca sabes cuál será su apariencia y sus poderes, yo prefiero cuando son monstruos escalofriantes y no solo niñas bonitas… nada genial._

 _Y este era otra chica bonita, parecía de hecho una de esas ilustraciones de nuestros libros de historia. Algunos de nuestros compañeros estaban más preocupados que asustados y empezaron a ayudar a los demás a salir de la escuela por la salida del gimnasio como… anónimo, casi lo olvido. Pero yo me quede escondida en la escuela junto con mi amiga, vi a Aphrodite encerrar a alguien en un salón y después seguir recorriendo los pasillos de la escuela. Fue solo cuestión de tiempo que nos encontrara, dijo algo, sobre que todos deberían ser capaces de sentir amor sin importar quien lo ofreciera y nos akumatizo a las dos…"_

Marinette estaba realmente adentrada en la lectura cuando se dio cuenta que el texto restante tenía un sombreado gris encima, era el tipo de sombreado que solo había visto en algunos post de juegos que te evitaban leer spoilers, y justo como esos desaparecía si hacías doble clic sobre ellos con el ratón.

 _"_ _A estas alturas todos sabemos que es lo que hacía Aphrodite, no sé cómo lo hayan sentido todos, yo solo sé que se sentía como si una especie de ola de calor te recorriera desde donde te había alcanzado el beso y te llenara el cuerpo entero, se sentía como algo caliente y podría jurar que incluso sabía dulce… cuando ella se sentó en mi regazo y me besó con timidez no se sintió para nada incorrecto, solo se sintió… genial._

 _Ella tiene el besó más bonito del mundo, su boca es tan pequeña siempre con lápiz labial color rosa y sus grandes ojos azules, siempre llenos de amabilidad, siempre había imaginado que sus besos serian justo así, amables, dulces bonitos. Lo que no me imaginé nunca es que pudiera ser tan atrevida debido al akuma, sus manos pequeñas no se detuvieron ni un poquito en acariciarme por encima de la ropa, delicadamente encima de la blusa… con más intensidad bajo mis mallones. A pesar del akuma me sorprendió tanto que recuerdo que brinqué y me di un golpe en la cabeza… aun me duele cuando lo recuerdo._

 _Me siento aun algo tímida al recordar esto, pero también me hace correr rápido el corazón cuando recuerdo lo suave que se sentía la piel entre sus muslos o lo infinitamente dulce que ella sabía… allí. Aun sonrió como tonta cuando la recuerdo a ella sonriendo tan cariñosamente y besándome por todas partes._

 _Aun no sé si fue solo por el akuma, no he tenido el valor de preguntárselo, pero me dijo que le gustaba mucho, que me quería, pero que nunca me lo había dicho porque era muy complicado al ser las dos chicas, yo también le dije que la quería, que me había enamorado de ella casi desde que nos conocimos… cuando… eso… eso que despertó a todos del hechizo del akuma sucedió, se sintió… todo mundo habla de lo bien que se siente, de lo genial que es, pero no es algo que puedas explicar con palabras, es algo que sientes que solo te pinta el mundo de colores, que te hace sentir viva, después de que paso las dos nos despertamos en el piso sin ropa y al mirarnos solo_ _pudimos reírnos._

 _No he tenido el valor de volver a hablar con ella de lo que sucedió ese día, cada vez que alguien menciona algo sobre Aphrodite ella se sonroja y sale casi corriendo, de verdad la aprecio y no quisiera hacerla sentir incomoda."_

Marinette misma sintió el corazón correrle más rápido cuando terminó de leer ese post en particular. Dos chicas. Desde luego no tenía nada de malo y si la chica que lo escribió se sentí feliz de haber logrado eso que tanto había soñado aun a pesar de haber sido solo por el akuma de verdad de sentía feliz por ella y esperaba que pudiera aclarar sus sentimientos con su amiga.

Buscó una entrada diferente y empezó de nuevo a leer.

 _"_ _Hemos sido novios desde hace un año así que en realidad nosotros ya habíamos hecho… algunas cosas… solo cosas que los novios de mucho tiempo han hecho aunque nunca habíamos llegado hasta el final hasta ese día._

 _Siempre me habían dicho que dolía. Mi madre me había dado la charla de las "flores y las abejas" y me había prometido llevar un preservativo siempre en la mochila desde que supo que tenía novio._

 _Yo ya había sido afectada por un akuma antes y él también, no voy a decirles cual, pero cuando hablamos de eso, los dos quedamos de acuerdo que ninguno de los dos lo recordaba, pero esta vez lo recordamos todo._

 _Fue… muy lindo. Todo fue tierno y suave, él es mucho más alto que yo así que abrazarlo siempre ha sido como abrazar un enorme oso de peluche, así que en ese momento mientras me abrazaba y me mecía sobre su amplio pecho y estaba dentro de mí, nunca me sentí más protegida o amada por él, yo estoy muy enamorada de él, desde el momento que nos volvimos novios yo supe que con el tiempo esto pasaría, yo sabía que él sería mi primera vez y aunque fue en esta ocasión tan extraña fue tal y como yo había soñado que seria, él fue amable, dulce y amoroso y no me sentí nada culpable o asustada o preocupada, solo algo sorprendida, yo no había siquiera imaginado como se sentiría cuando… cuando se alcanza un orgasmo, pero es mágico._

 _Después de eso me abrazó muy fuerte, estaba tan apenado por volver a mostrar sus sentimientos solo por la influencia de un akuma, pero de verdad no me importaba, solo estaba demasiado feliz por haber compartido con él ese momento"_

Ese post había sido tan tierno, incluso ella sintió envidia de lo que esta chica había experimentado con su novio. Compartir algo así con alguien a quien ya amabas sonaba como algo completamente diferente de lo que ella había experimentado.

Buscó el siguiente post

" _Él y yo habíamos estado tonteando desde hace tiempo, por culpa de un akuma nos habíamos vuelto más cercanos de un tiempo a la fecha, tengo que admitir que nunca he pensado que él no fuera atractivo, lo es, pero teníamos tanto tiempo de conocernos que lo sentía más como un hermano que como un chico._

 _Nosotros solo tonteábamos, insisto, nos habíamos besado algunas veces, al principio solo por curiosidad, después solo porque se sentía bien… se sentía muy bien._

 _Cuando el akuma llegó yo me quede atrás para poder verlo bien, participo mucho en este foro por eso cuando algún akuma aparece siempre intento fijarme bien en todo para venir a compartirlo. Él insistía en que nos fuéramos, en que ayudáramos a nuestros amigos a escapar… de alguna manera me siento culpable al pensar que mi mejor amiga fue afectada por este akuma y no hice nada por ayudarla._

 _No puedo decir que fuera un castigo haber sido yo afectada también por el akuma, probablemente es el único akuma que cualquiera hubiera querido tener alrededor, fue una experiencia… realmente emocionante._

 _Quizá sea demasiado abierta al hablar de mi experiencia, pero si vamos a hablar de lo que nos hizo Aphrodite, no creo que tenga caso guardarnos nada, creo que a todos nos haría bien hablar abiertamente de la experiencia… e incluso creo que será agradable poder recordar todo a detalle._

 _Aphrodite me alcanzó a mí con su beso, cuando él se dio cuenta me arrastró al baño de chicas y cerró detrás de él atrancando la puerta diciéndome que estaríamos seguros allí._

 _Podíamos estar seguros de lo que pasaba fuera, pero definitivamente él no estaba seguro de mí._

 _Recuerdo su rostro completamente rojo y sus ojos abiertos ampliamente cuando empecé a abrirme la blusa y pudo ver mi sujetador negro, intentó ser honrado y alejarse de mí encerrándose en uno de los cubículos, mala suerte que escogiera justo el único cubículo que ninguna chica usaba por que no se puede cerrar la puerta desde hace meses._

 _¿Ya había dicho que es bueno besando? Pues realmente lo es, él tiene ese tipo de beso que sientes que te calienta la sangre desde un principio, usando su lengua y mordiendo tus labios, al principio sé que de verdad quiso ser honrado, pero sé que le gusto, sé que le gusto de verdad mucho, así que solo acorralarlo en el cubículo sin sujetador pegándome a su cuerpo y robándole uno de esos besos que tanto me gustan, derribó todas sus defensas._

 _No había esperado que las cosas pasaran así, de haberlo podido planear quizá hubiera escogido que estuviéramos en su casa, en su habitación, rodeados por sus posters de Guetta, Van Dyk, y Afrojack, pero tengo que admitir que aun así fue la experiencia más excitante de toda mi vida… no es que tenga mucha experiencia, pero igual no creo que hubiera podido ser mejor._

 _Mis piernas rodeando su cintura mientras él suspiraba en mi cuello con sus manos aferrando mis caderas empujándome contra la pared del cubículo, mis pechos aplastados sobre su pecho, tan completamente dentro de mí, haciéndome sentir llena y satisfecha. Aun cuando nos deshagamos había sido tan increíble que enseguida en cuanto ambos recuperamos el aliento lo hicimos de nuevo, esta vez sentados sobre el depósito de agua del inodoro y fue mejor que la primera vez si es posible, porque dolió menos y estábamos en mayor sincronía._

 _Sé que suena vulgar decirlo aquí en donde quiera puede leerlo, pero… concuerdo con la mayoría aquí, esto fue algo que estuvo libre de culpas, de miedos, de dudas, no sé si fue por la influencia del akuma que ninguno sentimos inhibiciones, pero de todos modos no me importa, fue la mejor experiencia que he tenido en mi vida."_

Esta vez al terminar de leer sintió un cosquilleo en el vientre y las mejillas más calientes. Las cosas que esta chica había escrito habían sido mucho más explicitas que cualquier de los otros post, le sorprendía su valor para poder hablar de su experiencia con tanta naturalidad.

Y aparentemente los demás participantes del foro siguieron su ejemplo, los siguientes post de verdad la dejaron con la boca seca.

 _"_ _Para nosotros todo era una competencia, TODO, así que cuando Aphrodite nos afectó a los dos juntos convertir ese momento en una competencia no me sorprendió. La mejor competencia que hemos tenido alguna vez, nos miramos, nos retamos y decidimos que quien se corriera diez veces primero era quien ganaba. Cuando sentí los lentes fríos y la lengua caliente de su mejor amigo en mi espalda, supe que iba a perder…"_

Marinette salió de ese post sin atreverse a leer más, "correrse diez veces" "junto a su mejor amigo" sonaba como una descripción demasiado explicita y no se atrevió a leerlo. Al ir al siguiente post habría deseado también haberlo saltado.

" _A mí no me alcanzó el akuma, pero ¡Cielos!, abría amado que me pasara, de haber sabido cual era el poder de este akuma quizá no habría huido de la escuela, y ¿Saben con quién me hubiera gustado compartir ese hechizo? Adrien Agreste. Solo de imaginar a Adrien Agreste siendo afectado por este akuma, el chico más guapo de todo el colegio quitándose la ropa y haciéndome el amor, una verdadera pena que ese día no viviera al colegio_."

Marinette sintió un hueco en el estómago que de pronto sintió que nada podía llenar.

Adrien… afectado por Aphrodite…

Esta entrada tenía más respuestas que todas las demás, muchas chicas y un par de chicos concordaban con ello, lo mucho que les habría gustado compartir el poder de este akuma con Adrien.

Y ella…

La verdad es que la idea ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza. Lo que había compartido con Chat Noir ese día había llenado tanto su cabeza que de verdad no se le había siquiera pasado por la cabeza que hubiera podido haberle pasado con nadie más. Además lo que sentía por Adrien era algo más limpio, más puro, ella soñaba con sus besos, sí, pero soñaba con aun mas insistencia: con largas charlas a la luz de la luna sosteniendo su mano, soñaba con caminar al altar con él en un vestido blanco, soñaba con mañanas de domingo perezosas y paseos en el parque con sus hijos… sabía que necesitaba el sexo para los niños, pero de verdad nunca había pensado en ello como para crear fantasías al respecto.

Y ahora mismo, sus fantasías estaban llenas solo de cuero negro y ojos color neón. Lo peor de ese asunto era que no se sentía ni siquiera un poco culpable de ese deseo.

Por la primera vez podría haberle echado la culpa a Aphrodite, pero por la segunda, esa segunda donde los dos estaban conscientes del todo, la segunda vez era un recuerdo que solo al cerrar los ojos y recordar lo que había sentido la llenaba de un delicioso calor y un dulce sentimiento. Por lo que ella había sentido, pero quizá incluso más por la imagen de los ojos de él al mirarla. Aquello había sido pura magia.

Miró el reloj de nuevo, eran las 2:55 a.m. pero aun no sentía nada de sueño. Sin pensarlo más escribió una nueva entrada.

 _"_ _He pasado parte de esta madrugada leyendo todas sus entradas… no lo sé, quizá es tonto pero quiero tener el mismo valor que han tenido ustedes al contar lo que les pasó… quiero ser capaz de tampoco olvidar ese momento._

 _Él llevaba guantes así que no fui capaz de sentir sus manos, no fui capaz de sentir el calor de su piel porque me fue imposible quitarle la ropa, pero lo que si sentí fueron sus besos, sus besos fueron deliciosos. Él no había sido alcanzado por Aphrodite así que no estaba bajo el hechizo, solo yo. Lo llevé hasta el límite y durante todo ese tiempo aun así me respetó, no fue más lejos de lo que yo lo quise llevar pero aun así lo llevé hasta que devoré su boca hasta cansarme, me toqué a mí misma haciendo que me viera y me escuchara, le dije lo mucho que lo había deseado desde, quizá desde que lo había conocido, lo llevé hasta subir sobre su cuerpo y complacerme con la rigidez que tenía bajo los pantalones, lo cabalgué sin dejar de besarlo ni un momento, nos complacimos juntos, gritamos juntos… alcanzamos un orgasmo juntos._

 _Hace un par de días hicimos exactamente lo mismo de nuevo, esta vez sin influencia del akuma y fue aún mejor si es posible decirlo, porque esta vez pude saborear algo de su piel, gemí para él y él para mí, me regaló otro orgasmo maravilloso y él alcanzó el suyo con su cuerpo sobre el mío… él no solo me hizo el amor, sentí como si él estuviera devorándome, como si estuviera desesperado por tenerme, tan desesperado, tan obsesionado conmigo como yo ahora lo estoy con él y después dormimos juntos, sentí su calor abrigándome hasta que casi amaneció._

 _Se despidió de mi besándome en la mejilla de forma tan cariñosa que despertó en mi pecho una sensación tan placentera que solo me hizo reír de gozo… quería que me besara de nuevo, quería probar de nuevo la miel de sus besos en mis labios, pero no lo hizo… quizá porque sentía lo mismo que yo, que si volvía a besarme, nada nos detendría de entrar a mi habitación y volver a hacer todo desde un principio._

 _Quisiera verlo de nuevo, quisiera ser capaz de sentir su piel en mis manos, quisiera sentir sus manos recorriendo la mía, lo deseo con tanta desesperación ahora mismo dentro de mí que siento que no puedo respirar… ¿Eso está mal? Es alguien que aprecio, alguien en quien confió, pero estoy enamorada de otra persona. Pero aun cuando amo a otro chico sentir lo que siento por él no se siente ni siquiera un poco incorrecto, no siento nada de culpa de todo lo que hicimos, de todo lo que sentimos juntos ¿Sería tan malo atrevernos a más? ¿Estaría tan mal llegar hasta el final?..."_

Marinette presiono "enter" antes de tener tiempo de arrepentirse de su decisión, se abrazó a sí misma, viendo lo que había escrito en el foro, amando el recuerdo de esos momentos compartidos con el chico de traje negro, sintiendo como humedad se acumulaba en sus piernas.

Miró el reloj en la parte inferior de la pantalla, era las 3:30 a.m., tenía que ir a dormir o simplemente no rendiría ni siquiera un poco en el colegio al día siguiente. Justo antes de cerrar la página del foro, su entrada marcó un "me gusta".

— ¿Chat, eres tú? –Marinette sintió que el pecho se le apretaba de emoción, se rió de sí misma por su pensamiento y finalmente llevó el puntero del ratón al icono de cerrar y cerró la página del buscador, puso de nuevo su computador en suspensión y subió de nuevo a su cama, apenas cerró los ojos concilió el sueño.

.

.

.

"¿ _Estaría tan mal llegar al final?..."_

Adrien sintió la dureza de su miembro llenando sus pantalones hasta el punto en que le dolía.

Se había sentido como un pervertido cuando Nino le había dicho que debía entrar al foro del Ladyblog, y leer las historias que había allí de Aphrodite, de verdad a él no le parecía ni un poco excitante el enterarse de lo que perfectos extraños – o quizá no tan extraños – habían vivido al ser víctimas de ese akuma, pero Nino solo había soltado como algo inocente "quizá encuentres a alguien que conoces"

¿Marinette participaría en el foro del ladyblog? Alya era su mejor amiga y sabía que siempre estaban hablando sobre las cosas que la morena subía en el blog, la idea no era tan extraña. Había entrado allí solo por la loca posibilidad de que ella hubiera contado algo de lo que habían vivido.

Había leído varias entradas, enterándose de más de lo que había deseado enterarse. Leyendo como algunas personas más que contar su experiencia habían tomado este sitio como un sitio de fantasía, se había topado por lo menos con dos entradas donde lo involucraban a él, aun cuando las reglas del foro especificaban que todo debía hacerse de forma anónima para evitar problemas legales, seguro cuando Alya viera esos post los borraría, después de todo si llegaba a oídos de su padre que había chicas que afirmaban haber tenido sexo con él, seguro le causaría problemas a cualquiera que estuviera involucrado en ese rumor, incluyendo a Alya misma.

Se había dado por vencido cuando una nueva entrada se estrenó casi al mismo tiempo en que él había considerado cerrar la ventana del foro.

Todo lo que decía allí, era justo lo que él recordaba tan bien, cada palabra describiendo cada excitante momento que había vivido con esa chica, todo desde sus ojos, cada palabra haciendo correr su sangre más aprisa acumulándola en su entre pierna y lo último que había dicho, sentía que la garganta se le cerraba y casi no podía respirar mientras su corazón caminaba como loco.

 _"_ _¿Estaría tan mal llegar al final?..."_

— Marinette… — Adrien cerró sus ojos y gimió su nombre, mientras llevaba su mano a su entrepierna y presionaba evocando su imagen perfectamente nítida.

¡Diablos, no! ¡No estaría nada mal en llegar hasta el final! no tendría absolutamente nada de malo, sino todo lo contrario, él se sentía exactamente igual cada vez que tenía que verla en clases, cada vez que escuchaba su voz o su risa, cada vez que atrapaba por error su aroma a cerezas con sal, cada pequeño gesto que había estado alimentando un deseo que no parecía poder apagar no importaba cuantas veces se desahogara a sí mismo o cuantos baños fríos se diera, él también deseaba saber lo que se sentiría estar dentro de ella, estaba casi obsesionado con la duda de qué color serían sus pezones, rosas pálido como sus labios o rojos como fresas coronando un pastel de vainilla, quería beber el sudor bajando por su espalda, y quería comer de su centro hasta escucharla gritar.

Y si ambos estaban deseando lo mismo ¿Qué es lo que los estaba deteniendo?

 _Fin capítulo 3_

 _4 de septiembre de 2017_

 _11:30 p.m._

.

.

.

 _ **Nota de autora: Les he dicho ya lo mucho que me cuesta hacer lemon, no estoy segura de como podre hacer el capitulo cuatro.**_

 _ **Agradezcan con reviews xD**_

 _ **Tata**_

 _ **Mimi chan**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Miraculous Ladybug pertenece a Thomas Astruc, Zag Animation, Disney y TF1, hago esto sin fin de lucro._

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 ** _Aphrodite_**

 ** _Por Mimi chan_**

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 ** _Capítulo 4_**

Hay ciertas cosas en la vida para las que nadie puede prepararte, no importa cuánto te hablen de ello, hasta que no lo experimentas en carne propia no puedes entender de qué forma te cambian la vida.

El hacer el amor por primera vez con una persona era uno de esos eventos únicos. No porque averiguas finalmente lo que es sentir el placer del sexo, iba mucho más allá de eso. Hacer el amor por primera vez con una persona es un acto de intimidad, de permitir a alguien tomar de ti aquello que llamamos "inocencia". Te abre los ojos a un mundo hermoso, lleno de sensibilidad, de curiosidad, de anhelo y si vas de la mano de una persona en la que confías, de posible felicidad.

Si Papillon hubiese podido adivinar lo que pasaría, seguramente jamás habría permitido que el akuma Aphrodite existiera. Aun si ellos no se habían reconocido uno al otro, este akuma solo había servido para que estas dos almas gemelas se acercaran más y justo del modo en que lo necesitaban.

Marinette se negaba a aceptar a Chat Noir, sentía que era desleal con sus propios sentimientos, por demasiado tiempo había pensado que su corazón ya lo había entregado a otra persona. Adrien se había negado a hacer real la atracción que había sentido por Marinette desde el momento que la había conocido y ahora los dos habían caído de cabeza en toda su negación, hundiéndose en esta mutua atracción sin poder controlarla cuando estaban uno cerca del otro.

Y todo el mundo se estaba dando cuenta de eso. En especial Chloé Bourgeois.

Ella simplemente no podía entender lo que sus ojos veían en ese momento. Durante todas esas semanas lo había visto en realidad más de una vez, pero se había negado a creer que fuera real, tenía que ser su imaginación.

Tendría sentido si fuese Marinette quien lo empezara, hasta un ciego podía ver que ella moría por Adrien, pero ¿Al revés? solo no tenía ningún sentido para ella, pero allí estaba.

Mientras estaba esperando que Sabrina le trajera su batido dietético preparado especialmente para ella en la cafetería, había pensado que esperar en el aula y retocar su barniz de uñas sería un buen uso de su valioso tiempo. Pero el salón de clases no había estado vacío, se quedó en el pasillo mirando por uno de los ventanales. No que las personas dentro del salón la notaran, ellos estaban en su propio mundo aparentemente. Adrien estaba inclinado sobre un costado de Marinette, la chica le mostraba algo en tu tableta electrónica. Sería una escena de lo más normal, si no fuera porque mientras Marinette no lo veía Adrien hundía su nariz en su cabello y aspiraba profundo o porque por cualquier excusa su amigo buscaba tocar sus manos, cubrir con su cuerpo su espalda, acariciar su cabello y la mirada que le dedicaba estaba cargada de tanto deseo que podía llegar a ser obscena si Marinette supiera lo que significaba.

Pero ella era demasiado estúpida, o al menos eso aparentaba. ¿Eso era a lo que estaba jugando? ¿Fingía que no notaba lo que Adrien hacía y lo provocaba al aparentar que lo rechazaba? ¿No eran todos los chicos iguales después de todo? Desean siempre solo lo que no pueden tener.

Después del akuma Aphrodite podía decir que había cierta "aura" en todo el colegio, la mitad de sus compañeros de clase habían sido alcanzados por uno de sus besos. ¡Pero no, Adrien! él ni siquiera había estado en el colegio ese día y aunque uno de sus besos lo hubiera alcanzado en las andadas de ese akuma por la cuidad, no lo había alcanzado con Marinette, ella había estado en la escuela, ese día, hasta donde ella podía recordar. Por supuesto ella no se había quedado a ser víctima de ese akuma, en cuanto la alarma de akuma había sonado ella había sido puesta en su limusina y llevada a casa. Este sistema no solía funcionar cuando el akuma estaba buscándola expresamente a ella, pero suponía era una de esas cosas que tenía que soportar, no era fácil ser tan popular como lo era ella, pero hasta el momento que ella había sido sacada de la escuela estaba segura que Marinette había estado allí.

Y ¿si uno de esos besos había alcanzado a Adrien? seguro solo estaba persiguiendo a Marinette porque… pues porque era la primera que estaba en su campo de visión. Era su ventaja por estar justo frente a él durante las clases, pero… ella misma estaba lista y deseosa por poder enseñarle todo lo que él quisiera averiguar sobre ese campo, quizá lo único que le hacía falta era darse cuenta que ella estaba allí esperando por cualquier señal que él le diera.

Y ese momento era tan bueno como cualquier otro, acomodó su cabello y se miró en su espejo de mano para asegurarse de que su labial estaba en su sitio y se dirigió a acabar de una vez con la locura de su amigo.

— La última vez la pegatina con olor a cuero fue una gran idea – dijo Adrien sonriendo para la chica de ojos azules – recuerdo haber leído en la red que esa edición especial del disco se vendió como pan caliente en parte por eso.

— Espero que sí – dijo Marinette mordiendo su labio un momento – por eso mismo debe ser algo diferente, pero que grite "Jaged Stone".

Adrien sintió su sangre caminar pesada en sus venas cuando Marinette se mordió el labio de nuevo en un gesto nervioso.

¿Había pasado realmente un año con esta chica preciosa sentada detrás de él y no la había notado? Bien, no exactamente que no la hubiera notado. Era más bien que solo era una chica más, una chica realmente linda y talentosa que tenía una sonrisa preciosa y unos ojos luminosos. No era ciego, aquel día cuando ella había aceptado sus disculpas por lo del chicle y lo había visto por primera vez con esos enormes ojos azules antes de que el paraguas se cerrara sobre ella no lo había olvidado, pero solo una buena amiga. Pero ahora mismo él era dolorosamente consiente de su presencia.

Cuando la alarma del receso de clases había sonado y la había visto quedarse dentro del aula vacía había tenido que regresar sobre sus pasos y quedarse alrededor de ella. La misma cosa que había estado haciendo durante toda una semana.

¿Alguien podía culparlo? ¿Sentía él mismo aunque fuera un poco de culpa? No. Él sentía hambre por ella. Pero era un tipo de hambre que al alimentarla parecía solo crecer más. Durante todos esos días había estado buscando de todas las formas posibles solo poder, aunque fuera de la forma más simple tocarla. Buscando siempre excusas tontas para poder acercarse a ella, para poder estar lo bastante cerca y sentir el aroma a lavanda de su cabello o tocarla, a veces solo alcanzarle una pluma y tocar la punta de sus dedos era suficiente para estar a solas en su habitación por la noche y dar rienda suelta a su imaginación.

Sabía que era joven, sabía que a esta edad sus hormonas lo hacían una presa fácil, ni siquiera eran los primeros sueños eróticos que había tenido en su vida, había tenido muchos de ellos y todos habían involucrado encontrar lugares secretos donde el traje de labybug se abría, pero desde lo que había pasado con Marinette… solo… ¡Dios! La chica había aparecido cada noche en sus sueños en medio de la más dulce lencería: encajes, velos trasparentes, pequeñas piezas de organza que parecían tan delicadas que podrían derretirse si solo alcanzara a tocarlas. Sus ojos claros como el cielo de primavera siempre lo perseguían inundados de lujuria, una lujuria que le prometía paraísos indescriptibles en sus brazos, y al mismo tiempo el fuego del infierno entre sus piernas.

Verla todos los días en la escuela después de verla semidesnuda en sus fantasías era casi insoportable, cada vez que ella pasaba a su lado el profundo olor a cerezas y sal que él recordaba de aquella tarde lo golpeaba como un puñetazo. Había sentido más veces de las que podía contar el loco impulso de tomar su mano y conducirla de nuevo a algún lugar solo y privado, empotrarla contra una pared y hacer con su cuerpo todo lo que su deseo le dictaba. Ansiaba ver de nuevo su rostro sudoroso y exótico alcanzando un orgasmo en sus brazos, deseaba locamente estar dentro de ella y sentir su propio clímax unido a su cuerpo.

Pero desde luego Adrien no debería estar sintiendo estos deseos, él no tenía ningún motivo para cazarla por los pasillos de la escuela con el mínimo consuelo de atrapar en la brisa algo del perfume acaramelado de su piel. Marinette no había tenido esa intima experiencia con Adrien Agreste, sino con Chat Noir.

Adrien Agreste no debería estar haciendo nada como lo que hacía ahora mismo inclinado detrás de ella, su pecho casi tocando su espalda, uno de sus brazos apoyados en su escritorio, observando su tableta electrónica el que podía ser el diseño de la próxima portada del nuevo disco de Jaged Stone. Tan cerca de ella que realmente podía sentir el aroma de su crema corporal, algo floral que le hacía agua la boca, algo dulce que le provocaba las ganas locas de enterrar su nariz en la curva de su cuello.

— Había pensado que quizá podría incluirse una punta de guitarra como la de Jaged – Marinette giró a ver a Adrien que se irguió hacia atrás regresándole su espacio personal — ¿Sabías que la punta de guitarra de Jaged Stone está hecha con uno de los dientes de Fang?

— ¿En serio? – aunque si lo sabía, Adrien adoraba verla hablar con tanto entusiasmo.

— Sí, los cocodrilos en realidad a lo largo de su vida pueden mudar sus dientes hasta 50 veces – siguió explicándole — conseguir sus dientes es muy fácil, pero quizá la disquera no quiera invertir en un gasto así, aun cuando solo fuera una edición especial.

— Igual deberías preguntarle a Jaged – la animó el joven modelo — si la idea le gusta quizá él pueda usar sus influencia para poder conseguirlos.

— Es probable que el acuario de _Porte Doreé_ pudiera donarlos – dijo cada vez más entusiasmada con la idea – hasta donde sé, Jaged Stone hace donaciones importantes al acuario justo para su hábitat de cocodrilos y caimanes.

— Creo que es una gran idea Marinette.

— Nada pierdo con intentarlo – dijo imaginando las posibilidades – estoy segura de que a… — un ligero sonrojo se pintó a través de su nariz haciendo brillar sus pequeñas pecas como chispas de canela sobre su piel – un amigo, le gustaría tener uno de estos discos de edición especial, podría incluso conseguírselo autografiado.

¡Dime que estás hablando de Chat Noir! Sintió el chico casi gritar por dentro ¿Sabía Marinette que Chat Noir era fan de Jaged Stone? Trató de recordar si en algún momento lo había comentado a algún reportero o si en las ocasiones que había estado involucrada la estrella de rock, se había dejado ver su admiración.

Estuvo a punto de preguntarle cuando…

— Adrien.

El chico giró para ver a Chloé de pie detrás él de él con sus manos en su espalda, con su boca de lápiz labial rosa haciendo un puchero batiendo sus pestañas como abanicos "¿Adrien?" Chloé nunca lo llamaba Adrien.

— Sí, Chloé.

— ¿Podrías venir a ayudarme un momento? – pidió la joven rubia con un tono amable — Necesito sacar algo urgentemente de mi casillero pero está atascado.

— ¿Podría esperar? Marinette y yo…

— El descanso está por terminar – insistió con el mismo tono cordial que había usado antes aunque por dentro no se sentía tan simpática en realidad — después será muy tarde, no tardara nada.

— Ve Adrien – intervino Marinette sonriéndole, agradecida por el momento que se había detenido a ayudarla con sus ideas — ahora mismo solo debo hacer algunas llamadas, gracias por tu ayuda.

— Está bien.

Adrien se levantó con cierto fastidio, tenía que pelear mucho porque Marinette estuviera lo bastante distraída para no notar como la invadía. Chloé se colgó de su brazo y de restregó contra él como siempre solía hacer, solo respiró profundo y la siguió a donde estaban los casilleros.

Llegó hasta el casillero de su amiga y lo abrió sin mayor dificultad. Giró a ver a su amiga, encontrándola más cerca de lo que era normal, ella casi se recostó sobre él arrinconándolo en los casilleros.

— ¿Chloé?

— Yo entiendo lo que está pasándote, Adrien – dijo con una voz baja y casi melosa, colgando sus brazos por su cuello. Adrien tragó saliva nervioso – lo mismo me pasa a mí.

— No te entiendo, Chloé.

— Oh Adrikins, no tienes porque se tan tímido conmigo – una "risita", esa risa coqueta que las chicas usaban para parecer inocentes salió de sus labios y sinceramente le dio escalofríos – los dos tenemos ya quince años, casi dieciséis, prácticamente somos adultos, si somos discretos podríamos hacer lo que quisiéramos.

— ¿Lo que quisiéramos? – dijo mirando a los lados esperando que alguien pudiera sacarlo de esa situación, no había ni una mosca.

— He visto como miras últimamente a… esa ordinaria – uno de sus dedos perfectamente manicurados empezó a hacer un camino bajando por su pecho rumbo a su cintura — eres un chico joven, guapo, lleno de energía – algo se revolvió en el estómago de Adrien cuando su dedo caminó por sobre su abdomen – sé que debes tener ciertos deseos, yo estaría feliz de… – su dedo caminó por debajo de la cintura de sus pantalones – echarte una mano.

Como si Chloé lo hubiera tocado con un cable de corriente eléctrica Adrien brincó y sostuvo sus dos manos alejándola enseguida de él.

— ¡Chloé, no!

— Nadie tendría porque saberlo Adrien, cariño, solo tú y yo – no se dejó desanimar por su rechazo, Chloé estaba segura que solo era timidez — y podríamos ir a el hotel de papá, tengo una llave maestra para usar la habitación que yo quiera.

Adrien la miró sin podérselo creer. ¡Ella estaba hablando en serio! Soltó sus manos y la tomó de los hombros, sintió el pulso de la chica rubia correr acelerado bajo sus manos.

— Chloé – Adrien la miró directo a su rostro mostrándose completamente serio, ella le devolvió una mirada confundida – no tengo ninguna intención de hacer "eso" contigo.

— No tenemos que hacerlo todo – poco a poco Chloé perdió parte de su seguridad — solo, ya sabes, pasarlo bien.

— No tengo intención de hacer nada contigo Chloé, eres mi amiga – el rostro de su amiga se descomponía a cada momento – Chloé crecimos juntos, te veo incluso como a una hermana pequeña.

— ¡No quiero ser tu hermana pequeña! – la joven protestó dando un paso atrás soltándose del agarre de su amigo.

— Lo siento pero es de la única manera en que puedo verte – Adrien trató de endulzar su tono, ser más amable para no lastimarla, pero pudo ver sus ojos empezarse a aguarse.

— Pero tú lo deseas – con ira la chica se frotó los ojos con sus puños — te lo veo en los ojos cada vez que estas con esa.

— Es… — Adrien no podía negar eso, pero no quería tener que admitirlo frente a la chica que le hacia la vida imposible a Marinette cada que tenía la oportunidad — ella…

— ¡No! ¡Lo prohíbo! – Chloé gritó furiosa — ¡Yo soy la elegida Adrien, somos iguales, somos hermosos, ricos, famosos, populares! ¡Ella no es nada!

— ¡No hables así de ella!

— ¿Por qué la defiendes?

— Porqué ella me gusta.

Adrien entornó los ojos un momento, ¡Diablos! No había tenido ninguna intención de decírselo. Conocía a Chloé demasiado bien, decirle eso solo serviría para que hiciera a Marinette su blanco de ataque con más insidiosa persistencia.

— No. – Chloé se negaba a creerlo, Adrien no podía haber dicho eso, no de la ordinaria panadera – Tú… no puedes hablar en serio.

— Chloé, escucha – Adrien quiso acercarse a ella de nuevo pero el paso que el chico intento dar, Chloé lo retrocedió — no tenía ninguna intención de decirte esto, ni siquiera se lo he podido decir a ella y… las cosas son complicadas, aun no puedo decírselo y…

Pero aun cuando Adrien no tenía ni idea de que es lo que estaba intentando explicarle Chloé no lo dejó, lo empujó y salió corriendo de la sala de casilleros. Sentía culpa de lo feliz que lo hacía no tener que explicarle esto aún, pero tendría que buscarla después cuando tuviera sus ideas en orden y explicarle. Adrien no solo la había despreciado, sino que directamente había despreciado a una chica, una amiga, que le había ofrecido sexo, ¿Cuán humillante debía ser eso?

Aparentemente lo bastante humillante para ser akumatizada.

Porque en el momento que Chloé salió de la sala de casilleros fue directa al baño de chicas y como a Morphy le gusta poner su ley todos los días en práctica, el baño estaba vacío dejando a Chloé soltar algunas lágrimas rabiosas mientras solo una persona podía percibir toda su rabia.

" _Lilith, tú eres la auténtica dueña del amor de ese chico, como las leyendas cuentan, eres la auténtica compañera de hombre perfecto, yo te doy el poder de ir y hacerlo tuyo. Solo quiero algo a cambio_ ".

— Con mucho gusto. Papillon – la chica se limpió un par de lágrimas del rostro mirándose en su pequeño espejo de mano donde una mariposa negra se posó — Siempre que pueda sacar a cierta impostora de mi camino.

Y así justo cuando Marinette estaba terminando su llamada realmente contenta porque la idea a Jaged Stone le había encantado y le dijo que lo dejara en sus manos, se dejó escuchar el escandalo habitual de chicos corriendo a esconderse mientras la alarma del colegio sonaba y en el altavoz el director Damocles daba el aviso de: "todos regresen a sus aulas y tomen las medidas de emergencia, tenemos un ataque de akuma".

Marinette sintió un peso en el estómago que la obligó a llevarse las manos y presionar sobre él. Era el primer akuma que aparecía desde "Aphrodite". La primera vez que vería a Chat Noir desde que habían estado juntos en el museo.

— ¡Marinette Dupain Cheng! – El molesto y femenino grito se escuchó por toda la escuela — ¡Sal y enfréntate a mí, impostora!

"Y ahora ¿Qué se supone que hice?" pensó la chica. Otro akuma expresamente detrás de ella, que novedad.

Fuera del aula Adrien había escuchado el mismo reclamo, se asomó desde una de las ventanas de la sala de casilleros para ver en el patio al akuma. Vestida entera de rojo, con un par de cuernos torcidos y dorados hechos de su propio cabello sobre su cabeza y una serpiente envolviéndola.

— Creo que tu amiga no tomó muy bien tu rechazo – dijo Plagg desde el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

— Plagg, ¡transfórmame!

Y cuando Adrien tuvo listo su traje no se detuvo a enfrentar a Chloé, directamente subió al segundo piso y entró a su aula. Marinette estaba en el mismo lugar donde la había dejado. La sonrisa de alivio al verlo allí y el suave sonrojo sobre su nariz fue la mejor bienvenida que hubiera podido desear.

— ¿Y ahora quién es? – preguntó la joven poniéndose de pie, colgando su pequeño bolso en su cuello.

— _Mademoiselle_ Bourgeois – respondió Chat Noir, tendiendo su mano para ella esperándola al final de la escalera.

— ¡Por qué a mí! – dijo Marinette mirando el techo, esperando que de alguna manera de verdad alguna divinidad le respondiera, pero ninguna lo hizo.

— ¿Lista para una salida elegante, princesa?

Escalofríos los recorrieron a ambos cuando Marinette tomó la mano del súper héroe, Chat Noir cerró sus dedos alrededor de ella con placer, sintiendo el peso de su pequeña mano, sintiendo electricidad recorriéndolos al mero contacto.

— Lista. – respondió la chica disfrutando del toque cálido del cuero alrededor de su mano

Chat Noir la atrajo cerca, alcanzó a percibir de nuevo el aroma de lavanda de su cabello y tuvo que reprimir muy duro las ganas de besarla que tenía. Una fortuna que en ese mismo momento una serpiente quisiera brincar sobre ellos, el gato negro alcanzó a saltar, patear la estructura de una ventana abriéndola y saltando con la chica en brazos huyendo de allí.

La alarma de Akuma sonaba ahora por toda la cuidad mientras Chat Noir llevaba a la chica en brazos y saltaba esquivando a la gran serpiente que destrozaba todo a su paso con tal de alcanzarlos con el Akuma parada sobre su cola sin perder el equilibrio. Chat Noir no tuvo más remedio que meterse en medio de un mercado y entre los puestos y la gente del lugar el akuma les perdió la pista por un momento, solo el tiempo suficiente para llegar a un lugar más adecuado para una batalla.

Llegaron al trocadero, Chat Noir finalmente se pudo detener detrás de una de las columnas del edificio principal que en ese momento ya estaba vacío.

— Chloé en sí misma no tiene nada donde pueda tener escondido el akuma –Marinette le dijo a su compañero cuando la puso en el piso, ella había estado de frente a el akuma que los cazaba – pero la serpiente tiene un espejo en la frente, Chloé ella siempre lleva un espejo para retocar su maquillaje, quizá allí este escondido.

— Gracias por el dato princesa – admiraba lo astuta que la chica solía ser, en ocasiones como esa cualquier otra chica probablemente solo estaría preocupada por su propia seguridad no tratando de ayudarlo a él a encontrar el akuma — pero ahora quédate escondida aquí por favor, Ladybug no debe tardar en llegar y nos haremos cargo.

— Ten cuidado Chat, parece que Chloé está muy molesta, solo el cielo sabe porque.

— ¿Te preocupas por mi princesa? – le guiñó un ojo con coquetería

— Siempre. – respondió la chica sin pensárselo demasiado.

El gato negro cubrió una de sus mejillas con una de sus manos, la cálida piel de Marinette se sentía aun por encima del guante. Estaba inclinándose sobre ella, cuando el estruendo del akuma cayendo en medio de la plaza se dejó escuchar.

— Quédate aquí, por favor.

— Estaré bien.

Sintiendo que el estómago se le contraía, Chat la dejo allí sola y fue a donde el akuma lo estaba esperando.

— Trae a la chica aquí, gato – dijo Chloé mientras la serpiente gigante se arremolinaba en sus pies – si cooperas quizá sea amable cuando te quite tu miraculous y no te rompa demasiados huesos.

— No sé qué es lo que te hayan dicho – dijo Chat Noir haciendo girar su bastón – pero cuando se trata de una pelea entre una serpiente y un gato, el último es él que obtiene siempre su cena.

— No cuando la serpiente te deja todos los huesos rotos.

Y la enorme serpiente se lanzó en contra del gato que la estaba esperando, pero a medio metro de él rápidamente el hilo negro y resistente del yoyo de Ladybug se enrolló alrededor de la serpiente haciéndola caer como un nudo al piso.

— _Mademoiselle Bourgeois_ – Ladybug cayó justo al lado de su compañero sosteniendo el otro extremo de su yoyo – pensé que la última vez había quedado claro que este gato y esta catarina pelean juntos, me parece muy mal educado que no haya decidido esperarme.

— No tengo ninguna intención de pelear, si me dan a la chica iré a ocuparme de ella a otro lugar – el akuma se sostuvo la cabeza un momento como solían hacer muchos de ellos – primero Marinette, y luego Adrien será mío, después obtendré sus miraculous, ese fue el trato.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver Marinette con Adrien? – Preguntó Ladybug verdaderamente confundida.

Y por primera vez era una pregunta que incluso ella tenía que plantearse. Los escalofríos al estar con Adrien, la falta de aliento de capacidad de hilar sus ideas junto a su boca, bueno… miró de reojo a su compañero. No, no era el momento para pensar en eso.

— ¡Lo ha vuelto loco! – grito aún más furiosa Chloé por tener que admitirlo ella misma en voz alta — la persigue por todos lados, esta hechizado por ella. Cuando quite a Marinette del camino, Adrien se dará cuenta que yo soy la elegida para él.

— Ok… — Ladybug ahogo una risa incrédula — creo que finalmente Chloé se rompió.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó Chat Noir.

— Puedo decirte algo de seguro Chat – Ladybug giró a ver a su compañero con un gesto escéptico — a Adrien Agreste jamás se le ocurriría perseguir a Marinette.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Ella es… demasiado insignificante para él.

— Eso no es cierto – reclamó el gato negro enseguida sin poder evitar sentirse enojado, Ladybug no conocía lo suficiente a Marinette si decía algo así de ella — Marinette es…

Pero antes de que el gato negro pudiera decir más el reptil se retorció de forma que el yoyo lo soltó y el arma salió disparada al aire de las manos de la heroína y la serpiente se arrojó contra ellos, ambos héroes la esquivaron.

Mientras más furiosa se ponía Chloé por no poder derrotar a los héroes o encontrar a Marinette, la serpiente se volvía más violenta y más grande, lanzaba coletazos furiosos destrozando todo a su alrededor. El _lucky charm_ de Ladybug le entregó una flauta, no fue difícil descubrir que tenía que hacer con ella, pero le era imposible tener el tiempo suficiente para tocar algo, pues no dejaba de atacar bajo las órdenes de Lilith.

El tiempo corría en su contra y no quería dejar a Chat solo peleando con esta criatura, había alcanzado por lo menos los 10 metros de largo y tendría al menos un metro de grosor.

— Chat, ayúdame llevémosla cerca del edificio – lanzo su yoyo armando un plan apresurado — tendremos que tirarlo sobre ella.

— ¡Ladybug, no! – Chat Noir observo como su compañera avanzaba al mismo lugar donde Marinette se ocultaba — ¡Al edificio no!

Pero Ladybug no se detuvo, lanzó su yoyo en dirección al edificio principal de trocadero. La serpiente ignoró al gato y la siguió a ella. La heroína corrió entre las columnas, la serpiente pasaba golpeándolas y tirándolas a su paso, si solo Chat usara su cataclismo el techo se vendría abajo y podría detenerla al menos por un momento, pero él estaba congelado en su lugar. Para su buena suerte las columnas que la serpiente iba tirando debían ser columnas de soporte pues la cúpula que estaba sobre ellas se vino abajo, pudo alejarse lo suficiente para no ser alcanzada, pero no así la serpiente. Tomó la flauta enseguida y sopló dentro de ella, una melodía con aire oriental se escuchó, la serpiente que se había estado revolviendo bajo los escombros se dejó de mover finalmente.

Ladybug avanzó hasta esta y golpeó su frente, el espejo en su haz se rompió y el akuma fue liberado y purificado enseguida. Chloé volvió a ser ella misma y el poder del miraculous restableció todo lo destruido por la cuidad.

Ella estaba por ir con su compañero cuando este se acercó a ella molesto.

— ¡Te dije que no vinieras aquí! – dijo demasiado nervioso el gato negro buscando a su alrededor.

— Gracias por la ayuda de todos modos – respondió con sarcasmo la heroína.

— Marinette estaba aquí – giró a verla con poder ocultar su preocupación — le dije que no se moviera de este lugar. ¿Estaba aquí? ¿La viste cuando estuviste aquí?

— ¿Marinette? – Ladybug sintió que su estómago se revolvía al sentir la preocupación de Chat por ella… ¿Ella realmente le importaba tanto para reclamarle a Ladybug por su seguridad?

— Si, tú sabes quién es – Chat se sintió violento, por supuesto que Ladybug sabía quién era — Cabello oscuro, ojos azules, hermosa, la conoces ha estado en medio de otros ataques de akuma.

— Sí, claro sé quién es – admitió nerviosa la heroína — no estaba aquí Chat, estoy segura de que ha ido a un lugar seguro cuando vio la pelea.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar segura?

— Marinette es una chica lista, seguro que se ha puesto a salvo en casa o algún otro lugar seguro.

Los pendientes de la heroína empezaron a parpadear y sonar la alarma de que su energía estaba a punto de terminarse.

— Debo irme Chat.

— Si – dijo distraído pero acercándose para poder chocar sus puños – hasta luego Ladybug.

E increíblemente el gato se fue antes de que ella pudiera decir algo más. Y si conocía a Chat como creía conocerlo sabía que él estaba yendo ahora mismo a su casa solo para asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

Y eso hacia latir su corazón como loco.

Brincó los techos de los edificios de París para poder llegar a casa. Su tiempo término solo a un par de cuadras de la panadería, corrió las últimas dos cuadras hasta llegar a casa, sus padres la recibieron aliviados de saber que no había corrido peligro con este último akuma.

Subió a su habitación dejando a Tikki salir de su bolso subió a su balcón, su corazón latió aún más rápido cuando lo vio allí mirando, trepado en el barandal, probablemente buscándola.

Al verlo allí acuclillado en la baranda de su balcón en un perfecto equilibrio sintió un escalofrió, no supo que decir un largo momento. Pero ella no era ninguna cobarde, así que tragó saliva y lo llamó.

— Hola – la palabra salió de su boca casi como un gruñido gutural, Marinette carraspeó un momento y repitió – hola.

Y de nuevo no supo que decir ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué has venido? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Todas sonaban como preguntas demasiado agresivas que no tenía intención que sonaran como tal, después de todo debería saber ya que hacia allí, él la había salvado hacia un momento, estaba preocupado por ella.

— Chat…

— No tengo ninguna buena excusa – dijo el gato negro adivinando lo que Marinette podía estar pensando – solo quería saber cómo estabas, la batalla se movió al lugar donde estabas y...

— Estoy bien, Ladybug llegó y yo tenía que irme – dijo caminando a su lado – ¿Cómo estás tú?

Chat Noir no respondió. Había electricidad en el aire una tensión imposible de negar, magnética y cálida. Antes de saber realmente que estaba haciendo Marinette se puso de pie frente a él y lo miró directo a los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa, el gato negro no perdió el tiempo y se inclinó para apoyar su frente contra la suya, su aroma le llenó la nariz y solo hasta tenerla cerca sintió que el miedo que había estado anidando en su pecho y su estómago se relajaba.

Y Marinette sentía exactamente lo mismo, pensar en todas las horas que había estado mirando por la ventana esperando verlo aparecer, asomarse por la escotilla de su habitación ante cualquier sonido extraño esperando que fuera Chat Noir quien estuviera allí, todo eso llegaba a su final en ese mismo momento mientras sentía el calor de la poquita piel que veía expuesta de él.

— Sabía que sería una mala idea – dijo Marinette sin encontrar el valor de moverse, sino más bien poniendo sus manos sobre su pecho.

— Lo es – apoyó una mano en su mejilla y su pulgar acaricio su oreja, resbalando sobre unos pequeños pendientes negros que siempre solía usar — pensar en ti me tiene distraído la mitad del día, las personas a mi alrededor empiezan a pensar que estoy volviéndome loco.

— Mi mejor amiga ha estado a punto de ponerme en un interrogatorio del que he podido escapar por los pelos – bien, más exactamente en el momento que Alya había querido volver a traer el tema a la mesa, ella le dijo que le contaría solo cuando ella le contara también lo que le había pasado a ella, Alya aún no encontraba el valor para hacerlo, pero no dudo que en algún momento dado lo tuviera.

— Dudo que Alya se rinda – sonrió divertido.

— ¿Cómo sabes que Alya es mi mejor amiga?

"Bien Adrien, bien" ¿Cómo se supone que Chat Noir podía saber quién era su mejor amiga? Solo Adrien podía saber eso a no ser que Chat Noir le dijera que la acosaba o algo por el estilo.

— Chat… — la chica dio un pequeño paso más cerca, su cuerpo menudo y el aroma a lavanda de su pelo lo envolvió como niebla, no sabía que usaba ella para lavar su pelo pero olía estupendo — ¿Cómo…?

Suponía esta era tan buena excusa como cualquier otra, estando tan cerca de él solo alcanzar sus labios fue lo más simple del mundo, distraerla era apenas la excusa, la verdadera razón para besarla es que la necesitaban locamente, necesitaba al menos un poco de ella para poder aplacar esta hambre que estaba dentro de él comiéndolo vivo y que parecía nada más que ella podía calmar.

Tenía caso intentar contar lo que duro el beso, o como bajó de la baranda del balcón para estar con los pies firmes sobre el piso, como la atrajo hasta que estuvieron de nuevo juntos de rodillas a pecho, quizá lo único que valía la pena la pena notar era que se había roto hasta que él había colado sus manos bajo su blusa alrededor de su espalda baja y ella no había podido detener un gemido que viajó desde su vientre a su boca llenándole a él también la boca.

— Lo siento – sabía que estaba yendo muy rápido, pero estaba peleando realmente duro por dar marcha atrás y no estaba seguro como es que podía mantener tanto control con esta chica que evidentemente desafiaba su resistencia solo con su presencia.

— Yo no – la chica soltó una risa nerviosa, había estado muriendo por otro beso.

— Marinette, deja de retar mi resistencia – ocultó su rostro contra su hombro sin poderla dejar ir, pero resistiendo la necesidad de otro beso.

— ¿Quién está retando a quien Chat Noir? – La chica suspiro profundamente, su busto apretado contra su pecho y el cuero caliente — Tú eres el que vino aquí y quien me ha besado de nuevo.

— Tú eres la que no ha dudado en corresponderme – se burló de ella Chat apoyando sus labios contra la piel de su cuello. Finalmente.

— Chat… tenemos un problema.

— ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo podamos solucionarlo?

Oh sí, Marinette sí que la tenía, una idea que le quemaba por dentro y que moría por decirla, pero…

Si lo que decía la gente era cierto esto haría que al descubrir todo el misterio, al descubrir todo lo que les causaba curiosidad, lo que la tenía con la cabeza en las nubes todo el día, si pudiera tener todo aquello entonces la curiosidad terminaría ¿Verdad? Ya no tendría que preguntarse cómo se sentiría, lo que significaría, porque ya lo sabría.

O… podía volverse mucho peor.

Porque lo que Marinette sentía era mucho más que solo curiosidad sobre el sexo, lo que ella sentía era curiosidad sobre el chico bajo el traje de cuero negro y no sentía que probarlo fuera a apagar esa curiosidad.

Impertinente como solía ser a menudo, una muy familiar alarma llenó el silencio que se había instalado entre los dos, Marinette miró la mano del gato negro, solo una de las manchas había desaparecido.

— Debes irte.

— Solo un minuto más – Chat apretó el agarre que tenía alrededor de su cintura — por favor.

— Chat – Dios, los escalofríos que la recorrían toda la espalda donde el gato negro tenía sus manos — me haces esto tan difícil.

— Tampoco para mi es fácil princesa.

Compartieron otro beso complicado mientras la alarma del anillo volvió a sonar, ambos la ignoraron a favor de comerse los labios el uno al otro, pero cuando sonó una cuarta vez no pudieron seguirlo haciendo.

— Tengo que irme – el gato negro seguía rosando esos labios a los que se sentía adicto — pero no quiero hacerlo.

— Lo sé – saborear su saliva en su boca la hacía sentir tan imprudente, Marinette estaba realmente tentada a pedirle que se quedara y dejar que toda su precaución diera un salto por su balcón — tampoco quisiera que te fueras.

— ¿Podría… podría volver esta noche? – "di que sí por favor, por favor, por favor" rogó en su interior Chat.

— Yo…

— Creo que estamos teniendo una conversación importante, solo te robare algunos minutos de tu tiempo, solo terminemos de hablar de esto antes de que nos vuelva locos, ¿Quieres?

— Sí, tienes razón.

La alarma sonó una vez más, el gato negro quiso maldecirla, solo quedaba una mancha en su anillo.

— Volveré después de la media noche.

Puso un beso más en sus labios y Chat Noir brincó al edificio más próximo perdiéndose de su vista. Marinette no podía esperar a que fuera de noche.

[…]

Cuando llegó la noche y Chat Noir estaba de nuevo en su balcón, en medio de la oscuridad, de nuevo con sus brillantes ojos verde neón brillando en la penumbra de su balcón, supo una cosa.

No había manera de darle más rodeos.

Había pasado todo ese día dándole vueltas y más vueltas a la cuestión. Sin siquiera el consuelo de pedirle consejo a alguien. ¿A quién podía ir y decir que estaba obsesionada con un chico y que sentía que la única manera de deshacer ese tipo de encantamiento sobre ella parecía ser acostarse con él?

De nuevo, por tercera vez, pero esta vez de verdad.

Su madre, jamás. Alya, no, nunca. La única que parecía entender su dilema era Tikki que juraba haber visto esto mismo pasar decenas de veces y que activamente le daba ánimos para arrojarse a lo que sentía, "Chat Noir y Ladybug son almas gemelas, es obvio que se atraen".

Y sintió esa atracción golpear fuerte desde el momento en que entre las sombras lo vio de nuevo de pie frente a ella, su miraculous debía recién haberse activado, no había peleado, no había gastado la energía de su kwami, lo que significaba que no había ahora ningún reloj en su contra. Quiso ser racional, quiso decir algo que no alimentara más el fuego. Pero fue todo lo contrario.

— Bésame. – pidió Marinette manteniendo en su voz todo su valor.

Chat Noir no se negó, ni por un momento había pensado que al llegar allí iban a poder ser civilizados, que realmente se habían citado para hablar. Avanzó hasta ella encerrándola de nuevo en sus brazos y la besó con un beso suave y dulce, tenían la noche a su favor, tenían el movimiento de las estrellas con ellos y a la luna nueva cómplice de un encuentro secreto.

Chat no iba a contenerse a sí mismo, y desde luego no sabía si podría contenerla a ella. Recargó a la chica sobre la pared para poder buscar su boca y besarla hasta que sentía que los labios le ardían, levantó su camiseta para dormir para dejar que su piel fresca se apoyara contra el cuero de su traje, no podía sentirla maldita sea, pero sabía que su busto desnudo estaba apoyado contra él y eso nutría lo suficiente el deseo que sentía correr por sus venas y viajar a su entrepierna que recargó contra la de ella que lo recibió felizmente abriendo sus piernas y abrazando su cintura con ellas, meciéndose contra él.

Chat Noir sentía que su necesidad era tanta que se sentía un poco agresiva, quería arrancarle la ropa, quería de alguna manera poder deshacerse del traje que amaba, pero que ahora mismo podría maldecir por ser una barrera contra la piel cremosa que quería recorrer. Si no podía sentirla con sus manos al menos la podía sentir llenándole la boca con su sabor, abandonó sus labios para correr sus labios y sus dientes por la extensión de su cuello, dejando un camino rojo por su delicada piel, sintiendo el pulso rápido de Marinette bajo sus labios.

— Hay… – La chica cerró sus puños en su espalda, deseando poder arrancar el traje con sus manos, deseando tanto sentir su piel, el anhelo la estaba volviendo loca – hay un solo modo Chat.

— ¿Cuál? – Le estaba costando de verdad trabajo ponerle atención a sus palabras, en realidad el gato negro no quería escucharla decir nada, solo quería escucharla de nuevo gemir perdida en el placer que podían provocarse entre los dos.

— Nosotros… tenemos la mente llena de una sola cosa, un solo deseo – El héroe se empujó contra ella, allí en ese mágico lugar que lo sentía todo la hizo gemir — No puedo sacar de mi cabeza el sabor de tu boca, como miel con pimienta y la forma en la que se siente tu cabello en mis manos, la forma en la que siempre hueles como cuero calentado al sol, pero… Chat, quiero más que eso.

— ¡Santo cielo! — Marinette era una sirena, lo que decía era un canto que lo hacía sentir aún más excitado si ero era posible, se parecía tanto a lo que Chat estaba deseando también, él también deseaba mucho más. En ese momento quería bajar a su pecho y meterse uno de sus pezones en la boca, quería bajar aún más y probar aquella humedad que olía… no había punto de comparación, era el tipo de olor que solo podías explicarlo como la excitación de una mujer.

— La única manera de sacarlo de nuestra mente… — tuvo que morderse los labios para no gritar, Chat se mecía con un ritmo constante que la arrojaba con cada empuje un poco más cerca de otro de esos momentos que parecía perder su asidero del mundo. Después de cada orgasmo Marinette sabía que se había quedado dormida sin notarlo y aunque deseaba muchísimo alcanzar su liberación, necesitaba aún más decirle lo que tenía que.

— Del corazón – agregó el gato negro, necesitaba que ella lo supiera, no la deseaba solo por el sexo, la deseaba porque era ella. De la misma manera que fantaseaba verla correrse por culpa de su boca, y tambien deseaba abrazarla mientras ella se quedaba dormida junto a él.

— Es llevarlo hasta el final.

Chat Noir pensó que en ese momento nada podía hacer que detuviera el camino que estaba marcando para compartir otro orgasmo con ella, alojado tan íntimamente entre sus piernas, pero sin duda alguna lo que ella había dicho tuvo el poder de detenerlo.

— ¿Mari…? — ¿Era en serio? ¿Marinette realmente había dicho que lo llevaran hasta el final? El gato negro miró sus ojos, allí estaba escrita la verdad.

— Estoy obsesionada contigo – admitió, Marinette tenía que decírselo todo en ese momento, no dejaría que la timidez la detuviera — Odio el hecho de que se exactamente a que sabe tu boca y el tacto de tu cabello pero no sé nada más, y quiero muchísimo más de lo que sé. Chat, no estoy dominada por la idea de tener sexo… estoy obsesionada con la idea de hacer el amor contigo, de poder tocarte de… de… — ¡Dios! sentía que el valor la abandonada, pero si no tenía el valor de siquiera decirlo, entonces como encontraría el valor de hacerlo – de saber que se siente… tenerte dentro de mí.

Y él sentía lo mismo. No era simplemente que deseara experimentar lo que sentía llegar al final, si ese fuera el caso aquella propuesta de Chloé esa mañana no habría sido tan descabellada.

La deseaba a ella. A Marinette.

— ¿Chat?

— ¡Sí! ¡Dios, Si! – y la besó de nuevo con más ímpetu que antes, y Marinette le devolvió el beso con la misma pasión

Y lo mejor de esta historia estaba por contarse.

 _Fin capítulo 4_

 _27 de febrero de 2018_

 _6: 27 a.m._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Nota de autora: A que pensaban que ya no iba a volver ¿verdad? En realidad yo tampoco sabía si volvería, pero aquí estoy, espero yo hayan disfrutado, volveré por un último capítulo._

 _¿_ _ **Reviews**_ _?_

 _Tata_

 _Mimi chan_


	5. Chapter 5

_Miraculous Ladybug pertenece a Thomas Astruc, Zag Animation, Disney y TF1, hago esto sin fin de lucro._

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 ** _Aphrodite_**

 ** _por Mimi chan_**

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 _Capítulo 5_

 _No corras cuando puedes caminar…_

 _Pero si ya has empezado a correr más te vale mantener el ritmo._

Podría decirse que las cosas eran, incomodas. Pero mentiría, no eran incomodas, eran más bien tensas.

Nino y Alya habían salido por alrededor de un año, tenían quince años y por supuesto tenían las locas hormonas de los quince años que hacían que solo pensaras en las 101 maneras diferentes en que podías quitarle la ropa a alguien y verlo tal como la naturaleza lo había arrojado al mundo.

Como Alya Césaire lo veía, había solo había dos tipos de adolescentes: Aquellos que se arrojaban como en un boungie, con los ojos cerrados a esas emociones, esperando lo mejor y no siempre consiguiéndolo. Y el tipo de chicos que les gusta bailar lentamente.

Alya quería ser de las segundas, no porque encontrara nada de malo arrojarse, debía ser emocionante, debía hacer correr la adrenalina como loca por tu cuerpo y vaya que ella sabía lo que era eso. Pero como todas las cosas que haces precipitadamente, se terminan pronto. Y ella quería disfrutar del momento.

No era una cuestión de cobardía, ella no era de ninguna manera una chica cobarde, no podía serlo si en cada ocasión tenía su celular listo para correr detrás de monstruos y súper héroes, pero incluso en esos momentos, le había tomado algo de ensayo y error saber cuándo era correcto estar en medio de la escena y cuando quedarte a cubierto.

Cuando había decidido que no era tan mala idea salir con Nino había ido con pies de plomo. Porque bien… aunque por mucho tiempo había visto a Nino como solo un amigo eso no evitaba que lo encontrara atractivo. Le gustaba su piel tostada, sus manos grandes, sus ojos castaños, su sonrisa fácil y que siempre pareciera estar relajado y alegre. Todo el tiempo excepto cuando estaba mezclando.

Más de una vez la había invitado a su casa para pasar el rato y escuchar algunas mezclas, más de una ocasión se había quedado a solas con él en su habitación mientras Nino se ponía los cascos y Alya otros, escuchando lo que componía. ¿Habría allí algo de aquella fascinación que se sentía por ver a un artista crear? Quizá. Nino se concentraba completamente cuando estaba buscando el sonido correcto, a veces por horas buscando la síntesis correcta, parecía desaparecer del mundo en esos momentos, sus ojos se ponían oscuros y parecía mucho más adulto de lo que era realmente, como si en esos instantes entrara en otra dimensión. En aquellas ocasiones Nino no solo le gustaba, él simplemente le encantaba, casi podía comprender a Marinette y la forma en la que le decía que se sentía por Adrien.

¿Marinette sentiría esa misma cosquilla en el fondo de su estómago, que bajaba liquida hasta su regazo y la hacía sentir calor entre las piernas? ¿Ella también sentía que la piel se le encendía y la recorrían escalofríos helados a veces solo porque sus brazos se rosaban, cuando se sentaban juntos frente al sintetizador? Esa sensación apremiante que solo se aliviaba hasta que Nino terminaba su mezcla, se quitaban los cascos y giraba para besarla hasta que ninguno tenía aire.

Y sinceramente cada vez que iba a su casa esperaba impaciente por el momento en que Nino se quitara los cascos, cuando terminaba una mezcla a su gusto era justo como un pintor que ha terminado una pintura y ese era un Nino feliz y un Nino feliz era el dueño de los mejores besos.

Pero incluso cuando se habían quedado a solas en su habitación aquellas ocasiones, aun cuando sabía que nadie abriría la puerta de su habitación, Alya siempre había sabido cuando detenerse, siempre había podido decir cuando era suficiente antes que ninguno de los dos se sacara la ropa. Y eso le gustaba, porque Nino no era como otros chicos que pensaba que cuando una chica acepta que metas la mano bajo su blusa tienen derecho a todo lo demás, quizá él mismo disfrutaba de esos momentos tanto como ella, porque nunca parecía tener prisa por más.

Alya había empezado a pensar que era probable que eso fuera… bueno… el mero pensamiento, le hacía sentir las piernas como gelatina. Quizá era porque Nino estaba enamorado de ella.

Y entonces había aparecido Aphrodite y sin darles siquiera tiempo de acomodarse el arnés de seguridad los había empujado a ambos por el acantilado, sosteniéndose con uñas y dientes de la cuerda de seguridad del hipotético boungie. Y había sido todo lo que prometía. Había sido un momento de locura instantánea, a pesar de la influencia del akuma aun podía saborear en su boca el sabor de su sangre cuando la había tenido arrinconada contra la pared del baño y Alya había mordido fuerte en el cuello de su novio para no llenar el baño entero de gritos.

Y la segunda vez… antes había pensado que sus ojos eran fascinantes, pero en ese momento eran un hechizo, todo en lo que se había podido concentrar era en cómo se sentía dentro de ella y en como sus ojos eran de oro, no se dijeron nada, porque apenas había tenido aliento durante todo ese momento, pero con los ojos se habían dicho cosas profundas, promesas imposibles, pero que se habían quedado solo allí, en sus ojos.

Habían salido de allí hasta que escucharon los pasillos de la escuela vacíos. Usualmente después de un ataque de akuma la escuela le permitía a todo el mundo ir a casa y esta no había sido la excepción. Nino le ofreció llevarla a casa, pero Alya le dijo que era mejor que fuera a su propio hogar y averiguara que todo estaba bien.

Al día siguiente ninguno de los dos trajo a colación el tema, nadie quería reconocer en voz alta lo que había hecho Aphrodite con todos ellos, así que ellos habían hecho lo mismo y habían decidido fingir que nada de eso había pasado.

Y había resultado fácil durante semanas… bien no fácil. Igual que cuando te has arrojado de un boungie usualmente solo tienes dos reacciones posibles. Ha sido tan aterrador que decides jamás volver a intentarlo, o simplemente amas la sensación de caída de estar al borde de la muerte y levantarte de nuevo y todo lo que quieres es volver a intentarlo pronto y juras que esa adrenalina puede hacerte su esclavo.

Y ella era de las segundas. Estaba más que ansiosa por arrojarse de nuevo, pero ¿Y Nino?

— Sería un tonto si no quisiera lo mismo.

Alya miró con gratitud a su mejor amiga. Marinette había reaccionado justo de la forma en la que había imaginado que lo haría, mientras entraban por las grandes puertas del colegio. Había ido por ella temprano a su casa – teniendo que sacarla de la cama a rastras como siempre — y una cosa llevó a la otra y había terminado contándole todo, con lujo de detalles, quizá solo porque necesitaba contárselo al menos a una persona para que fuera real.

— ¿Por qué a todos los chicos les gusta el sexo? – Alya dejo salir de su cabeza quizá la peor parte del pensamiento que no la dejaba pegar ojo en las noches.

— No, porque eres tú, Alya – Marinette rodeó el brazo de su amiga — Tendría que estar completamente loco si no quisiera estar contigo: eres hermosa, valiente, inteligente…

— Eres buena dando consejos amiga como siempre – la interrumpió porque ya sabía cómo iba ese discurso, ella se lo había dado a Marinette más de una vez — pero ¿Qué tal si trataras de seguirlos?

Marinette miró a la distancia justo al lugar, donde los dos chicos que tenían su mundo de cabeza platicaban sentados en las escaleras. Una parte de Alya quería creerle, pero la misma parte que quizá era la que evitaba que su amiga viera a Adrien Agreste y no pudiera evitar convertirse en una mancha de caramelo en el suelo, no la dejaba.

— Sabes – dijo de pronto Marinette poniéndose derecha y soltando su brazo con una extraña sonrisa – tienes razón.

— Tanta como una catedral – agregó Alya, sabía que tenía razón, pero tener la razón a veces no es de ninguna ayuda.

— Es hora.

Y Alya la vio moverse. Marinette se estaba moviendo. Y si no lo imaginaba, Marinette se estaba moviendo al mismo lugar donde Adrien estaba platicando con Nino. Pánico la invadió, Marinette no se atrevería nunca a decirle nada a Adrien, pero ¿Si lo que realmente estaba intentando era hablar con Nino? ¡Oh no, no, no, definitivamente no!

Apenas Alya la alcanzó cuando Marinette estuvo de pie ante Adrien y Nino, que al verla llegar interrumpieron su plática. Adrien de hecho giró hacia la chica de ojos azules con una sonrisa de catálogo.

— Buenos días Marinette – saludó con alegría Adrien. Verla por las mañanas en el colegio mejoraba su día infinitamente.

— Buenos días – saludó la chica con simpatía — Adrien, Nino.

— ¿Qué tal chicos? – Alya tomó a su amiga de un brazo lista para arrastrarla con ella si se le ocurría en ese momento decir alguna locura.

— Hola Alya – respondió Adrien pero sin dejar de mirar a su amiga.

— Solo relajándonos – Intervino Nino tan sosegado como siempre parecía estar — estábamos pensando que quizá podíamos conseguir un par de boletos para el concierto de premier del nuevo disco de Jagged.

— Eso sería genial. – agregó Alya que siempre estaba feliz de hacer algo nuevo y más si lo hacían con Adrien y Marinette en medio, cualquier excusa era buena para que su amiga pasara un momento con su gran amor — Seguro podrían invitarnos.

— ¿Adrien…?

Marinette no parecía haber prestado nada de atención a lo que sus amigos habían estado diciendo, de hecho parecía que Adrien tampoco. Alya y Nino se les quedaron viendo sin saber exactamente qué es lo que estaba pasando.

— ¿Te importaría que te espere después de tu práctica de esgrima? – Marinette parecía demasiado tranquila considerando lo que le estaba pidiendo — me gustaría poder platicar contigo de algo

— ¿Algo? – preguntó Adrien.

— Algo que tengo mucho tiempo queriendo decirte. – Agregó Marinette, esta vez sorprendentemente manteniendo toda su compostura.

Alya lentamente soltó a su amiga sabiendo que no era hablar con Nino como había temido lo que estaba haciendo, directamente tuvo que ir donde Nino y aferrarlo de un brazo ¡Por todos los infiernos sangrantes, estaba realmente pasando!

— Claro – respondió Adrien, sin abandonar su buen ánimo — sin problema Marinette, siempre que tú quieras.

— Gracias.

La alarma de inicio de clases sonó por todo el edificio y Marinette con una última suave inclinación se adelantó de sus demás amigos, Adrien de hecho fue tras ella dejando a Nino y Alya allí sin saber cómo reaccionar.

— No me lo imagine ¿verdad? – dijo la chica morena directamente pellizcándose un brazo, le dolió por supuesto lo que significaba que no lo había soñado.

— Si lo imaginaste, entonces es una histeria colectiva – el chico le respondió, después de tanto tiempo de ver a su amiga Marinette desesperadamente enamorada de Adrien sin atreverse a decírselo se había vuelto casi una costumbre, no pensó ver el día que eso cambiara — porque yo vi lo mismo que tú. Y me alegro mucho.

— ¡Oh por dios, sí, sí, sí!

Alya se colgó del cuello de su novio y brincó emocionada, el chico solo la sostuvo de la cintura y la acompañó en su entusiasmo, sabía lo mucho que Alya quería a Marinette y había estado esperando porque la chica diera un paso hacia su platónico amor.

— Él no ira a rechazarla – detuvo su baile feliz de pronto asustada por esa alternativa, por mucho que se alegrara que Marinette finalmente diera el paso, le daba mucho miedo que Adrien pudiera romper su corazón con un rechazo — ¿verdad?

— Lo dudo mucho – Nino había observado algunos comportamientos de Adrien que si iban en la dirección correcta esto terminaría como un final feliz. Aunque no se lo había dicho a su novia para que no creara falsas esperanzas – sabes, creo que desde un tiempo a la fecha Adrien ha estado poniendo más atención a Marinette y quizá…

— ¡Debemos estar aquí! – dijo demasiado emocionada por lo que Nino decía — ¡Pase lo que pase debemos estar aquí después de esgrima!

— No nos dejaran, ya sabes que cierran la escuela para nadie que no sea de los extracurriculares – dijo tomando a la chica de la mano para poder ir juntos al salón si se retrasaban mas no podrían tomar asistencia.

— Nino, si puedo escabullirme en las peleas de Ladybug y Chat Noir, esto es pan comido. ¿Estás conmigo?

— Como siempre, nena – respondió con un guiño de ojo.

[…]

Cuando la clase de esgrima había terminado Adrien se había apresurado a ir a los casilleros a cambiarse de ropa, no quería hacer esperar a Marinette ni un momento, no sabía que es lo que la chica podría decirle, pero cada momento que ella le permitiera estar a su alrededor era pura droga.

Desde el momento que habían estado juntos en su balcón después del ataque de Lilith había estado conteniéndose de ir a buscarla, si la buscaba no sabía si tendría la resistencia de estar lejos de ella y la chica le había dicho que necesitaba cinco días.

El gato negro casi había suplicado que no lo hiciera esperar tanto, no entendía porque. La sonrojada chica le tuvo que explicar que por motivos de "asuntos físicos femeninos" no podía hacer lo que querían hacer. Trató de convencerla que no le importaba nada, que se moría por estar con ella y trató de persuadirla con besos en sus labios, sus mejillas y su cuello y apenas pudo entender cuando ella le intentaba explicar: "cólicos" "tampones" "agua caliente". Pero lo entendió. Se fue de su balcón jurando que contaría los minutos para volver a verla.

Y lo había hecho, cada hora de esos tres días que habían pasado habían sido una autentica tortura sobre todo al verla en la escuela por las mañanas y tener que mantenerse lejos de ella, ser el mismo perfecto Adrien Agreste que tenía que concentrarse en no tener una erección cuando miraba su espalda y casi podía sentir como sus manos caminaban por su columna y acariciaban su cuello y se llenaban con su cabello de media noche, mientras ella gemía su nombre.

Cinco días eran pura tortura, así que él que ella quisiera pasar un momento después de clases con él era una especie de dolor desconocido que no podía evitar, el mundo podía llamarle masoquista y tendría razón.

No alcanzó a sacar su ropa normal de su casillero cuando se dio cuenta de que Marinette estaba de pie en la puerta, todos sus demás compañeros de esgrima la miraron con sonrisas picaras y se apresuraron a atender sus propios asuntos, dejándolos solos en la sala de casilleros. Adrien se aproximó a ella aun con su traje de esgrima a medio quitar

— Yo, solo debo cambiarme y… — trató de explicarle, quizá tenía prisa y no quería que le cancelara.

— Tomate tu tiempo – Respondió Marinette con la misma voz dulce y amable que usaba con todo el mundo — voy a subir a la biblioteca a regresar un libro y te esperare.

— No tardaré.

Marinette salió del salón de casilleros y él corrió al suyo propio, todos demasiado distraídos para notar como Alya y Nino estaban escondidos en una de las regaderas, atentos a todo lo que habían escuchado. Alya estaba por susurrarle a su novio que debían salir de allí por la misma ventana por la que habían entrado, cuando algo los detuvo.

— Ya estarás feliz Romeo. – el pequeño espíritu del gato negro flotaba dentro del casillero con una sonrisa de circunstancias, abrazando un pedazo de queso.

— Ni siquiera sé para que quiere hablar conmigo Plagg – dijo él sacándose la pechera de esgrima y metiéndola de regreso en su bolso de deporte de cualquier forma.

— Una chica, un chico, solos en una biblioteca – se burló el kwami que había tenido que estar en medio de todos los encuentros de su portador con la chica — no te pongas tan intenso como siempre ¿Quieres?, aun quiero quitarme los traumas de lo que me has obligado a ver

— Yo tampoco estoy feliz de que tuvieras que estar allí – reclamó Adrien. En cada ocasión después de ver a Marinette, su kwami no se cansaba de burlarse de él y como tan poéticamente decía "se portaba como un gato en celo lleno de hormonas" — pero no tenía alternativa.

— Sí la tienes, ve con ella, y conquístala como el chico rico, súper modelo, que tiene loquitas a la mayoría de las chicas de la ciudad – y remató con — aunque cambiarían de opinión si pudieran oler tus calcetines.

— Me lo dice el rey del queso apestoso – Adrien estaba harto que su mochila y su ropa siempre terminaran apestando a camembert, al menos su padre tenía por regla en casa desechar cada prenda de ropa en lugar de lavarla si no era de alta costura.

— ¡Mi precioso camembert! – Plagg abrazó con más afecto su precioso queso como si lo defendiera — ¡Cómo te atreves!

— Me está esperando – dijo repasando su cabello con sus manos esperando lucir lo mejor posible.

— ¿Vas a ir todo sudoroso de tu practica? – el pequeño espíritu olfateo en su dirección y regreso a prisa a abrazar su queso como si lo aliviara su aroma.

— No sudé en mi práctica – respondió Adrien, pero por si acaso olió bajo su camiseta, lo único que percibió fue su agua de colonia — olvídalo Plagg, está esperándome así que ya, date prisa.

Con una última carcajada el kwami se llenó la boca de queso y flotó hasta entrar de nuevo en la chaqueta del chico, que se colgó su mochila al hombro y corrió rumbo a la biblioteca.

Alya y Nino por su parte lo escucharon salir de la sala de casilleros algo confundidos después de escuchar toda la conversación que Adrien había tenido, por teléfono, suponían ambos.

— ¿Tú sabes quién es el tan Plagg? – Le preguntó Alya a su novio, había creído siempre que él era el amigo más cercano de Adrien, si no contábamos a Chloé — Tiene que ser un apodo.

— Ni idea – admitió el chico – Ya antes lo he escuchado mencionarlo, quizá es algún amigo famoso con los que trabaja, para que si no usaría algún programa para deformar su voz por teléfono.

— Bueno eso ahora no importa – dijo Alya recordando su objetivo real al estar allí espiando a Adrien y no era para escuchar sus conversaciones por teléfono — Biblioteca. Ahora. Por el pasillo de la cafetería.

Mientras en la biblioteca un entusiasmado chico llegó buscando a su amiga que estaba sentada en las escaleras fuera de la biblioteca, esbozando algo en su libreta rosa de diseños.

— No tardaste nada – dijo al verlo llegar junto a ella y cerrando su libreta — apenas me estaba acomodando.

— No quise hacerte esperar – respondió respirando profundo, recuperando el aliento al subir las escaleras corriendo.

— ¿Quieres sentarte?

Adrien se sentó a su lado acomodando su bolsa de deportes a sus pies, miró a Marinette que jugaba con los adornos de sus zapatos.

— ¿Le gustó la idea de las puntas a Jagged?

Marinette dejó de jugar con los adornos de sus zapatos un momento, tratando de entender lo que había preguntado. Cuando lo recordó sonrió para él y respondió.

— Oh si, le encantó, dijo que él mismo tenía cientos de colmillos de Fang y que era una idea genial integrar algo así al disco, que haría que tuviera alma.

— Me alegro que la idea le gustara.

— Adrien… yo quería…. – la chica respiró profundo, ni en sus sueños más locos habría creído que un día haría algo así – me gustaría pedirte tu opinión sobre algo.

— ¿Mi opinión?

Marinette volvió a desviar su mirada, tomó la punta de una de sus coletas y empezó a tirar de ella suavemente. "Quiero hacer las cosas bien" se repitió en su mente de nuevo para ella misma "él se merece eso". Giró a ver a su amigo, a los ojos verdes que hasta hacía un mes le habían robado el sueño. Solo había una forma de hacer lo correcto en este caso.

— Sí… Adrien, alguna vez… yo… — respiró profundo y soltó su cabello y se abrazó a si misma recargando su peso sobre sus rodillas y su libreta en su regazo — hay un chico, un chico que me gusta de verdad mucho, él y yo hemos pasado por… cosas extrañas de un tiempo a la fecha y eso nos ha hecho más unidos.

— Ya veo – Adrien sintió una sensación molesta que hizo un hueco en su estómago. Marinette estaba hablando de Chat Noir ¿verdad? Tenía que ser él.

— Él es… estupendo. Creo que es la persona más valiosa que he conocido en toda mi vida. – Sonrió con calidez al pensar en su estimado compañero de batalla — Sé que puedo contar con él para lo que sea, pero…

— ¿Pero…?

— Creo que quiero tener algo serio con él.

Marinette había estado dándole vueltas una y otra vez a esa idea desde que Chat había brincado fuera de su balcón hacia tres días. Podría ser que para muchas chicas desear a alguien e irte a la cama con esa persona no fuera importante y si eso lo hacías por tu propia libertad y bien segura de lo que hacías, ella estaba bien con eso.

Pero eso no funcionaba para ella.

Marinette había deseado siempre que su primera vez fuera con alguien importante. Quería una historia, por ejemplo, como la de sus padres, que en cuanto se había conocido a pesar de la dificultad que significaba tener culturas tan diferentes, habían sabido que eran el uno para él otro y se amaban tanto o más como él día que se habían conocido.

Y todo lo que había pasado esos días le había ayudado a entender que Chat era importante para ella, confiaba en él, y pensar en llegar hasta el final con él le llenaba el pecho de la mejor sensación del mundo y dar ese paso con él… era exactamente eso, un paso hacia algo más. Y si quería ese "mas" tenía que resolver este asunto de Adrien Agreste primero.

— Sé que será complicado, pero siento que si le doy la oportunidad, si me doy la oportunidad a mí misma podría llegar a ser algo importante.

— Y ¿Qué es lo que te detiene? – tuvo que preguntar el joven modelo.

— A mí… — Marinette giró a verlo con las mejillas rojas, pero sin perder la fuerza de su voz — durante mucho tiempo me ha gustado mucho otro chico. También es un chico muy valioso y por mucho tiempo soñé con que un día podría tener una historia de amor con él, pero él… nunca me ha visto más que como una amiga.

— Yo… — Adrien quiso burlarse de ese chico, tenía que ser un tonto redomado para no ver a la preciosa chica que estaba sentada a su lado — lo siento, Marinette.

— No es tu culpa, no es culpa de nadie, las cosas a veces no están destinadas a suceder – y esa era la verdad, siempre lo había sabido. Tikki le había dicho muchas veces que los portadores de los miraculous de la destrucción y la creación están destinados a estar juntos, que representaban equilibrio, y que muchas veces habían tenido vidas juntos felices, quizá solo había estado deteniendo su destino aferrada a este amor que había alimentado por mucho tiempo por el chico ante ella — Pero creo que si quiero empezar algo con este otro chico, debería ser sincera con mis sentimientos para poder acercarme a él con completa libertad.

— Creo que es algo muy honesto que hacer Marinette, es admirable que pienses así.

— Me alegro que pienses así… — de nuevo miró a su regazo y respiró profundo, cerró sus ojos un momento y se mordió los labios, exhaló el aire "es ahora o nunca" — Adrien… por mucho tiempo he admirado la clase de chico que eres. Eres muy atractivo y admito que eso fue lo primero que me llamó la atención de ti, pero después cuando te fui conociendo me gustaste aún más. Me ayudaste en muchas ocasiones cuando necesite tu apoyo y muchas otras en las que solo era necesario saber que estabas allí, para desear esforzarme más. Te veo siempre trabajar muy duro, con un montón de clases extracurriculares, con tu trabajo como modelo, en todos esos eventos públicos en los que vas con tu padre. Y a pesar de todo eso tienes las mejores notas de la clase, aun cuando a veces no puedes venir por varios días, así que pienso que si tú puedes hacer todo eso, yo también puedo dar más de mí.

Adrien, miró a la chica a su lado con ojos enormes. El chico. El que solo la había visto como amigos era ¿él?

— Ma… Marinette.

— Me gustas, Adrien – tuvo que reír un momento, realmente feliz de habérselo podido decir al menos una vez — desde hace mucho tiempo, pero en todo este tiempo sé que no me has visto nunca más que como una buena amiga y eso está bien, estoy feliz de ser tu amiga y espero que lo que te acabo de decir no cambie la forma en la que me vez.

Adrien no supo que decir por un momento, pero al ver los ojos de su amiga perder su brillo supo que tenía que responder algo pronto.

— No – puso una mano sobre su hombro como siempre que quería transmitirle ánimos hacía — nunca.

— Gracias – dijo poniendo su propia mano sobre la suya con un gesto aliviado — Creí que esto iba a ser mucho más difícil de lo que ha sido. Gracias por escuchar lo que tenía que decir – soltándolo y abrazando su cuaderno Marinette se levantó de su sitio en la escalera — hora debo irme.

— Gracias a ti por, tenerme esa clase de afecto – respondió Adrien siguiéndola — El chico que tiene tu corazón debe ser muy afortunado.

— Espero que él piense lo mismo – suspiró pensando en lo que estaba por venir – supongo que lo averiguare en dos días que... tenemos una cita importante.

Adrien sintió su corazón brincar emocionado ¡Sí estaba hablando de él! Con quien más podía tener una cita importante si no. Marinette no solo quería de él otra noche, ella quería algo "serio" e "importante" y él… _Mon dieu!_ él quería exactamente lo mismo.

— Estoy seguro de que así es.

— Debo irme, de verdad muchas gracias Adrien.

Y la chica bajó los escalones a prisa alejándose de él. Adrien poco después con la sonrisa más amplia del mundo se levantó también y se fue.

Solo hasta que supieron que sus dos amigos estaban lejos, Alya y Nino salieron de su escondite tras una de las columnas del primer piso.

— Eso, no me lo esperaba – dijo Alya. De verdad que la última alternativa que había imaginado alguna vez, era que fuera Marinette quien le pidiera a Adrien ser solo amigos. ¿Por qué? ¿Quién era ese otro chico con el que quería tener algo "serio"?

— Para ser sincero yo tampoco – dijo Nino tomando la mano de su novia y guiándola afuera, se veía tan distraída que prácticamente la estaba jalando — y que él no intentara nada aún más, estaba seguro que Adrien había empezado a fijarse en ella.

Y Alya habría jurado lo mismo, había visto las miradas de Adrien sobre Marinette las últimas semanas, justo después de la aparición de Aphrodite. El chico prácticamente se comía a su amiga con la mirada en cada oportunidad. Ese día había esperado justo que Marinette se hubiera dado cuenta de eso y hubiera tomado el valor de ir a por él.

Marinette había cambiado desde la aparición de ese akuma y lo que había pasado… ¿Sería por Chat Noir? Oh, esperaba que no fuera ese el caso, era evidente que el gato estaba loco por Ladybug.

— Lo próximo que sabremos es que Chat Noir le dice a Ladybug que está enamorado de alguien más – ambos chicos salían ya por las puertas de la escuela, bajo la mirada cautelosa de un prefecto, no se supone que ninguno de los dos debieran estar allí.

— Entonces habremos entrado en el mundo del revés.

Pero esa noche Alya realmente empezó a dudar que no fuera así.

Después de lo que había pasado esa tarde en la escuela Alya necesitaba hablar con su mejor amiga, Mientras más vueltas le daba a lo que había escuchado, más se convencía de la idea de que el chico del que Marinette había hablado tenía que ser Chat Noir. Tenía que advertirle, Chat Noir estaba loco hasta decir basta por Ladybug, para nadie era un secreto. Lo que había pasado en esa aula de clases seguro había inclinado a su amiga a creer que el héroe podía sentir algo por ella y no quería que resultara lastimada. Estaba cortando por el parque al lado de casa de su amiga cuando una casualidad demasiado a propósito se le puso enfrente. En ese mismo parque donde las estatuas de los héroes estaban para su sorpresa estaban ellos mismos, casi se detuvo a pedirles un par de fotos, pero algún tipo de instinto le pidió que se acercara sigilosamente, el ambiente estaba algo cargado de una extraña tensión.

— Por suerte ha sido una noche tranquila – dijo la heroína escondiendo un bostezo tras una de sus manos enguantadas. Miró sobre su cabeza la luz de su balcón y casi sintió deseos de solo brincar y llegar a su habitación y meterse a la cama. Había sido un día con demasiadas emociones, al ver a su compañero y como se restregaba los ojos, casi sintió deseos de pedirle que la acompañara. "Dos días más Marinette, solo dos días" – tú también estás cansado _chaton_ , deberías ir a casa.

— Lo hare, pero…

— ¿Pero?

— Podemos hablar un momento. No voy a tardar más que un minuto.

Ladybug vio con curiosidad a su compañero, pero a estas alturas ella no se veía capaz de decirle no a nada, esos cinco días de espera por volverlo a ver como Marinette hacían estragos en ella, quería ir y colgarse de su cuello y… mejor no ir por allí.

— Está bien – dijo y se sentó en uno de los bancos del parque bajo una farola. Chat la imitó quedando a su lado. Ladybug casi quiso recargar su cabeza en su hombro y terminar la estampa de dos chicos sentados en un parque, compartiendo la noche como cientos de enamorados en París cada día. "Solo dos días más, debe ser como Marinette, recuérdalo" — ¿De que necesitas hablar Chat?

Alya se acercó tanto como pudo a los súper héroes que estaban bastante distraídos en su charla para notarla.

— _My lady_ … — el gato negro volteó a ver a su compañera con una sonrisa un poco forzada, si dos meses antes alguien le hubiera dicho que estaría haciendo esto jamás lo habría creído. — conocí a una chica.

— Oh… — Marinette sintió algo frio cayendo a su estómago. ¿Una chica? ¿Una chica además de ella? — ¿En serio?

— Ella… — El héroe miró el mismo balcón que mantenía sus luces encendidas, como un pequeño rincón del mundo lleno de luz y calor y deseó tanto solo saltar hasta allí y ver a la chica que allí debía estar, pero no sabía si podría contenerse si lo hacía. Suspiró profundamente y dirigió su mirada de nuevo a su compañera — ella realmente me gusta.

— Eso… – la heroína no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente, la forma en la que Chat había mirado su balcón, tenía que ser ella de quien estaba hablando – Eso es muy bueno Chat.

— Hoy me pasó algo que me hizo pensar en que debía hablar contigo antes de dejar que las cosas con esta chica avancen más.

La imagen de Marinette sonrojada, pero valiente encarándolo diciéndole que quería algo serio con "él". Noble y valerosa siendo sincera con sus sentimientos para poderle ser completamente leal a Chat Noir, le hizo saber que él le debía lo mismo a ella, él también quería algo real y sincero con la chica y para eso debía ser también sincero con sus propios sentimientos primero.

— Me gustas Ladybug, me gustas de verdad mucho.

— Chat…

Alya sintió que el corazón se le cayó a los pies al escuchar eso. "Oh Marinette…" siguió escuchando sintiendo el pesar de tener que decirle a su amiga lo que escucharía en esa conversación.

— Sé que a ti te gusta alguien más y aunque nunca me dijiste quien era, estoy seguro que es un chico fantástico, debe serlo si ha llamado tu atención. – continuó el gato negro — Y aunque siempre seguí pensando en ti… esta chica solo se atravesó en mi camino de la forma más extraña y aunque creía que no podía ser real, me he dado cuenta que sí lo es. No paro de pensar en ella día y noche, todo el tiempo quisiera estar con ella y hoy… hoy solo supe que si dejo que se me escape entre las manos me arrepentiré siempre.

Marinette casi quiso reír por la gran coincidencia que Chat le dijera eso a ella justo el mismo día que ella había dado el mismo paso con Adrien… quiso abrazarlo, quiso demostrarle lo feliz que la hacía saber que correspondía a sus sentimientos.

— Ladybug – el gato negro se mordió el labio sabiendo que lo que iba a decir no le gustaría a Ladybug ni tantito — si quiero intentar algo con ella, debo hacerlo como yo mismo, sin la máscara.

— Chat, pero…

— Le daré a ella la oportunidad de decidir – dijo sin darle la oportunidad a su compañera de disuadirlo — creo que es lo más justo.

— Pero, lo que los kwamis dijeron.

— He hablado ya con Plagg de esto – agregó el gato negro esperando darle alguna calma — No estuvo realmente feliz de mi decisión, pero me ha dicho que mientras Marinette no le diga a nadie esto, puedo hacer una excepción con ella.

Marinette no supo que responder, ella sabía que para que Chat y ella tuvieran una relación seria en algún momento tenían que decirse el uno al otro quienes eran, ella también había hablado con Tikki de ello, y las dos creían que lo más sabio era mantener el secreto al menos por un tiempo, por lo menos hasta recuperar el miraculous de Papillon.

— Sé que ella aceptara todo de mi – Ese mismo día se lo había demostrado, quizá Marinette estaba abandonando sus sentimientos por Adrien Agreste, pero esos allí estaban, ansiaba ver su cara de sorpresa cuando supiera que siempre había querido al mismo chico — _My lady_ , solo quiero que sepas que siempre, siempre serás _my lady_ , que yo siempre seré tu compañero y tu amigo y que si me llamas siempre correré a ti.

— Chat.

— Supongo que a mi princesa quizá eso no le guste pero…

— Si es alguien a quien tú has escogido – dijo poniendo una mano sobre la mano enguantada de su compañero de batalla — estoy segura que es una chica que sabrá entender que tienes un deber y tienes que cumplirlo.

— De verdad lo espero – dijo agradeciendo profundamente sus palabras, tomando su pequeña mano roja entre las suyas — Eso es lo que quería decirte _my lady_ , ahora puedes ir a dormir.

— Gracias por ser sincero conmigo Chat.

— Solo espero que ser sincero con ella sea igual de fácil – dijo y puso un beso caballeroso sobre su mano — Descansa _my lady._

Y el gato se alejó en su bastón, poco después también Ladybug dejó aquel lugar. La ultima que abandono el lugar fue Alya, caminó casi de forma mecánica a su propia casa, la visita a Marinette debía esperar.

Su cabeza era un lio.

Marinette rechazando a Adrien. Chat Noir rechazando a Ladybug. Chat Noir y Marinette juntos, este confesándole su verdadera identidad. ¿En qué momento había cambiado tanto todo? ¿Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta?

La respuesta no era en realidad tan complicada.

Todo eso había pasado desde que Aphrodite había aparecido en el colegio Francois Dupon. En el momento que Marinette se había quedado encerrada en el salón de ciencias con Chat Noir y ella en el baño con Nino.

Las cosas habían cambiado, todos habían querido hacer de cuenta que no había pasado nada, pero la verdad es que sí que había pasado, renegar de ello era tonto. Y ahora mismo ella se sentía tonta, ella también había estado renegando de lo que había pasado, cuando aceptarlo sería…

Se detuvo a la mitad de la calle y giró sobre sus pies y echó a correr.

[…]

Nino bostezo abriendo la boca enorme y tragó la saliva que se acumuló por ello, no era muy tarde, pero eso de andar saltando por ventanas y haciendo trabajo de espía lo había dejado agotado, se recargó en la pared y miró de nuevo su teléfono checando la hora.

Alya le había enviado un mensaje pidiéndole que saliera a encontrarse con ella fuera de su casa, que tenía algo que contarle. Y sinceramente por esta chica haría cualquier cosa.

Era curioso como la vida daba vueltas. Cuando había visto a Alya el primer día de clases había pensado enseguida que era muy bonita, sus grandes e inteligentes ojos que dejaban ver justamente la mente perspicaz de su dueña, admiraba como jamás se quedaba callada ante una injusticia, no solo para ella sino para cualquier persona que fuera tratada con despotismo.

Quedarse encerrado con ella aquel día que habían akumatizado a su padre había sido lo mejor que le podría haber pasado. Alya había estado ansiosa por poder salir y saber si su padre estaba bien y como harían Ladybug y Chat Noir para detenerlo. Él había intentado distraerla empezando a hablar de lo que fuera que le pasara por la cabeza, empezó a hablar de música y de cómo divertirse con ella en un sintetizador, quizá porque Alya no había tenido otra alternativa había empezado a poner atención. Ese par de horas que habían pasado encerrados allí había descubierto que esta chica y él tenían muchas cosas en común. Pero también la chica había sido categórica al decir que no lo veía como un chico, y que si había aceptado ir a ese paseo había sido solo por insistencia de Marinette y para que ella pudiera pasar algún tiempo con Adrien.

No había sido una sorpresa descubrir que a Marinette le gustaba Adrien, era después de todo lo que más sentido tenía: los balbuceos, los tropiezos y en general la forma en la que Marinette se portaba frente al chico. Confesarle entonces que él en realidad con la que había querido tener una cita era con la chica de ojos azules, los hizo carcajearse.

Y en un par de horas había descubierto que en primer lugar jamás tendría una oportunidad con Marinette, ¿Cómo podría competir con Adrien después de todo? Adrien era un excelente chico, soportando a su padre, esforzándose en su trabajo, sacando las mejores notas. Nunca se envanecía de su dinero, solo una vez había mencionado que tenía su propia cuenta de banco con seis cifras y desde luego los decimales estaban a la izquierda. No como Chloé que siempre presumía su ropa de marca y sus alhajas finas, Adrien era realmente un tipo excelente y tener en su vida a alguien como Marinette seguro le haría bien.

Porque Marinette le gustaba lo suficiente para querer que consiguiera al chico que le gustaba y porque Adrien realmente era su amigo, alguien a quien de verdad apreciaba y Marinette era perfecta para él, así que voluntariamente había abandonado la carrera.

Y con Alya una cosa había llevado a la otra, habían empezado a salir por helados, luego a tocadas juntos, pronto había empezado a visitarlo en casa y pasar ratos juntos en su habitación. Alya había empezado a crear un espacio a su alrededor, muchas veces cada vez que hacía algo el mismo pensamiento lo alcanzaba: "sería más divertido con Alya…" Había una sudadera suya colgada de uno de los postes de su cama y cada vez que pasaba a su lado desprendía un aroma que le hacía agua la boca como azúcar morena y limón.

Uno de esos días ella solo había dicho "deberíamos ser novios" y él solo había sonreído y había dicho "sí, deberíamos" no había habido una declaración en forma, ni palabras cursis o ritos complicados. Desde ese día habían pasado un tiempo recostados en su cama besándose hasta quedarse sin aire.

Desde ese momento cada vez que pensaba en la forma en la que sus ojos brillaban, como su risa parecía siempre como una explosión de confetis, como su cabello se mecía como lenguas de fuego cuando escuchaban música y ella movía su cabeza llevando el ritmo. Constantemente sus mezclas llevaban algo de ella, no sabía cómo explicarlo, solo escuchaba como un golpe de una batería le recordaba cuando ella golpeteaba con su pie cuando se aburría en clase, un rasgueo constante de una guitarra eléctrica le hacía pensar enseguida en sus dedos trabajando rápido en el teclado de su laptop, y el ritmo de un bajo le hacía pensar en la figura de su cintura a sus caderas, Alya era música.

Y aquel día cuando había aparecido Aphrodite… Alya había sido el mejor maldito concierto del mundo, uno de esos conciertos donde hay millones de personas gritando a coro la canción en el escenario, habían estado todos los instrumentos como una orquesta entera tocando la canción más alucinante del mundo.

Y el telón.

Cuando ella había reaccionado después de que el efecto de Aphrodite había pasado sus ojos eran fuego y aunque lo había tenido todo de ella, solo quería más. Y había tenido más.

Él intentaba ser un chico decente, en serio que sí. Su madre siempre le había dado el mismo discurso, una y otra vez, sobre todo desde que Alya había empezado a ir a cenar a casa. Ella siempre decía que el sexo era un hermoso componente del amor, que ella no iba a culparlo porque deseara tenerlo, era joven y sano, pero que si no estaba seguro de querer a la persona con la que se iba a la cama o si esa persona no te quería, el sexo sería tan satisfactorio como una hamburguesa de McDonalds versus un buen filete "el sexo sin amor es tan hueco y ridículo como el amor sin sexo".

Y quizá era un idealista, quizá era ingenuo o le ganaba el lado sensible del artista que llevaba dentro. Le gustaba una BigMac con queso como al que más, pero en el fondo él quería ese filete.

Alya aquel día había sido no un filete si no un buffet entero.

Nino se rio de sí mismo, tenía que dejar de hacer esas comparaciones de Alya con cosas o un día terminaría poniéndole un apodo ridículo como "Mantecado" o algo por el estilo. Miró ambos lados de la calle aun sin ver a nadie, se subió la capucha de su chaqueta y se acomodó los cascos mejor, no era su canción favorita, pero podía perderse en la melodía electrónica.

 _Cause my heart beats for you only, I wonder if you even know me_

 _Countin' down every moment that I wait for ya, I wait for ya_

 _I wonder if you even notice lately I've been feelin' hopeless easy to lose focus, but I'll wait for ya*_

Estaba poniendo atención en la lírica cuando sintió como lo tomaban por las orillas de la capucha de su chaqueta y lo atraían cerca. Alya había llegado finalmente y sin meditarlo demasiado lo había atraído cerca y le había plantado un beso casi desesperado en los labios.

 _I feel like God playin' tricks on me, got a fix on me_

 _Feel the weight of the world like I got a brick on me_

 _Had a dance with the devil and he got a grip on me_

 _I'm just tryna get to heaven, hope you got a ticket for me, huh**_

La canción siguió susurrando en sus oídos, en el repentino ataque los cascos se habían resbalado por su cabeza para atorarse en su nunca. Un poco desconcertado Nino no supo exactamente cómo responder al repentino beso de su novia, puso sus manos en su cintura solo porque de no haberlo hecho habría perdido el equilibrio, sintió como la chica respiraba agitada y había algo en ese beso que no era la misma alegría o coquetería de siempre. No era el tipo de besos ansiosos que solían compartir como a punto de contarse un secreto en su habitación, había algo incluso dulce en esta ocasión.

Como la tradición siempre dicta Nino no se dio mucho tiempo a considerar lo que estaba pasando y decidió disfrutar del momento, su boca que siempre sabía cómo azúcar y limón, corriendo sus manos por su columna sintiendo como las yemas de sus dedos saltaban en cada vertebra como las teclas de un piano.

El beso no se terminaba y Alya estaba llevando al chico al punto sin retorno, el momento en que debían detenerse y tomar aire o su cuerpo empezaría a reaccionar de una forma en la que era fácil perder el control y…

— Alya… — dijo sintiendo como su pecho estaba a punto de explotar por falta de aire, cuando la chica de decidió a terminar el beso.

— ¿Tus padres están en casa? – preguntó la chica sintiendo su propio corazón correr a prisa.

— Sí.

Alya puso una mueca, pero como siempre su mente siempre ágil se puso en movimiento igual que sus pies, tomó al chico de la mano y lo llevó como un cachorro que solo pudiera seguirla. Caminaron un par de calles hasta encontrar uno de esos callejones parisinos que parecían estar allí desde hacía cientos de años, tan angostos, tan poco transitados que ni siquiera tenía espacio para una farola.

Alya sabía que era una locura, pero en ese momento se sentía bastante imprudente. Y Nino solo podía seguirla.

Arrastró al chico dentro del callejón oscuro hasta el centro de él, desde una ventaba como a unos 20 metros se escuchaba el susurro de alguna película en un televisor, había personas allí seguramente, pero no podía importarle menos en ese momento.

Por suerte Nino pareció entender exactamente lo que estaba pasando y no peleó cuando le abrió la chaqueta y le arrancó literalmente los cascos de la cabeza al igual que los lentes, sino por el contrario empezó a abrir los botones de su camisa de cuadros y buscar después el botón de su pantalón.

No hubo demasiada ceremonia, quizá porque los dos habían estado deseando demasiado repetir esto, solo se desnudaron lo suficiente para poder compartir el calor de la piel con el otro. Besos torpes pero sinceros y llenos de pasión corrieron por cualquier lugar que uno pudiera alcanzar del otro. Un automóvil pasó frente al callejón y los bañó de una luz rojiza que hizo brillar como cobre pulido las piernas que estaban alrededor del chico recargado en la pared del callejón.

No podían verse mucho al otro, pero ¡Cielos! Todo lo que podían sentir, Nino amaba el poder casi hundir sus manos en la apetitosa piel de las piernas y caderas de Alya que eran irresistibles, como sus pechos aun cubiertos por el sostén estaban tan pegados a su propio pecho que podía sentir sus pezones endurecidos de deseo mientras su boca no dejaba de saquear la suya. Intentaba recordar si en su cartera aún estaba el preservativo que su padre le había dado, cuando había llevado a Alya como su novia la primera vez y en esa niebla de deseo trataba de recordar cómo diablos se usaba el preservativo.

Y entonces la chica le había dado el tiro de gracia.

— Nino… — su voz sonaba tan rota y nerviosa, pero al mismo tiempo cargada de ansia. Otro auto paso haciendo brillar sus ojos como bourbon dentro de una botella – te quiero.

— Alya…

— Escucha, sé que nunca lo digo, pero eso es lo que siento y a veces me da mucho miedo admitirlo, porque… porque… — La chica sintió la ansiedad ahogándola y la sacó a modo de un golpe en el pecho del chico que la escuchaba atento — no lo sé, solo no lo sé, quizá solo no soy buena expresando mis sentimientos, pero estoy muy feliz de haberte conocido, y de que estés conmigo… e incluso estoy contenta de lo que paso aquel día en los baños de la escuela.

— Yo…

— Espera déjame terminar – lo interrumpió – quería que supieras que lo que pasó fue importante para mí, y no sé si fue igual de importante para ti pero… quería que supieras que me importó, justo porque te quiero.

— Yo también te quiero – dijo acariciando sus mejillas, sintió una sonrisa crecer en los labios de la hermosa chica – de hecho estoy bastante loco por ti.

— ¿Bastante? – una sensación reconfortante de saberse correspondida le lleno el pecho.

— Perdidamente enamorado – admitió sintió como las mejillas se le ponían calientes, era gracioso el pensamiento de que se sonrojara no por estar medio desnudo con ella en un callejón, si no por confesarle sus sentimientos.

— Entonces, demuéstramelo.

La chica se volvió a aferrar a su cuerpo y hundir su cabeza en su cuello escondiendo un grito de puro y simple placer cuando en un fluido movimiento estuvo dentro de ella. Y solo un poco después el mundo desapareció. Mientras el movimiento de marea chocaba una y otra vez entre los dos, y entonces dejó de importar el ruido de la televisión y las luces de colores que los iluminaban desde la calle, dejó incluso de ser importante que en cualquier momento alguien pudiera encontrarlos, no solo no importaba si no que realmente había dejado de existir.

Solo estaba el ritmo, un beat incesante que sonaba como el latido del corazón, algo casi mágico, estelar, con lo que ambos sincronizaron sus respiraciones y los movimientos de sus caderas. El ritmo los envolvía desde sus centros hasta la parte más pequeña de sus cuerpos corriendo desde su entrepierna, subiendo por su estómago, haciendo remolinos en su pecho, recorriendo como caricias sus brazos y llegando a la punta de sus dedos, se sentía como tener las manos demasiado cerca del fuego, la suave quemadura era placentera y podía ser peligrosa si te mantenías allí, pero no te importa porque se siente tan bien, porque el calor y la humedad que se creaba entre ellos era tan agradable que no quieres abandonarla nunca. Pero cuando te entregas, cuando te abandonas a ella, no puedes controlarla, meterte en medio de ella es como un nadar en lava, es tan caliente, que te quema hasta el punto que tú solo… desapareces.

De nuevo ella tuvo que ahogar sus gritos contra su hombro mientras él se mantenía aferrado a sus caderas y se ahogaba en ella en quejidos casi silenciosos cuando alcanzaron juntos el delicioso climax.

Y entonces la realidad lentamente regresó a su lugar, ambos chicos empezaron a ser conscientes de que la televisión que habían escuchado antes se había quedado en silencio, se podía escuchar sin en cambio el suave tic tac de alguna gotera escondida en algún lugar de aquel callejón. Un automóvil de la policía pasó por la vereda, la luces azules y rojas los iluminaron, se vieron el uno al otro semi desnudos y sin saber si debían o no moverse, quizá alguno de los vecinos los había escuchado y había pedido por auxilio, pero la patrulla paso de largo y los dos no pudieron evitar reír a carcajadas entonces. Solo en ese momento pareció correcto separarse, y empezar a acomodarse la ropa.

En secreto de la misma forma íntima y natural que tenían siempre de tratarse uno al otro, sin espavimientos, porque el cariño, el afecto, el amor incluso no siempre debe ser escandaloso o dramático, a veces solo era así, dos personas que caminan por la calle, tomados de la mano, guardando secretos.

— Nino… — ambos chicos de detuvieron bajo el techo del paradero de autobús que acercaría a Alya a su casa

— ¿Sí? – había algo en la voz de Alya que alertó a Nino.

— Creo que he descubierto la identidad de Chat Noir.

 _Fin capítulo 5_

 _12 de septiembre de 2018_

 _1:13 a.m._

 _(Savior – Iggy Azalea)_

 _Porque mi corazón solo late por ti, me pregunto si tú siquiera me has notado_

 _Contando cada momento que espero por ti, espero por ti_

 _Me pregunto si siquiera te has dado cuenta, últimamente me he sentido sin esperanza, sería fácil perder la concentración, pero espero por ti*_

 _Siento como si dios estuviera jugando conmigo, intentando arreglarme_

 _Siento el peso del mundo como si fuera un ladrillo sobre mí_

 _Bailé con el diablo y él me sostuvo_

 _Yo solo intento llegar al cielo, espero que tengas un pasaje para mí, hu*_

 ** _Nota de autora_** _: ¿Qué ya ha pasado como medio año desde la última actualización? ¿En serio, tanto? No tengo vergüenza._

 _Pero si quieren saber porque tarde tanto… no, lo prometo no tardare lo mismo en actualizar de nuevo, vayan y lean las kilométricas notas que dejare en "31 días, 31 momentos"_

 ** _Sonrais777_** _aquí el premio que te debía… que te digo me costó un trabajo hacer algo con Nino y Alya, no porque no me gusten como pareja si no porque son tan tiernos que no me los imagino en este escenario, espero igual que te gustara._

 ** _¿Reviews?_**

 ** _Tata_**

 ** _Mimi chan_**


	6. Chapter 6

_Miraculous Ladybug pertenece a Thomas Astruc, Zag Animation, Disney y TF1, hago esto sin fin de lucro._

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 ** _Aphrodite_**

 ** _Por Mimi chan_**

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 _Capítulo 6_

No estaba realmente segura del porque estaba tan nerviosa. Es decir, no es como si no supiera que esto iba a pasar. Marinette había tenido cinco días completos para prepararse para ese momento, pero cada día que pasó, cada paso que el reloj dio más cerca de ese momento más y más ansiosa la puso. Pero cuando en medio de la noche, se había quedado viendo la luna desde la escotilla de su habitación y la idea de solo cancelar todo, de algún modo encontrar a Chat Noir y decirle que no podía, que tenía miedo, la idea era rechazada de tajo.

Marinette quería esto, desesperadamente lo deseaba.

Sintió la emoción de lo que pensaría él cuando la viera llegar con su vestido rojo de seda recién confeccionado, si le gustaría la espalda baja que tenía, si se tomaría el tiempo de quitárselo o lo desgarraría con sus manos.

La sintió mientras iba a los almacenes y paso un día entero entretenida entre los pasillos de perfumería, preguntándose que más le gustaría oler sobre su piel si rosas o vainilla, si preferiría algo florar o más almizcleño, si lo sentiría cuando se acercara a su cuello o en sus muñecas o si llegaría a sentir las pequeñas gotas que había puesto entre sus muslos.

El entusiasmo la recorrió cuando estuvo en medio de la tienda de lencería, tocando las piezas finas, preguntándose si Chat apreciaría más una pieza diminuta y sexi o algo sencillo y que realzara sus curvas naturales, sintió escalofríos al sentir la gaza y el encaje de las piezas imaginando si se sentirían igual en sus manos cuando finalmente se las quitara… fue de la única tienda de la cual salió completamente segura de que llevaba algo simplemente perfecto.

Sentía todo eso latiéndole en las venas cuando salió de casa esa tarde explicando a sus padres que Alya la había invitado a la boda de la hermana de una amiga a las afueras de la cuidad, motivo por el que se quedarían fuera a pasar la noche y regresarían al día siguiente para desayunar todos juntos. Sintió su mano temblar cuando tomó el picaporte del taxi y le tendió la misma hoja de papel que había encontrado la noche anterior pegada en la escotilla que daba al balcón de su habitación.

Aunque su vida hubiera dependido de eso, no pudo darse cuenta de en qué dirección estaba yendo el taxi, solo estaba demasiado nerviosa.

Cerró sus ojos, trató de convencerse por centésima vez que lo que hacía no era nada malo, que era una chica de diecisiete años. Lejos había estado toda su vida de los tontos prejuicios sobre la virginidad y el matrimonio, sus padres nunca le habían inculcado eso, pero sí le habían animado a la idea de que este paso debería darlo con alguien que le importara. Y Chat le importaba, realmente, mucho, había pocas personas en el mundo que le importaran tanto como él, así que estaba segura.

Estaba segura. Solo muy asustada.

Mientras el automóvil fue avanzando junto al rio Sena donde una caída de sol preciosa lo iluminaba todo de naranja, se concentró en respirar justo como Alya le había dicho que debía hacer si estaba demasiado nerviosa, concentrándose solo en las ondulaciones del agua en el rio.

Si no fuera por Alya probablemente no estaría dentro de ese auto en ese momento. El día anterior cuando ella sentía que podía tirar de su cabello hasta no dejar uno solo sobre su cabeza, su amiga había aparecido en la puerta de su habitación con una bolsa llena de golosinas y diciéndole que "debían tener un día de chicas".

Como algunas tardes de chica, primero debían pasar por la tortura que significaba que su amiga tuviera además de una bolsa de golosinas otra con cosas como cera caliente, tratamientos nutritivos para el pelo, mascarillas negras para puntos negros y… demás cosas que más que artículos de belleza, parecían instrumentos de tortura. Muchos detalles que ella con su nerviosismo había olvidado, como depilarse las piernas, Alya había estado allí como una malvada y sádica hada madrina para hacerlos para ella. Le contó cómo se había encontrado de nuevo con Nino el día anterior y habían pasado… cosas. Cosas de las que para su desgracia, no guardó demasiados detalles.

¿Cómo rayos pasó? No lo sabía, pero mientras ambas esperaban que una de esas viscosas mascarillas faciales coreanas endurecieran, Alya le había estado hablando del como todo podía ser más cómodo, más placentero o más seguro. De no ser porque sabía que era imposible, Marinette habría jurado que su amiga sabía sobre su cita del día siguiente y lo que era peor, que sabía exactamente qué tipo de cita era.

Quizá entre las golosinas Alya había puesto un sabroso vino blanco que habían condimentado con gominolas de cereza y hielo, quizá Marinette había hecho preguntas que no podría hacer a nadie más, quizá Alya había sido muy sincera con sus respuestas hasta que sintió que la mascarilla podría derretirse de nuevo en su rostro por el calor de sus mejillas, tal vez las respuestas de su mejor amiga sobre cómo se verían o sentirían algunas cosas habían hecho que su curiosidad y su deseo creciera hasta convertir sus dudas en convicción. Quizá por esas cosas Marinette había terminado confesando que tenía una cita al día siguiente y no sabía exactamente como pasar la noche fuera y culpaba completamente al vino con sabor a cereza, le había dicho incluso con quien tenía esa cita, ¿Por qué Alya no había reaccionado como se supone que lo haría cualquiera al decir que pasaría la noche con un súper héroe? Prefirió no preguntárselo, solo agradeció que como siempre la cabeza de su amiga había trabajado a mil por hora dándole una solución.

Cuando el auto giró y avanzó como si se dirigiera al jardín _des serres d'Auteuil_ , Marinette sintió un nudo en el estómago, estaban dejando atrás las calles más transitadas y adentrándose a las elegantes villas de _Montmorency._ El taxi avanzó solo un par de minutos más, antes de detenerse.

— _Arrivé_ – dijo el taxista deteniéndose frente a la fachada de un edificio de departamentos de estilo art deco. – _douze euros_.

— _Merci_.

Marinette le tendió un billete de veinte y bajó del automóvil sin esperar por el cambio. Miró de nuevo la dirección en el papel. Era el lugar adecuado. Se acercó a la puerta del edificio dándose cuenta que la puerta principal estaba abierta, así que sin más entró. En las instrucciones que el día anterior Chat Noir le había dejado en su nota le indicaba que era el departamento número cinco, que solo debía subir al ascensor y llegar al tercer piso y el departamento estaba en el fondo del pasillo. Y así lo hizo, subió al ascensor de hierro, subió al tercer piso y caminó por el elegante pasillo que estaba adornado con esculturas y plantas de ornato.

Llegó finalmente a la puerta con el número cinco y estaba por llamar, cuando el instinto le hizo tomar la perilla y girar, tal como imaginó estaba abierto.

Sus zapatillas altas color negro resonaron sobre el rico piso de madera. Entró a un recibidor, donde había una sala color blanco que daba justo a un ventanal enorme que daba al parque, pasó junto a un librero con muchísimos libros clásicos, solo miró de pasada muchos títulos que conocía por la escuela y otros que hablaban sobre cine y teatro. Era una habitación más bien pequeña, solo había además de la sala y el librero un escritorio antiguo y hermoso. Había una escalera que daba a un segundo piso donde pudo ver una parte de un piano de cola, había otras dos puertas que no investigó porque antes de acercarse, vio al chico de traje negro salir por una de ellas.

Se quedaron ambos en silencio mirándose uno al otro por un momento que a la chica se le antojó demasiado largo. Marinette tragó saliva preparándose para hablar…

— Hola — se adelantó el gato negro con una voz que sonó demasiado nasal, Marinette lo escuchó tomar aire incomodo – hola.

— Hola – respondió Marinette tratando de que no le ocurriera lo mismo que a él y por suerte lográndolo.

— ¿Tuviste problemas para encontrar el lugar?

— No, tomé un taxi y supo bien la dirección.

Marinette se quedó de pie justo donde estaba igual que Chat, no estando segura de que es lo que debería hacer ahora. Y ¿Esto era lo que le iba a decir después de una semana de nervios infernales? ¿Que seguía? ¿El clima? El pensamiento hizo que Marinette riera como tonta, miró al chico que la miraba con un entrecejo un momento para seguirla en la risa nerviosa después.

— Lo siento, es que… estoy muy nerviosa.

— Yo también – admitió el súper héroe – tan nervioso que estaba por preguntarte que te parecía el clima.

— Precioso.

— ¿El clima?

— También.

Marinette volvió a sonreír y el gato negro tuvo deseos de callarle esa risa con los labios, pero no quería parecer desesperado, aunque realmente lo estuviera. Durante esos cinco días, cada mañana que la vio en el colegio no podía dejar de imaginar todo lo que podía pasar ese día, quería que todo fuera perfecto y las prisas no iban con la perfección.

Chat avanzó junto a ella y tomó su mano entre las suyas. La risa de Marinette murió poco a poco mientras él ponía un beso en su dorso, olía a perfume de vainilla y Chat Noir casi quiso morder su piel y llevarse en su boca el aroma delicioso.

— Sabes, hace mucho que no venía aquí – dijo sin soltar su mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos. Eso era verdad, en realidad entrar allí y encontrar el lugar vacío le traía amargos sentimientos.

— ¿Es… casa de un amigo o…? – la chica trató de adivinar mientras miraba sus manos juntas.

— Me la heredó mi madre, aquí vivió mientras era soltera. – le confesó, contento de poder compartir algo de si mismo que no traicionara su identidad secreta - Pasé mucho tiempo aquí cuando era niño.

— ¿Tus padres no irán a aparecer de repente o…? – era lo último que necesitaban en realidad, Marinette no quería ni siquiera imaginar un escenario así.

— Mi madre… desapareció hace algunos años.

— Lo siento mucho.

— Está bien. – Adrien había pasado el tiempo suficiente para acostumbrarse lentamente a la idea. - Mi padre nunca viene aquí, aun echa demasiado de menos a mi madre y le resulta muy doloroso estar en este lugar.

— Quizá tú también quieras que vayamos a algún otro lugar.

— Al contrario. Pensaba que si creaba un buen recuerdo en este lugar por mi cuenta, quizá finalmente me animaría a venir a vivir aquí solo. Es algo que tenía pensado hacer cuando cumpliera los dieciocho, pero es un poco duro venir aquí solo – Chat Noir apretó la mano pequeña de la chica dentro de la suya – contigo aquí, creo que este lugar vuelve a ser cómodo para mí.

Marinette sonrió con tranquilidad. Lo último que quería era que Chat estuviera triste un día como ese, cuando vio la sinceridad en sus ojos, se alegró de ser ella la persona afortunada de compartir eso con él.

— ¿Quieres verlo? – le ofreció el héroe en traje negro con cierta emoción. – el apartamento.

— Claro.

El ático constaba de una pequeña y practica cocina, las otras dos puertas eran un baño y un estudio, arriba estaba una segunda sala pequeña y dos recamaras. Una de las recamaras tenía un tono neutro e impersonal como cualquier habitación de invitados, la otra era femenina y elegante llena de color blanco y crema. No se entretuvieron en ninguna de las dos recamaras para no sentirse más nerviosos. Regresaron a la pequeña sala donde por una puerta de cristal se podía ver un balcón y allí una mesa con dos sillas, sobre la mesa había una botella de vino tinto, copas y un plato con queso, galletas de mantequilla y fruta fresca.

Chat Noir guió a su invitada allí y aunque cuando le sirvió el vino Marinette sentía que no podía tomar un sorbo o siquiera comer alguna de las cosas sobre el plato, aceptó igual la copa.

Al principio el traidor pensamiento de: "¿Por qué está tomando tanto tiempo para ir al punto?" le martilleaba la cabeza. Marinette sabía que estaba siendo tonta. Solo que… Chat ni siquiera le había dicho si el vestido le había gustado o había intentado besarla. Se sentía como una de esas protagonistas de libros de romance, que esperan que apenas al atravesar la puerta, el hombre esté listo para devorarlas. Pero este no era una de esas novelas purpuras, estos eran Ella y Chat Noir, su compañero, el chico al que le confiaba su vida sin dudar, su mejor amigo, aun si nada pasaba, aun si el cambiaba de idea, quería disfrutar de esa noche.

Pronto Chat Noir estaba contándole a Marinette sobre su madre, le contó que había sido una actriz popular antes de casarse con su padre, que había hecho películas incluso para el cine, que cuando era niño había estado muchas veces en esa casa pues su mama era una mujer de rituales y solo en el pequeño estudio de la planta baja se preparaba para un nuevo papel y sentía que no había ningún otro lugar del mundo donde pudiera hacerlo. Marinette terminó su primera copa de vino y un par de galletas escuchándolo. Cuando hablaba de su madre a pesar de que lo hacía de forma tan general, sus ojos color neón se llenaban de alegría.

Eso la animó a ella a hablar de su propia familia, de lo feliz que era de ver a sus padres siempre tan enamorados, de las locas aventuras que pasó con su abuela cuando era niña, de cómo habían ido a recorrer en moto las laberínticas, pero preciosas calles de Venecia, de cómo su abuela la había perdido una tarde entera en Milán y como había estado asustada recorriendo las calles sola, hasta que una modista la había encontrado y la había llevado a su estudio avisando a la policía.

— Yo era demasiado pequeña para haberme aprendido mi número telefónico o siquiera el nombre de mi abuela. Para mi ella era y es "nana". El oficial de policía dijo que tomaría un megáfono y correría por las calles anunciando mi nombre. Ms Alessandra me tuvo todo el día en su estudio. Fue la primera persona en el mundo que me habló de como la tela se puede transformar en algo mágico. Ms Alessandra se dedica a hacer vestidos de novia. Así que mientras yo esperaba que mi abuela apareciera pude ver como un par de mujeres lloraron al probarse su vestido de novia, como una pieza de tela se iba convirtiendo poco a poco en un vestido y quedé fascinada con ello desde entonces.

— Pensé que tu amor a la moda había nacido en París – el chico de negro terminó su propia copa de vino.

— Aquí creció y echó raíces, pero nació en ese pequeño estudio. Ms. Alessandra y yo aún nos mantenemos en contacto y siempre me ha dicho que cuando quiera puedo ir a aprender con ella sobre vestidos de novia.

Chat escondió una pequeña mueca de decepción al imaginar a Marinette viajando hasta Italia y no verla, por lo que podían ser incluso años.

— Pero… amo demasiado París. – Marinette miró a lo lejos. El sol se había escondido hacia mucho, tenían la tenue iluminación de las farolas callejeras, pero el parque ante ellos estaba en semi penumbra lo que hacía que el pequeño espacio en ese balcón fuera oscuro e íntimo — Mis padres, mis amigos… todas las personas que me importan están aquí.

La chica se escondió esta vez detrás de una galleta de mantequilla, con las mejillas rosadas. Chat le sonrió captando la forma velada en la que ella lo había incluido en el grupo de personas por las que ella no era capaz de dejar París.

— Marinette…

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Te gustaría que fuéramos dentro? Empieza a hacer frio y… bueno…

Marinette sintió un escalofrió por todo lo largo de su espalda, que no tenía nada que ver con la noche un poco cada vez más fría de París. Terminó su tercera copa de vino de un solo trago, la adrenalina quemando ahora cualquier rastro de alcohol que hubiera en su sistema.

— Sí – dijo como un susurró – sí me gustaría.

Chat se puso de pie y tomó la mano de la chica que lucía simplemente hermosa en su vestido rojo. Aprovechando su visión nocturna no se molestó en encender ninguna luz. Escuchó los zapatos altos de Marinette siguiéndolo diligentemente, cómo dudo un momento frente a las puertas de ambas habitaciones, pero retomando el ritmo de su avance cuando bajaron juntos las escaleras y abrió para ella la puerta del estudio.

Dentro Marinette encontró una imagen que parecía sacado de un sueño. No podía decir que hubiera esperado realmente algo diferente. Chat era el mismo que un par de años antes había preparado un balcón lleno de velas y pétalos de rosas. La habitación antes tenía que haber estado vacía, parecía uno de esos estudios de danza con espejos en dos de sus paredes de piso a techo. En el centro había… con lo único con lo que podía compararlo era un nido. Largas tiras de seda roja hacían una especie de tienda donde en medio había decenas de cojines de todos los tamaños. La habitación estaba iluminada solamente por una serie de pequeñas luces color blanco que parpadean en intervalos irregulares, las pequeñas luces brillaban como luciérnagas iluminando la seda haciendo que la luz pareciera más bien rosada.

Chat Noir dejó ir a la chica de su mano para verla caminar en medio del estudio, hasta alcanzar el pequeño lugar que había preparado para los dos. Cuando había resuelto que este es el lugar donde quería compartir ese momento con Marinette había ido a las habitaciones, no había esperado sentir culpa ante el pensamiento de que estaría en la cama de su madre con una chica, simplemente la idea chocaba tanto con su conciencia que terminó descartándola. La otra habitación nunca le había pertenecido a nadie, pero precisamente por eso, era fría e impersonal. Cuando entró en el estudio vio a su madre allí, pero también vio allí a una bailarina de ballet, a la hija de un rico terrateniente, a una exploradora de la jungla. Su madre había sido siempre otra persona en ese lugar. Él mismo tenía recuerdos de jugar allí vestido de pirata o astronauta, ese estudio estaba lleno de sueños.

¿Por qué no volver un sueño realidad allí dentro?

— Esto es precioso Chat – dijo Marinette mientras tocaba una de las piezas de seda que pendían de un aro donde había estado un candelabro esa mañana, sintiendo como esta resbalaba liquida entre sus dedos.

— Me alegra que te guste.

No más preliminares, no más espacio para las dudas. Chat Noir avanzó hasta donde la chica estaba de pie y la abrazó desde la espalda rodeando su cintura compacta con un brazo, sintiendo como ella temblaba ante su cercanía.

— Tengo mucho miedo de preguntarte si estás segura de esto – dijo el gato negro mientras ponía su boca contra su nuca, perdiéndose un momento en el dulce aroma a vainilla de su piel – no estoy seguro si podría resistir la decepción de que me digas que no.

— No lo haré, Chat – dijo la chica pasando sus brazos sobre los del chico a su espalda, sintiendo el frio del material de su traje calentándose bajo su tacto – quiero esto tanto como tú.

— Marinette – dijo Chat Noir, mientras usaba su mano libre para alcanzar el cierre que estaba a la espalda del vestido – cierra tus ojos.

Y lo hizo, desde allí se dedicó solo a sentir lo que pasaba. Con la razón volando por el gran ventanal que había en la otra habitación, escapaba de ella poco a poco en medio de suspiros. Sintió el filo de sus garras subiendo por su espalda y alcanzando uno de los hombros del vestido para resbalarlo por su hombro, bajo eso solo quedo la delgada tira de su sujetador, bajó el otro hombro del vestido y este quedó atorado en su cintura.

— Llegue a decirte que la cosa más sexi que he visto en el mundo son estos sujetadores de encaje que usas – dijo el gato negro que sentía que podía crear incluso un fetiche por la ropa interior que Marinette usaba.

No lo hizo, pero desde aquel día en que habían quedado encerrados en el aula del colegio, aun bajo los efectos del akuma, Marinette había visto un hambre especial brillando en los ojos neón del súper héroe cuando se había quedado viendo su ropa interior ese día.

— Parecen tan adorables, tan inocentes – dijo recorriendo la tira del sujetador ribeteado de encaje con uno de sus dedos, deleitándose también como el pecho de Marinette subía cuando respiraba profundamente y su estómago se hundía, casi podía sentir sus costillas bajo su brazo aun rodeándola — y al mismo tiempo tan tentadores y pecaminosos. ¿Cómo algo tan inocente… — dijo recorriendo con sus dedos el canal entre sus pechos — ha sido usado para crear algo que solo hace que quiera enterrar mis dientes y destrozarlo para mostrarme lo que esconde?

Marinette no supo que responder, la imagen mental de lo que Chat le decía la hizo aspirar profundo para no quedarse sin aire. Sintió enseguida como las manos de su compañero resbalaban a su cadera y tiraba de la seda del vestido resbalando por sus piernas, la seda fría se enredó en medio de sus pies, ella no abrió los ojos, no lo necesitaba para saber que los espejos de la habitación estaban reflejando su cuerpo pequeño y medio desnudo, mientras Chat Noir la miraba, pudo escuchar como las botas del traje del héroe hacían un sonido pesado por el piso de madera mientras se ponía delante de ella, pronto uno de sus dedos índice caminó encima del listón de satín que adornaba la parte delantera de sus pantaletas.

— No estoy seguro que no haya muerto y este sea mi regalo de bienvenida al cielo – dijo jugando con sus dedos con el pequeño listón en forma de moño de la prenda, como si fuera el adorno de un regalo que debías correr para abrir la caja y descubrir la sorpresa.

— No creo que pudiera tener pensamientos tan pecaminosos en el cielo – y lo eran, mucho, mientras veía las garras del gato negro jugando con el sencillo listón.

— Tienes razón, quizá un sueño entonces. El cielo sabe que no he parado de soñar con este momento desde aquel día que Aphrodite me quitó la venda de los ojos y pude ver lo hermosa que eres.

— Chat…

— Ven.

Tirando de ella lentamente la hizo agacharse hasta que sus rodillas tocaron la lana de uno de los cojines en el piso. Tomándola de la cintura la hizo girar y acomodar su espalda y su cabeza en un enorme cojín de terciopelo que le hizo cosquillas en la piel.

Y finalmente le dio lo que siempre podía volverla loca.

Sus labios cálidos rosaron contra los suyos, su boca sabía a mantequilla y vino tinto mientras la besaba con lo que ella sabía que era un hambre contenida, sintió el peso de la mitad de su cuerpo sobre ella. El traje negro estaba ahora caliente al tacto, la besaba de forma tan placentera que solo la hacía desear más y más, quería su piel, quería el sabor de algo más que su boca en la suya. "no hay prisas, Marinette. Esta noche es tuya… si él lo acepta, más que esa noche".

— Mari…

— Chat…

— Yo… yo voy a dejar ir la transformación ahora – dijo con cierto temblor en su voz, que tenía que ver más con la duda que con la excitación que sentía, pero no estaba seguro donde empezaba uno y terminaba otro.

— Quizá yo deba usar una máscara de ojos o… — ¿Dónde había dejado su bolso? Marinette había puesto una mascada y una máscara para dormir allí, consiente que podía llegar a necesitarlo, su bolso debía haber quedado olvidado en el balcón.

— Confió en ti – dijo el chico acariciando sus mejillas que ahora tenía un rosado precioso – no necesito nada más que saber que tendrás tus ojos cerrados, pero…

— ¿Pero…?

— Marinette, justo delante de nosotros hay un espejo, puedo ver tu hermoso perfil desde aquí allí reflejado, es simplemente hermoso.

— Podías haberme ahorrado eso – dijo un poco tímida, la idea de estar frente a un espejo mientras hacía… esto, la hacía sentir así.

— Si abres tus ojos y estoy frente a ti, podrás verme a mí. Si estoy detrás de ti, podrás ver mi reflejo mirándote, porque yo no voy a perder un solo momento de mirarte, siento que podrías desaparecer si cierro mis ojos.

— Quizá seas tú quien desaparezca si abro yo los míos, Chat. – dijo la chica acariciando las mejillas de su compañero, aun con los ojos cerrados.

— Marinette… tú… tú puedes abrir tus ojos cuando quieras hacerlo, no voy a ocultarme de ti. En realidad, nada desearía más que mostrarte quien soy, yo… quiero algo más que solo este momento, princesa.

— Chat…

— Escucha, no te estoy pidiendo que quieras lo mismo que yo, y no voy a obligarte a tomar algo que tú no quieras tener de mí, por ahora solo quiero esto – el gato negro corrió una de sus manos por en medio de sus piernas, subiendo por su cadera y alcanzando su cintura – te quiero a ti, para mí y si solo será esta noche, el cielo será generoso conmigo… pero si tú quieres más de mi…

" **Quiero más de ti** " gritó Marinette en sus adentros, pero no encontró el valor de decirlo en voz alta en ese momento.

— Si quieres darme una oportunidad, al chico detrás de la máscara que esta tan loco por ti como Chat y como… - el gato acarició las mejillas de la chica bajo él con ternura, realmente deseaba decirle quien era, pero no era su elección - si quisieras darle una oportunidad a ese chico, princesa, solo… debes abrir tus ojos. Plagg, garras dentro.

Y la magia picó sobre la piel de Marinette como algo tangible. No se sentía así ni siquiera cuando su propia transformación se acababa. Ya no había cuero, ahora se sentía algo como lino sobre su piel, sintió la pérdida de su calor sobre ella y extendió su mano hacia el aire, él aún estaba allí. El chico detrás de la máscara.

— ¿Quieres hacerme los honores, princesa? – dijo tomando la mano de la chica y poniéndola en el inicio de la hilera de botones de la camisa que había escogido para ese día

Marinette sonrió aliviada, este era el chico que vivía bajo la máscara del súper héroe, pero en realidad seguía siendo Chat Noir. Solo necesitó poner un dedo detrás de los ojales y empujar, los pequeños botones se destrabaron solos uno por uno. Marinette aspiró profundo y alcanzó a sentir un perfume que ella conocía, aunque ahora mismo no sabía de dónde. Alcanzó el último botón y subió su mano por la piel del estómago y el pecho de ese chico, cálida y agradable, dejó su mano en su pecho y sintió como su corazón corría a mil por hora.

— Bésame – suplicó Marinette sintiendo realmente la necesidad de sus labios royéndole el estómago – por favor.

Y compartiendo ese beso se dieron cuenta de que aunque habían pensado que no sabían nada, en realidad sabían todo lo que debían saber para ese momento. Aunque habían pensado que esto era un paso para el que parecía nunca estarían listos, en realidad esto solo era subir otro peldaño de la escalera.

Ellos pensaban que con esto estaban volviéndose amantes, cuando en realidad ya lo eran. Por ello ya no había miedo, ya no había prisas, ya no había nervios. Por eso ya no fue difícil para ninguno de los dos tomar lo que realmente querían del otro.

Marinette bajó una mano hasta su entrepierna y sintió la dureza de él y como Chat gimió dentro de su boca. El gato tomó su labio inferior entre sus dientes y mordió hasta que dolió, pero no le importaba, sentía la anticipación corriendo como loca dentro de ella imaginando como se sentiría dentro de ella lo que ahora sostenía.

Pero Chat Noir no quería quedarse atrás, no cuando finalmente la tenía donde había deseado tenerla durante todo ese tiempo, cuando tenía tantas fantasías que cumplir con ella, cientos de ellas y aunque aquella noche no podría cumplir todas, quería al menos ser capaz de hacer realidad las que más anhelaba.

Marinette suspiró frustrada cuando el gato negro dejó de besarla, quiso obligarlo a regresar a su boca, pero él no le dio la oportunidad. La tomó de la cintura para acomodarla como una muñeca de trapo sentada sobre él ofreciéndole la espalda. La chica sintió como todo su peso descansó sobre las caderas del chico y como su miembro duro se acomodó entre sus piernas, quiso empujar abajo, buscar un poco de ese contacto que la había llevado al paraíso más de una vez, pero cuando Chat puso una mano entre sus piernas y empezó a frotar sus dedos allí, ella perdió toda su capacidad de moverse.

— Deseé intentar esto desde el momento que dijiste que hacías esto pensando en mi — dijo el chico en un suspiro pesado y ronco en el oído derecho de la chica – plagaste mis sueños desde aquel momento y solo quería verte así, pero quería ser yo quien te tocara, quiero ser yo quien te lleve al clímax.

Marinette no supo que responder. Muchas noches cuando su amante fantasma no había sido Adrien, habían sido las manos de Chat las que la tocaran tan íntimamente. Y ahora era real. Echó su cabeza atrás recargándola en su hombro en un gemido hambriento de más.

Y Chat pareció entender perfectamente lo que necesitaba. Con ambas manos bajó la pequeña prenda interior por lo largo de sus piernas hasta la unión de sus rodillas.

Marinette recargó su cabeza en su hombro, un momento distraída por el olor picante de su colonia, pero enseguida siendo atada a la irrealidad de la mano de Chat entre sus piernas, recorriendo lentamente, demasiado lentamente en el lugar que nadie más que ella había tocado. Tragó saliva nerviosa deseando más, deseando que le diera todo, pero sin saber realmente como pedirlo.

Mientras Adrien bebía la imagen de Marinette delante de él, su cuerpo pequeño recargado sobre el suyo con la respiración acelerada, vestida solamente con su sostén blanco, vio su propia mano posada entre sus piernas con sus dedos recorriéndola despacio, en el pequeño lugar cálido y más húmedo por momentos. Quería decirle que era lo más bello que alguna vez hubiera visto, pero estaba demasiado embebido por la imagen que le regalaba el espejo con su cuerpo entero tendido sobre el suyo como si fuera una ofrenda que moría por ser consumida, sus suspiros cerca de su oído derecho hacían trizas sus deseos de controlarse.

Pero ¿Por qué controlarse?

Marinette se mordió los labios para no gritar, cuando solo un pequeño dedo intruso se situó en el pequeño botón entre sus piernas y lo acarició casi perezosamente, haciendo que su sangre corriera cada vez más rápido. La sensación era tan deliciosa que resultaba casi irreal. Él hacia pequeños círculos que la hacían estremecer. Aferró sus manos a la tela del pantalón que Chat vestía buscando un ancla y no pudo evitar empezar a moverse contra él, sintió su erección frotándose contra su trasero y deseó inmensamente tener más de eso, nada parecía suficiente.

Adrien quiso moverse, quiso simplemente tirarla sobre los cojines y perderse dentro de ella, pero se sintió avaricioso. No sabía si esta sería la única noche que tuviera con ella y quería cumplir cada fantasía que hubiera tenido y esta, donde él podía acariciar este lugar secreto era una de las más deseadas.

Marinette no sabía si debía concentrarse o perderse en medio de la sensación, era confusa y escandalosa. Su mente sabía que sería bueno que pusiera atención, porque la primera vez solo era una vez, por redundante que resultara eso, pero no podía concentrarse, no cuando el movimiento circular de ese único dedo enviaba marea tras marea de placer por todo su cuerpo.

— Dime si duele, por favor.

Le dijo Chat o al menos eso es lo que Marinette creyó escuchar. En sus oídos solo podía escuchar como su sangre corría alocada. ¿Doler? Como algo que se sentía tan bien… entendió de lo que hablaba cuando su mano corrió más abajo y se adentró en ella.

No era doloroso, al principio solo fue confuso, demasiado confuso. Podía sentir el dedo del gato negro recorriendo lentamente las paredes de su interior. Como si buscara, dudando, y se sentía bien, muy bien. Pero también sentía una sensación de ardor que no había sentido cuando había practicado la misma caricia en ella misma. Lo que fuera que el gato estuviera buscando pareció encontrarlo, porque un solo roce en un lugar que ni siquiera ella conocía, la envió de regreso al cielo. Solo pudo arquear su espalda y soltar un gemido que lo sintió nacer directo desde su estómago.

En su muy limitada experiencia, Adrien entendió solo una cosa aun sin palabras. No podía parar, no debía parar. Estaba fascinado por el enorme poder que una sola caricia tenía, podía verla en el espejo llena de reflejos de color rosado de las pequeñas luces a su alrededor, con su espalda arqueada contra él, sus manos cerradas en puños contra la tela de su pantalón respirando agitada con un sonido tan erótico que iba más allá de cualquiera de sus sueños. La Marinette de sus sueños gemía suavemente, la Marinette real respiraba de una forma en la que lo hacía dudar si no estaba sintiendo algún tipo de dolor, sus jadeos parecían ente extasiados y asustados, pero mientras más la acariciaba, mientras más la humedad que nacía entre sus piernas le humedecía la mano más quería verla, más quería saborear la imagen que su mano estaba creando en la adorable chica.

— Marinette… — el gato negro plantó un beso delicado en su cuello y literalmente sintió como un temblor debajo de la piel de la chica le hacía vibrar los labios.

— _Oh mon dieu_ , Chat…

La chica meció sus caderas contra él, atrapando su erección entre sus muslos arrancándole un gemido. La chica soltó su pantalón para con desesperación aferrar la mano de su amante y tratar de hundirla más entre sus piernas, meciéndose contra la fricción que esta le ofrecía. El agarre resultaba incluso un poco doloroso para Adrien que sintió sus uñas cerrarse sobre la piel de sus muñecas, solo un minuto duro el arrebato antes de escucharla gritar cerca de su oído "su nombre". Sintió al mismo tiempo como más de aquella humedad escapaba entre sus piernas y como la presión dentro de ella crecía. Chat Noir bebió la imagen de Marinette como quien ve autentico arte y supo que jamás había visto algo más bello en toda su vida.

Y después vino la calma. Adrien besó su cuello saboreando la sal de una leve platina de sudor frio que envolvía a Marinette en ese momento, sintiendo como su corazón regresaba a su ritmo normal y la chica respiraba ahora beatíficamente. Solo en ese momento sacó la mano de entre sus muslos y no pudo ignorar el aroma dulzón y cálido como seda mojada que llenaba en ese momento el aire.

Habría jurado que Marinette se había quedado dormida, como las otras veces que había alcanzado un orgasmo con ella, así que lo sorprendió un poco cuando aún con los ojos cerrados giró su rostro y buscó a ciega sus labios, lo besó con la mayor ternura que alguna vez alguien le hubiera demostrado, un beso tan amable y dulce que hizo que su estómago se apretara.

— Gracias – dijo ella con la voz un poco rota.

— No tienes nada que agradecerme – respondió Chat saboreando el sabor dulce a mantequilla de sus labios – ha sido algo hermoso de ver, indescriptible.

Marinette no supo que responder, más que nada porque le daba la razón. Sin duda había sido algo indescriptible, nunca había sentido algo así, nunca tan íntimo. Descansó su cabeza en su hombro sintiendo las manos de Chat cerrarse en su cintura sosteniéndola cerca, se sentía casi adormilada hasta que un suave movimiento de parte de Chat restregó su miembro de nuevo entre sus piernas y el sueño salió volando. Desde donde estaba, besó con delicadeza su cuello escuchándolo respirar profundo. Deseaba darle el mismo tipo de placer que ella había sentido hacia un momento, trató de recordar lo que Alya le había dicho sobre el tipo de cosas que hacían sentir bien a un chico, trató de rescatar en su memoria alguno de los libros que había leído o los artículos que había encontradó en internet, pero nada aparecía en su cabeza, no mientras uno de los pulgares de Chat Noir acariciaba perezoso su estómago.

— Desearía abrir mis ojos… — admitió la chica que aspiró profundo la colonia sobre la piel del chico.

— Yo no soy quien va a detenerte – dijo sintiendo su voz y sus labios sobre su cuello con un suspiro.

— También quiero ver lo que sigue.

Y antes de que el gato preguntara que es lo que seguía. En un movimiento fluido, Marinette montó sobre su regazo y cubrió de nuevo sus labios con los suyos, sus manos acariciaron su pecho y sus hombros desnudos se meció sobre él suavemente.

Todo era como la última vez y al mismo tiempo todo era diferente. La última vez la pasión la había arrebatado sin poderse detener teniendo la seguridad o el estorbo de la ropa. Esta vez se meció sobre él suavemente, disfrutando de la fricción de la tela suave de su pantalón contra su carne desnuda, pero quería más.

— Quítatelo – susurró contra los labios cálidos de su amante.

Y en realidad no tuvo que aclarar de qué estaba hablando. Las manos del chico soltaron su cintura y lo sintió pelear un momento contra su ropa, pero después de un minuto pudo deslizarla y entonces fue solo piel contra piel. Aun podía sentir su camisa abierta acariciar el dorso de sus manos y su sostén contra su pecho, pero de la cintura para abajo no había nada, nada salvo calor, un maravilloso calor desde su intimidad anidada contra la suya y era absolutamente maravilloso, esta parte de su cuerpo desprendía un calor y tenía el tacto que ningún otro lugar de su cuerpo había tenido hasta ese momento. Meciéndose contra él casi sentía que moría de necesidad, pero después de lo que él le había dado quería que fuera él quien recibiera mas esta vez.

— Yo no me guarde nada, Chat. – Tomó las solapas de su camisa empujándolas hacia abajo, acariciando unos antebrazos tensos y firmes — No lo hagas tú tampoco.

Como si el chico hubiera estado esperando un permiso, se liberó del todo de la camisa y llevó sus manos a la cadera de la chica para acercarla más. Su erección anidada entre los pliegues de su sexo humedecido le provocó más placer del que jamás había sentido y empujó al mismo ritmo de ella, intentando sentirla más cerca.

Marinette se aferró a su espalda y se dio el pequeño permiso, al menos por un momento de entreabrir sus ojos. Por el espejo vio las luces de color rosáceo brillar sobre una espalda amplia y definida que ya había sentido, pero que ahora podía ver y cabello rubio. Cerró sus ojos de nuevo y acarició ese cabello rubio mientras besaba la piel de su hombro sin abandonar el movimiento de marea que la hacía sentir casi mareada.

Y como siempre que algo es tan bueno, tan puro y tan grande no quieres que este se termine. No había impaciencia, no había apuro, no había timidez, solo había contacto, solo existía este movimiento juntos que parecía eterno. Estaban un poco sudorosos pero no cansados, ¿Cómo podía alguien sentirse cansado de esto? En algún momento el chico buscó los broches en la espalda de ella y retiró la última prenda que quedaba sobre la chica arrojándola a un lado quedando completamente desnudos. Piel contra piel, llena de calor. Besándose. Acariciándose como si no tuvieran bastante y la realidad es que así era. Mientras más se acariciaban había una especie de vacío que se hacía más grande a cada paso y que rogaba por ser llenado.

Adrien se sentía tan cerca del éxtasis, pero ya no quería que fuera vacío. Había sentido su liberación hueca demasiadas veces, siempre anhelando su cuerpo, siempre deseando poder dejarla en un lugar cálido y maravilloso dentro de ella.

Y ninguno de los dos necesitó pedir permisos o perdón. En un movimiento fluido y asombrosamente placentero el gato negro se deslizó dentro de ella. No hubo dolor, no hubo molestia, aun cuando era la primera vez para los dos. Hacía mucho tiempo que la pequeña tela que se supone protegía la virginidad de Marinette estaba rota después de una tarde sobre una bicicleta, y ambos estaban tan listos que fue como suele decirse, solo dos piezas de un rompecabezas encajando juntas.

Sobrecogidos por esta sensación imposible el cuerpo actuó por si mismo. Sin que pudiera detenerse a pensarlo, Adrien giró a la chica para dejarla caer sobre los cojines, sin romper nunca la unión. Apoyando la mitad de su peso sobre ella, presionando tan cerca su cadera a la suya que no había espacio ni para una hoja de papel. Buscando de alguna manera poder estar incluso más cerca, más profundamente dentro de ella. Adrien sintió lágrimas mojándole las mejillas, nacidas probablemente de la pura emoción de dicha que experimentaba. Se había sentido conectado a ella antes, y eso ahora parecía una simple brisa junto a un huracán. Esto era lo que había buscado toda su vida, este sentido completo de entrega y pasara lo que pasara, quería eso de vuelta.

— Marinette – Adrien acarició el bello rostro de la chica llevando hebras de cabello oscuro empapado de sudor fuera de él, sin perder el ritmo, sin detener el apasionado movimiento un solo instante.

— Chat…

— Abre tus ojos – dijo recargando su frente contra la suya. Había sido un tonto pensando que podía dejarla elegir, no después de lo que sentía con ella, dentro de ella – por favor, tómame, acéptame.

— Pero…

— Por favor, te lo suplico.

Escuchando la súplica autentica en su voz, Marinette peleó con su último miedo. Hundió sus propias manos en el cabello frio y mojado de este chico al que le estaba entregado su cuerpo y parte de su alma en ese momento y juró por todo lo que alguna vez le había sido sagrado, que pelearía por él, que no importaba contra quien tuviera que pelear no se lo arrebatarían, no Papillon, no akumas, no la vida, nada ni nadie, él era suyo, tanto como ella le pertenecía desde ese momento.

Verde y azul se encontraron.

— Siempre fuiste tú – dijo Marinette maravillada, acariciando sus mejillas mojadas. Adrien tomó su mano y besó su palma queriendo beber su corazón y su vida desde las líneas de su mano – no podía ser de otra manera.

Subió su rostro cerca del suyo y besó de nuevo sus labios, sus ojos no se despegaron. No dejaron de mirarse cuando las manos del chico bajaron a la cadera femenina, ajustando de algún modo la posición para estar aún más cerca, Marinette sentía que sus manos eran fuego y allí donde la tocaba su piel se volvía ceniza. No rompieron el contacto aun cuando se quedaban sin aire, sentían la respiración cerrarse por momentos mientras conducían más y más cerca del borde. Se negaron a dejar de mirarse uno al otro aun cuando reinó la locura.

No había forma de explicarlo o alcanzar a describirlo. No hay palabras, solo tocas el infinito y sientes incluso miedo porque no sabes si eres capaz de volver. Lo único que tienes es a tu compañero que comparte el momento contigo. Solo quedan los gritos que debes soltar, porque si no te romperán el pecho. Solo está la sangre agolpándose en los lugares más sensibles y tu cuerpo lucha por definir si aquello es placentero o doloroso. Estaba únicamente la semilla de él dentro de ella, la esencia de ella rodeándolo a él. Es intenso y destructivo al mismo tiempo, tiene la energía de la creación.

Y al menos en el allí y ahora, no era solo físico, al menos entre ellos se sentía casi esotérico.

Y después todo es calmo. Quedan los cuerpos exhaustos, sudorosos y laxos, los sexos unidos compartiendo la miel uno del otro y sobre todo la paz del alma. El alma regresa al cuerpo, dichosa y satisfecha.

Y todo es absolutamente… perfecto.

— ¿Estas bien?

Adrien ni siquiera supo de donde vino esa pregunta, suponía que era solo una duda razonable, una pregunta obvia después de un momento tan intenso. Él se sentía cansado, pero tan satisfecho que no podía explicarlo con palabras.

— Estoy… — "sorprendida, feliz, delirante, ansiosa, llena de dudas, satisfecha, curiosa, me siento bendecida, y cansada, pero llena de energía, feliz y…" y la lista podía seguir y seguir, pero tardaría horas en expresar todo o que sentía. – me siento… viva.

Con una sonrisa la chica ayudó a su amante a girar sobre su espalda y montó a horcajadas sobre él, lo dejó deslizarse de nuevo dentro de ella, sintió como sus manos se aferraban a su cintura y su rostro reflejaba algo a lo que solo podía llamar el dolor del amor.

No, la noche aun no terminaba.

[…]

— No es cierto.

— Pues…

Aquella mañana… tarde en realidad. Después de la agitada y activa noche que no se detuvo hasta cerca del amanecer, habían dormido sobre los cojines aun en el estudio hasta que el estómago les protestó de hambre. Mientras Adrien pedía algo a domicilio, Marinette con la camisa de Adrien puesta salió al balcón a averiguar si las palomas no se habían comido las últimas galletas que habían dejado la noche pasada allí, no había nada.

Marinette sintió un relamazo de pánico cuando vio allí abandonada su bolsa de mano ¡Se había olvidado por completo de Tikki! Y dentro de la bolsa no estaba, buscó entonces bajo la mesa, bajo las sillas, entró y buscó por la sala, bajo los cojines sintiendo cada vez más crecer su inquietud.

Cuando Adrien le preguntó que sucedía no supo que responder. Lo miró incómoda y juro que le explicaría en cuanto encontrara lo que buscaba. Buscó por la cocina, el baño y subió a la segunda planta, en la habitación de invitados finalmente la encontró. Acurrucada con migas de galleta a su alrededor y una bolsa de _doritos_ a medio terminar, además de otra figura pequeña y de color negro que dormía sosteniéndola cerca.

— ¡Plagg! – regañó Adrien que llegó a su lado — ¡Te lo he dicho un millón de veces, no sobre la cama!

El pequeño espíritu negro medio abrió sus ojos verdes, miró a los dos humanos, bostezó y regresó a su posición, jalando más cerca al kwami rojo que lo acompañaba.

Marinette tenía que decir que Adrien estaba un poco lento esa mañana, porque incluso se giró para salir de la habitación y dio dos pasos antes de quedar congelado. Giró de nuevo para ver las dos pequeñas figuras en la cama. Miró el pequeño espíritu de la creación y después a Marinette, luego a Tikki y a la chica de nuevo. Así por lo menos media docena de veces con la boca abierta, Marinette solo lo miró y sonrió medio incomoda, no había esperado que fuera así como tuviera que hablarle de su identidad.

El timbre de la puerta sonó y tomando al chico de la mano lo ayudó a bajar las escaleras y lo puso frente a la puerta.

— Tengo hambre – dijo Marinette empujando al chico suavemente, buscando que reaccionara.

— Hambre… - respondió el chico de forma mecánica.

Adrien abrió la puerta y recibió la entrega. El aroma a _creppes_ frescos llenó la habitación enseguida haciendo gruñir su estómago. Ambos chicos se sentaron en la isla de la cocina y sirvieron los _creppes_ con café que el chico había puesto un momento antes.

— Hace más de tres años estaba en mi habitación viendo la TV – empezó Marinette sin darle más rodeos al asunto - y de la nada encontré un estuche que no tenía idea de donde había salido, cuando lo abrí…

Descontando la media docena de _creppes_ que el chico había pedido le contó toda la historia desde el principio, las dudas, su intención de pasar los sarcillos a Alya y finalmente…

— Cuando Chat Noir me tomó de los hombros y me dijo "recomponte, sin nosotros ellos no podrán lograrlo y vamos a probárselo, ten confianza, ¿de acuerdo?" – Marinette tuvo que sonreírle a ese recuerdo, vio la misma emoción en los ojos de Adrien, que tenía que estar recordando lo mismo que recordaba ella - yo solo… confié, me di cuenta que no estaba sola y que si me tropezaba en el camino, mi compañero no me dejaría caer.

— Más bien has sido tú quien ha tenido que atraparme un par de veces.

— Y tú quien me ha cubierto la espalda otras.

— Siempre que no saltes dentro de la boca de un T-Rex, no se si podría seguirte hasta allí.

Marinette rio demasiado feliz antes de que Adrien se levantara de su lugar a robarle un beso que le supo a café y chocolate. Preguntándose por qué le había parecido que esto llegaría a ser tan difícil. Poco a poco empezaba a abandonarse al beso cuando su celular empezó a sonar desde su bolso, con un tono que ella conocía bien.

Con un puchero que Marinette solo podía relacionar con Chat Noir, Marinette rompió el beso que compartían y alcanzo su bolso rescatando su teléfono.

— ¿Qué pasa Alya?

— _Estoy segura que estás pasando un momento encantador Mari, pero tu mamá recién ha llamado para saber si ibas a llegar pronto a casa. Es un poco tarde_.

Marinette alejó el teléfono de su oído para ver la hora, era cierto eran las dos de la tarde ya. Vio apenada a Adrien, habría deseado que ese día no terminara nunca.

— Está bien, Alya, voy pronto a tu casa.

Alya colgó sin agregar nada más y ella regresó el teléfono a su bolso. Miró a Adrien de nuevo que intuía lo que pasaba y la miraba con el mismo pesar.

— Les dije a mis padres que iba con Alya a una fiesta fuera de la ciudad y que regresaría esta mañana.

— Yo solo le dije a Nathalie que vendría a dormir aquí. A mi padre no le gusta, pero no ha encontrado el valor para venir a sacarme de aquí, aun le resulta difícil entrar a este lugar.

Marinette no dejaba de encajar piezas de este rompecabezas que era Chat siendo Adrien. Tantas cosas eran claras ahora.

— Te llevare donde Alya.

— Yo… no creo que sea una buena idea. Alya… Alya sabe que iba a pasar la noche con Chat Noir.

— No voy a dejarte ir sola, princesa.

Marinette estaba demasiado feliz para discutir nada en ese momento, ya sabría qué es lo que le diría a su mejor amiga en su momento. La chica solo se detuvo a lavarse la cara y volver a ponerse el vestido y zapatos, puso a Tikki de regreso en su bolso y salió con Adrien del departamento. Afuera detuvieron un taxi y subieron juntos hasta legar a la casa de Alya.

No querían decirse adiós, ni siquiera querían decirse hasta luego. Cuando llegaron al edificio y entraron al corredor que daba a las escaleras para subir a los departamentos simplemente se sostuvieron fuerte por algunos minutos, reconfortándose. Sabía que se verían de nuevo al día siguiente en la escuela, que este solo era el principio de una historia nueva, que Ladybug y Chat Noir volverían a estar juntos cuando un akuma apareciera, pero era tan difícil dejar de verse o tocarse en ese momento.

— Te amo – dijo Marinette con una sonrisa en los labios, odiando alejarse de él, pero el tiempo corría en su contra.

— Te amo – respondió él con felicidad llenándole el pecho, odiando alejarse de ella en ese momento, pero no podía retenerla todo el tiempo a su lado, aun si así lo deseaba.

— Hasta mañana.

— Si, hasta mañana, _my lady_.

Se soltaron, compartieron un último beso sencillo. El chico paró otro taxi alejándose por el momento de ese lugar.

Marinette subió un par de escalones del edificio para encontrar a su mejor amiga sentada, temblorosa al principio de la escalera. Marinette corrió hasta ella, estaba pálida a pesar de su intenso color de piel.

— ¿Alya? – Marinette puso su mano en su frente, estaba helada - ¿Qué pasa?

— Ese era Adrien, ¿verdad? – dijo aun alterada, pero esto ya había tenido tiempo de asimilarlo, eso no es lo que la había sorprendido.

— Sí.

— Y ¿tú ibas a pasar la noche con Chat Noir?

— Podrías no decirlo en voz alta – solo faltaba que alguien apareciera, aunque fueran alguna de sus hermanas y la escucharan.

— Y te dijo ¿" _my lady_ "? – Esto ¡ESTO! Es lo que simplemente no podía creer.

— Hem… - Marinette no había esperado realmente que tuviera que explicarle algo a Alya tan pronto, no tenía ninguna excusa creíble y Alya sabía siempre cuando estaba mintiendo.

— Necesito un vaso de agua… - Y pensaba que el que Adrien fuera Chat Noir era lo más grande de lo que pudiera enterarse - quizá con un buen chorro de ginebra.

Marinette ayudó a su amiga a levantarse mientras balbuceaba algo como "y yo estaba preocupada por cuando Ladybug se enterara". Estaban por entrar a la casa de su amiga cuando se escuchó un fuerte estruendo en la calle y personas gritando lo que solo significaba una cosa.

— Yo…

— Anda ve – le dijo con un ademan de despedida - al menos ahora tendremos una excusa para llegar tarde donde tus padres. Pero quiero la exclusiva de cuando Ladybug y Chat Noir confirmen que están juntos

— La exclusiva es tuya.

Y diciendo eso Marinette se alejó de nuevo. Alya revisó la batería de su teléfono, tenía 86%. Quien sabe, quizá con un poco de suerte Papillon tenía mala suerte y conseguía otro akuma como Aphrodite, así que decidió seguir a su amiga.

 ** _Fin_**

 _30 de diciembre de 2018_

 _7:07 p.m._

 _Nota de autora: Y por algún motivo siempre que escribo estos lemons me acuerdo de las escenas de las viejas telenovelas que todas las escenas hot pasaban en medio de cortinas y bajo sabanas de seda…_

 _Y esto es todo, después de dos años, si en serio escribí el primer capítulo hace dos años aunque solo lo publique hace uno y medio, pero ya es todo. Espero que hayan disfrutado la historia conmigo, pero en serio ya es todo ni un capítulo más xD_

 ** _¿Reviews?_**

 ** _Tata_**

 ** _Mimi chan_**


End file.
